Afterschool
by TrueFanV
Summary: Bella's been lusting after Mr. Cullen for a while, so she's decided to have him. Will he give in to the temptation?
1. Chapter 1

**This was my entry for the Forbidden Fruit Contest, it was Judge BrwnEyedGurl01 favorite, thank you for that and thanks to everyone who review and read this story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **After School**

"Mmm, yeah right there..." She moaned in the dark. "Oh, Mister Cullen..." the series of images flashing through her mind would have gotten her a jail sentence in Catholic school terms. Her fantasy was the same every night, as she rubbed herself to climax. Her English teacher Edward Cullen was thirty-something, and the sexiest man she had laid eyes on, in her opinion. He was married with no kids and very professional.

It was his lack of interest in Bella that made her so wet. She imagined him struggling to stop her from kissing and touching him, but her ultimate success was her favorite part, he would roll his head back in undeniable pleasure and she would get her reward. The 18 year old senior had gone through a thousand scenarios, trying to pick the one that would have the highest possibility of success, and in the last week of school she desperately concocted a plan that might work.

Bella decided in the morning, after her shower, to forgo underwear, if her plan worked they would only get in the way. She smiled at her lightly make-upped face and looked down to notice the cold had stiffened her nipples underneath her thin white blouse.

Bella was not a slut by any means, since she became aware of her sexuality she had kept it well hidden from most of the world, masturbating in secret, never talking to any of her friends about her desires and keeping up a straight-A goodie-good façade. The fact that she wanted nothing more than to have her teacher inside her, balls deep was simply a guilty pleasure saved for night time. She had lost her virginity to her best friend, which Bella gradually pretended never happened as the relationship would never go anywhere and he never excited her... Not the way Mr. Cullen did.

She threw on her school cardigan and headed for the bus stop, trying to replay in her head what she would say and do once she saw him in last period. The day dragged on and finally lunch time came, Bella was nervous and thought of backing out at the last minute, but upon seeing the man himself as she walked through the English room door, she knew she needed him badly. Her heart raced when he looked at her unassumingly, the usual feelings stirred under her skirt, heightened by the air cooling her moist pussy lips.

She smiled at Mr. Cullen and sat in her usual seat at the front of the class, taking off her cardigan as she went. Her heart melted as she heard his voice pipe up and the class quieted.

"Afternoon class, today we're doing creative writing. Has to be at least five hundred words and finished in half an hour." The class groaned collectively but he silenced them all with a sharp look that sent warmth up Bella's thighs.

Then it dawned on her. Screw trying to surprise him into a situation, she had a much better idea. As he handed her the paper, she avoided her usual eye contact and quickly retrieved a pen from her bag, and enthusiastically started writing.

When it was time to hand in the exercise Bella was pink cheeked and a wet patch had formed on her skirt, she had never been so exhilarated in her life. She had finished first but handed hers in last so it would be the first he read.

"Silent reading for the rest of class, guys." He announced to the room. Silent reading meant quiet murmuring while occasionally glancing at the assigned book, but Bella barely retrieved the book from her bag. She was staring intently at her teacher, noticing every expression and reaction to her writing. At first, he frowned and turned red, then shifted in his seat. He wiped his forehead and she was sure he glanced at her. He scratched the back of his head, ruffling his gorgeous bronze mane and she decided to read some of her book before he finished.

Mr. Cullen was a lonely man, he suspected his wife was having several affairs, and when she was home she drank herself to sleep. He had few friends and no children, his only company were his students and co-workers. He knew women found him attractive, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex, but he was a sentimental man, and would not cheat on his wife unless someone special came to his attention. He had always vowed that his students were off limits.

He didn't say anything after reading Bella's paper and she sat for the rest of the half hour glancing at him reading the other papers. She felt defeated but knew that if he didn't want her, then she'd just have to accept it. She immediately became ashamed of herself. She hadn't thought about if he really wasn't interested, if a tight little school girl was the furthest from his desires, and now that that was clearly true, she wished she'd never bothered at all.

The bell sounded for the end of the day and everyone packed their bags, not leaving their seats until Mr. Cullen told them to.

"Alright everyone, you can go." He remained seated, which was the only thing unusual, "Miss Swan, can you stay behind, please." He said in an even tone. She stopped herself from whipping her head up excitedly and nodded casually while packing her things, waiting for the rest of the class to depart and shut the door before standing up.

She stood and made her way to his desk. His face was slightly pink, but other than that he showed no signs that anything was amiss. The thought crossed to sit on the edge of his desk, but she wasn't sure if he was about to tell her off, so she decided against it.

"Grab a seat, Miss Swan," He said flatly. She moved and dragged the nearest seat over to his desk and sat. She twiddled her fingers and waited for the probable lecture she was about to receive, until she noticed the huge bulging in his pants.

He was holding her paper and she noticed he was shaking a little, Bella now felt a strange calm wash over her. She sat back in her chair and pushed her chest out slightly, her nipples almost visible through the thin white material.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Cullen?" She asked innocently. Her hands found the hem of her skirt and she caressed herself upward, bringing her skirt to halfway up her thigh, yet another punishable offense in the school's opinion.

"I want you to read this to me, and tell me if you think there's something wrong." He said sternly and handed her the paper she had written for him.

"Sure thing." She smirked and took the paper, carefully slinking her finger over his, making him flinch.

"A girl sleeps in her bed at night, dreaming of one thing. Before she sleeps she touches herself in ways she knows is wrong. The thought that accompanies her sin is worse. Every day she sees the man she desires, so close but out of reach. But what really keeps them apart? Does he truly not want her, or could she have her way if it weren't for the unfortunate circumstance they found themselves in? What really are a few rules and regulations if the authority never knows about one little indiscretion? I do not want to ruin your marriage. I do not want to jeopardize your career. I won't blackmail you. You won't see me again after this week. All I want, Mr. Cullen, is you. For however long you will give me. I'm yours. My body, my lust, everything I have is yours for that time. If you truly feel no reaction to these words, simply discard this paper, grade me accordingly and we'll both pretend it never happened. If you feel something stirring inside you that you haven't felt in a long time then follow the same directions from above only exchange 'grade' for 'fuck'. I'm not here to compromise your integrity, I don't have a hidden agenda, I'm just a schoolgirl with a fantasy whose body aches to be satisfied. The ball is in your court now, Mr. Cullen. Don't disappoint yourself."

Bella finished reading and noticed the bulge in his pants had descended his leg. He's a monster, she thought to herself excitedly. She looked up to his face and saw he was sweating, she decided to break the tension,

"I know... It's under half the words you wanted. Sorry." Her little joke went over Mr. Cullen's head. She could see he was frowning, deep in thought, possibly waging internal war. But what intrigued her most was his body, he had a huge erection, his face was pink and sweaty already; the paper had affected him severely.

"I don't think you quite understand the consequences of a letter like this, Miss. Swan. You cannot simply do these things and hope that the world will allow pardon." He looked furious, and a mix of sudden emotions rushed through Bella. "I am a married man, you clearly have not been told 'no' before so let me make this very clear- "

Before Bella knew what she was doing she was on his side of the desk muffling him with her lips, straddling him and grinding her hips back and forth on the hard-on beneath his pants. He smelled like musky after shave and tasted peppery. There she was, all over her English teacher, in the room he taught in. She lost herself in the motion of his lips, kissing him deeply and moving with him like liquid, until he abruptly ripped their lips away from each other and pushed her back, holding her arms.

"No!" He was out of breath and his cock as stiff as ever, but he still fought, "this is wrong, I can't do it, you need to leave..." He wouldn't look her in the eyes, but that didn't matter to Bella, she wasn't giving up.

"But then what am I going to do with all this?" She left off his lap and sat in front of him on the edge of his desk, lifting her school skirt, spreading her petite legs and exposing her fresh little pussy, practically dripping with her own moisture, to him. She lightly traced her pussy lips with her middle finger, spreading the nectar around, displaying how drenched she was. She moved her finger between her lips and around her clit so lightly it would have tickled if she wasn't so harshly aroused.

He let a moan escape his lips; his eyes couldn't depart from the sight of her touching herself. His wife's pussy was never clean shaven as far as he knew, but this girl's pink lips had not a trace of hair on it. It was smooth and flawless, his cock pulsed against his trousers.  
"I guess it's just going to go to waste..." She said sadly and lifted her wet finger to her mouth, sensually licking and sucking her own juices off.

Mr. Cullen hung his head for a moment, seemingly defeated but not moving.

"You must hate me. I'm going to be homeless..." He held his head with his hands despairingly. She moved her foot to his bulging crotch and massaged the hunky area.

"You're not going to lose your job." She said gently.

"You're just a girl, you don't know what you're capable or not capable of."

"I know what I want, Mr. Cullen. I want this and that's all." Her foot stroked the length of his hidden cock, "no more, no less. It's up to you."

Her foot left his crotch and she continued to stroke her own, building a rhythm against her clit hood, heating her insides and causing her wetness to saturate the desk beneath her. She looked at him curiously while doing this, wondering what he was thinking.

"Fuck it." He said quietly and leapt up from his chair, before Bella could register what he was doing he kneeled before her took each thigh in his hands and spread them open further. She gasped with fright and her hand shot away from her hot cunt, her pussy cooled for a moment before Mr. Cullen's tongue enveloped it, sliding back and forth against her clit, probing her tight little hole and his lips suckling at hers.

Bella's eyes grew wide, she couldn't believe what she was seeing and feeling. When it finally hit her, she grabbed the back if his head and gyrated her hips, wanting him all over her, "Ohh... God... Yeeees..." she moaned quietly. Mr. Cullen was growing more and more animalistic, hungrily devouring her. She tasted like honey mixed with spice.

With each sweet new spot his tongue found, the harder his cock grew, he was sure his skin would split when suddenly he heard a quiet "Ahh!" then Bella's body began shuddering violently. A fresh gush of her honey filled his mouth and covered his chin, slowly. She whimpered softly, squeezing her eyes closed as the powerful orgasm ripped through her, echoing with each flick of his tongue on her swollen clit. She was still gripping the edge of the desk when he finally pulled his head away.

He looked at her for a moment. She was breathing hard, skirt still pulled up, hair loose and messy, the first button of her blouse had come undone. His yearning to touch her again was immediate. When he approached her, their lips met again, her wetness lubricating their kiss, deep and visceral. He placed his hand on her cheek and held it for a minute, then slid it down to her chest, tugging each button of her blouse loose then pulled the shirt off completely, leaving her small, perky breasts exposed.

He groaned at how perfect they were and squeezed them together, his thumbs finding her nipples and massaging them in circles. She mewed softly at the sensitivity of her nipples, but she had something else on her mind; the huge bulge in his pants, now growing a visible wet patch at the end.

Bella unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down with some effort, his boxers unable to hold the beast any longer; Mr. Cullen's thick cock stood at full attention, a mere inch away from his naughty English student's saturated honey pot. She stared bemusedly at his 9 inch member for a long time. He looked at her, grinning, knowing that it was probably the biggest cock she had ever seen, and by the juice oozing from her swollen pussy, he could tell she loved it.

His tip glistened with precum and she tentatively smoothed her fingers over it, wetting them. Bella pushed her teacher back onto his desk chair and slowly crawled over to him. She looked up at him with a devious expression, "I bet you haven't had one of these in a while," she said while sliding her hands up his thighs. His heart thudded. She was right. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had marital sex let alone a blowjob.

Mid-thought he felt her delicate hand on his shaft and it sent warmth up his stomach and through his balls. She stared at the grandiose cock in front of her face and then at the teacher above it. She couldn't believe she was finally doing this, what she had dreamed of since she'd laid eyes on this hunky teacher. They were in his English classroom and she was about to suck his cock.

Bella grasped him at the base and almost had his cockhead at her lips when there was a sharp knock at the door. She flew backward into the space under Mr. Cullen's desk and he threw her blouse after her. She hugged her knees and watched him slide his chair forward so his erection was hidden from the visitor, and a few inches away from her face.

Edward Cullen had been a perfect employee, no complaints from his students or their parents, handled heavy workloads and kept a good rapport with his co-workers. If he were to be caught with a senior student under his desk, half naked, none of those things would matter. His career, marriage and reputation would be tarnished.

He felt panicked but kept a cool exterior as Ms. Denali from the Geography department sauntered into his room. She had always wanted a piece of Mr. Cullen, but she reminded him so much of his wife he couldn't stand to be around her for very long. He hunched over his desk and exasperatedly sighed as though he was busy.

"What is it Tanya?" He grumbled.

"I was just wondering if you could go over these essays with me, I'm not much of an English pro and I don't want to award anyone with a high mark if their spelling and grammar are shocking." He cringed at her pathetic excuse then felt a moist, pleasurable pressure on the tip of his cock. Bella's mouth. She had never had a cock in her mouth, so she was tentatively sucking the end, until she built up enough confidence to open wide and take it all down as far as she could.

Mr. Cullen's eyes rolled in pleasure, and he kept his face out of sight from Ms. Denali. Bella downed his cock again letting it hit the back of her throat, she gagged silently under his desk and he gripped the edge of his chair.

"Ahh... S-sorry Tanya... I, uhh, I can't..." His voice grew hoarse as the girl under his desk kept up a steady rhythm of suction.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Ms. Denali asked, taking a step forward. His hand quickly stopped her, "Yes! I'm fine... Please, just go."

The warmth in his balls and stomach were growing. She was sucking him off like a pro and getting more and more drenched while she did it. She sloppily licked his cockhead, down and up his shaft, and then back down her throat his cock disappeared. She could taste his excitement growing, which made her even more enthusiastic.

"You really look sick," Ms. Denali said, almost offended, "you should get some rest anyway," she sauntered back to the door and paused, looking at him, mystified.

Just then his balls tightened and the buildup overflowed, Mr. Cullen's cock erupted down the back of Bella's throat, he gripped the desk with one hand and used the other to muffle any groan or breath that might have escaped. Bella swallowed all she could and let the rest drip onto the carpet below her. She wiped her face and waited for the female teacher to leave. Mr. Cullen shuddered slightly and didn't look over to the door until the pleasure had completely subsided.

"Well, see you." Ms. Denali disappeared and clicked the door shut behind her.

As soon as the door closed, Mr. Cullen stood up and stormed to the door, locking it. He rushed back and grabbed Bella by her arm roughly, dragging her back out from the desk.

"You could have gotten us both caught!" He rasped, "what the hell were you thinking?!"

Bella was stunned for a second, "I-I thought you liked it..." She thought of the taste of his thick cum in her mouth.

"Of course I liked it, but for fuck's sake you have to be more careful." He whipped her around, so she was facing the desk and pulled her skirt down to her ankles. "You need to be taught a lesson, don't you?" He said, squeezing one of her beautifully round ass cheeks.

Bella began protesting, "I didn't"- SLAP!

The first slap echoed through the room and made her gasp. He pushed her head down onto the desk, bending her so her ass was completely open and exposed to him.

SLAP!

She winced into the desk and her hands moved to cover her ass cheeks, but he caught them and held them behind her back. He slapped her again, with his free hand and her beautiful cheeks welted and reddened.

"You will never do that again, unless I explicitly ask, do you understand?"

"Mr. Cu"- SLAP!

"Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"That's my good girl."

Bella's ass stung from her punishment, but her pussy was aching with need. He was kinky and she loved being his little whore. She wiggled her ass at him and he let her hands go, centering himself behind her and taking her hips with both hands.

Wearing nothing but her schools shoes and socks, bent over her teachers desk, in his English room, waiting for his cock, Bella was in heaven, this is exactly what she wanted.

Mr. Cullen was rock solid and could hardly keep himself from plunging in right then, but he took his time, teasing her tight little cunt. Gliding his enormous cockhead over her lips, probing her entrance, massaging her clit.

"Ohh... Please... I can't take it!" She winced, her pussy aching to be filled with his meat. She pushed back against him, but he moved back. Her whole body filled with lust and longing, she felt as though she was going to burst when she felt him slowly push himself and inch deep into her.

She gasped as his thick cock invaded her tiny pussy. "Auuhh!" She cried.

He pushed further into her and her pussy was so tight it was like someone squeezing his cock, he had never felt a cunt this good and pushed himself as far as her pussy would allow in one thrust. He heard her moan long and loud, "more... Oh God, yes, more!" No longer the quiet whimpers and yelps she was emitting before.

He looked down at his cock sinking deeper and deeper into her and felt a huge rush of adrenaline, suddenly the overwhelming urge to fuck her brutally overcame him and he began thrusting in and out.

"Shit! Oh, oh, ohhh..." Her face screwed up and her pussy felt such devastating pleasure and pain, she was sure she was going to cum on the spot. She looked over her shoulder and saw him there, pounding her ruthlessly, she saw the classroom around her, and another surge of bliss coursed through her.

She began pushing back into him with every thrust forward and he groaned, smacking her ass lightly. He held her hips and pulled her onto his cock over and over. They were both lost in the undeniable pleasure they were giving each other, exchanging groans and moans, sighs and curses.

Bella could feel Mr. Cullen swelling even more and he continued hitting her spot, she felt a sharp jolt of pleasure unexpectedly shoot through her legs and her knees buckled, "OH FUCK!" she cried hoarsely and surge after surge of pleasure flooded her body. Mr. Cullen felt her little cunt grip his shaft even tighter and after another thrust he began to fill her up with rope after rope of his ecstasy.

Mr. Cullen pumped one last time into her stretched little hole and pulled out. His cum dripped down her leg fast, there was such a large volume it reached passed her knee. She used her blouse to clean it off, and then pulled the blouse back on.

She had a hard time walking, as one of her legs was numb. He helped her sit on a desk and brought her her bag, after he'd pulled his pants back up and wiped the sweat from his face.

Once they were both dressed and recuperated, they smiled at each other and kissed sensually. Bella had finally gotten what she wanted, and Mr. Cullen got something he never expected.

"Well, see you tomorrow, then Mr. C." She sung cheerily and limped toward the door.

He thought for a second, then called out, "Hey, maybe next time I could have you for longer?" He handed her a piece of paper with a number on it, and the hours she could call him.

"I hope so." She said smugly and wiggled her ass, leaving him in the room by himself. He smiled and sat back at his desk, mulling over the events of the day.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this new story, I have a clear view of where I want to take this story, it won't be long, but it will be very smutty, everyone who has read my other stories knows I love ExB, hopefully you will continue with me.**

 **Chapter 2 is almost ready, it will be up on Friday.**


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 2 is here, the first chapter was written with a third person POV for the contest, the rest of the story will be mostly EPOV.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- The** **Beginning**

 **BPOV**

The alarm goes off, and I roll out of bed and strip as I walk to my bathroom.

My parents are barely home at all.

Dad's currently on a business trip. Mom's probably with the man she cheats on my dad with.

I could totally skip school today if I wanted.

School.

Mr. Cullen...

But, I have to go.

I lean against the wall as the water streams down my body. I press the back of my head to the wall and close my eyes.

I can't get it out of my head. The memory of his cock ramming in and out of mouth. The taste of his cum.

I haven't been able to stop thinking about what my teacher and I did yesterday.

I bite my lip as my fingers speed up inside me. I let out a moan. I can be as loud as I want.

Afterwards, I stand in front of my closet looking for the perfect underwear, finally after a few wasted minutes I find the one. I choose simple, white bra and panties.

I pull my hair up into a bun to keep my shoulders and chest exposed. I pull a few of the shorter strands to hang down by my ears.

I look at myself in the mirror, and smile before heading out.

In school I can't sit still.

The hands on the clock is barely moving.

I stare out the window. My first class always takes forever, but today it's like it'll never be over.

Will he want me to suck him again today? Will he want more?

I close my eyes and remember how big he was in my mouth.

He could totally lose his job, maybe even go to prison if anyone found out.

I know he knew that.

I remember how he pressed the back of my head as he forced it down my throat.

"Bella, would you please read the next paragraph?"

I straighten up and make eye-contact with Ms. Denali. I search the open page and look back up at her. She throws up her eyebrows.

"If you pay attention, next time you'll know where we are." She says condescendingly.

"Yes, Ma'am." I sigh.

"Ben, will you please read the next paragraph."

…

I put my hand on the classroom doorknob. I hesitate for a moment, take a deep breath, and pull it open.

I walk in and avoid making eye contact with him, but I can feel his eyes burning into me.

I strut and take an empty seat in the front row and cross my legs. I set out my books, and notebook and finally look up at him.

He's turned to the board, drawing a diagram.

As he teaches, He doesn't look at me once.

It's like I don't exist at all.

I try to pay attention, but my mind wanders elsewhere.

He's such a sexy man.

He has bronze, messy hair. Thick black retro glasses, and a sprinkle of stubble on his face. He has green eyes. I didn't know that until yesterday though.

Interesting how calm he looks.

My eyes trail down his pants, and I daydream about us for the rest of the class.

The bell rings, and I remain seated as the class files out.

My heart pounds as the last person exits.

I look over at him, with big eyes.

He gets up, walks to the door, closes and locks it. He draws the shade down, and he turns and faces me.

I nervously stand and lean against the front of my desk.

He walks towards me, and my heart pounds with each footstep.

In a flash he's all over me. He has me in his arms, kissing me hard, forcing his tongue into my mouth.

I whimper and drag my fingers through his crazy hair.

He picks me up like that and carries me to his desk. He sits me on his lap as he eases into his chair. I instantly begin to grind. He grabs my ass, and I whine. I feel his heart beating hard. I grip his shoulders.

He smells of cologne.

I love the feeling of his body against mine.

We kiss and suck each other's tongues, until he pushes me off of his chest. I continue to grind and feel the erection in his pants growing as it presses hard against my crotch.

His hands run up my body, and cup my breasts in his hands.

"Mmmmmm. Fuck." I gasp.

He bites my lower lip, picks me up, and sets me on his desk and pushes me back a little. He scoots up closer in his chair, and I lean back on my elbows.

He pushes my skirt up and starts running his fingers lightly over my panties. I spread my legs for him, and gasp and squirm.

I shiver as he brushes his thumb over my clit. My panties grow wetter as he applies more pressure.

At this point, I can't be quiet. It's too fucking good.

"Are you this wet for me?" He says, smiling up at me.

I smile and bite my lip as I nod yes.

"Such a little slut, aren't you?" He coos. My face turns red, and I begin to protest, but before I can say anything he's pressed his face against the crotch of my panties.

"Oh, fuck!" My entire body begins to shake hard. His face is warm.

He begins to kiss it, and I fall back onto the desk and grind my hips into his face. I cover my mouth to stop myself from calling out.

Fuck...

He runs his hands up my body and squeezes my breasts.

It takes everything in me not to scream.

 **EPOV**

I take a fistful of her hair and pull it back as I ram my cock in and out of her.

This is an incredible sight to see.

My adorable slutty student is laying across my desk on her stomach, skirt is pushed up, panties are around her mid-thighs, and her pussy and ass are in full view, allowing me to have her.

Her pussy constricts around my cock, making me have to pound her harder. I love her screams, I know she could get us caught with how loud she's being, but it turns me on too much.

She's already came once on my mouth, and I hope I can make her cum again on my cock.

Her legs flail behind her as I thrust.

I squeeze her ass and pull her hair more, Forcing her back to arch.

"Mmmm you're being such a whore, Bella." I tease her. Her body responds, I can feel her pussy getting wetter. She gasps and squirms. "You've got me all crazy since yesterday. Your hot little mouth wrapped around my cock. I couldn't sit still waiting for you today."

"Fuck, I couldn't stop thinking about it either sir." She squeaks.

"Yeah? Well of course those lips don't even compare to these" I say, giving her three deep thrusts.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm close!" She cries.

I feel myself approaching closer too with each thrust.

"Fuck... Me too... Bella are you on the pill?"

"Yes, now please give it to me."

The desk creaks as I pound her. We both moan as we're pushed closer and closer, she intakes a breath, Her body stiffens, and her pussy tightens around me, I feel her release everything. Her body thrashes and she's gasping in and out for air as she cums.

It's what I needed to push me over.

I thrust deep inside and cum hard inside her sexy little body.

Feeling her squirm underneath me as I pump her full, whining and then suddenly goes limp on my cock.

I lean over her trying to catch my breath, she raises up a little and turns over, making sure to keep me inside.

I groan, and she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me pushing her tongue through my teeth.

I take her wrists and pin them to the desk and begin thrusting inside her again slowly, she moans and breaks the kiss.

"I want you." She says seductively.

I smile wickedly and pull out. "No... Please I want it back inside..."

She whines.

"Stand up" I tell her and take her hand.

She gets up and I slip her shirt over her head.

I reach around her and unclasp her bra. I look over her sexy body, her breasts are the perfect size and shape, I reach out and brush my fingers over her nipples. She gasps and squirms, and I pull her close to me. "You're beautiful." I whisper. I kiss her deeply and squeeze her ass.

I pick her up, and we sit back into my chair. I ease her down onto my cock, and she moans out happily. I begin bouncing her up and down, she grips my shoulders and grinds into me.

"Look at how slutty you are. Letting your teacher undress you and have your body." I whisper to her. She moans and rides my cock harder. I grip her waist and run my hands up and squeeze her breasts, I take a nipple into my mouth and flick it with my tongue.

"Mmmm! Mr. Cullen That's so good."

I take the other breast and press it against the other one so that I can get the other nipple into my mouth at the same time. I hear her calling out my name.

It isn't long until we both cum again.

After we catch our breath, we stand up and start getting redress in between kisses and touches.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you last night, I was waiting for you to call me." I whispered against her mouth.

"I wanted to, but I wasn't sure if you would have liked that."

"Now you know you can" I wink at her and she smirks.

"You know we can't keep doing this here, right?", she asks me, "you don't want to get caught, do you?"

"of course not, but I can't get enough of you"

I kiss her and start squeezing her to me.

"Wait", she stops me, and I growl at her. "On Friday is my last day of school, maybe you could find a way to escape your wife on Saturday and we could find a place to meet?"

She starts to play with the buttons of my shirt and it takes everything in me not to throw her on my desk again.

"You are going to make me wait until Saturday to have you again, Ms. Swan?"

"Its less risky that way, besides it could be good to built up the anticipation, can you imagine how hot our reunion will be?"

"You are such a naughty little girl, used to getting what you want, aren't you?"

"you already know the answer to that, Mr. Cullen" she sloppily kisses me for a while then starts biting my left ear, suddenly she grabs her stuff and walks past me to the door before she reaches it she looks at me over her shoulder, "see you tomorrow, Mr. C." she gives me wink and walks out the door.

Once again, I'm left standing in the middle of my classroom, thinking about that sexy little girl and dreaming about our next encounter.

…

It's the middle of the night and I'm in my living room watching tv trying to find sleep, my wife is already passed out in bed, it's like she doesn't even register my presence anymore, without meaning to, I start thinking about Bella, it seems she's all I think about lately, I can't get her out of my mind ever since I had her yesterday, I don't know how I'll last until Saturday without having her again.

As if she could sense me, I received a text that can only be from her.

-Are you thinking about me? -B.

-Of course, I am, who else could I be thinking about? -E.

-Can I call you? Or is the Mrs. around? -B.

-Call me. – E.

The cellphone rings a second after.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen". Her breathy voice greets me.

"Hi, little girl, what are you doing?"

"I'm thinking about you and touching myself, as I do almost every night"

I moan from her words.

"Fuck, you are such a naughty girl."

"Have you find a place to meet on Saturday?"

"Not yet, but I will, I can't wait longer than that, I have to be with you in Saturday, no matter how."

"Well, my parents will be out of town, we can meet at my place, does that sounds good?"

"It sounds amazing, I'll have you on the very same bed you are touching yourself right now."

"You are such a bad teacher, Mr. Cullen"

"I can't wait until Saturday"

"Me neither." And just like that she hangs up.

I get three messages right after that, I open them and see there are two pictures, one of her perfect perky breasts, and another one of her fingers inside her little pussy, the last message is a text that says "just a little something to hold you off until the weekend, sweet dreams, Mr. C"

I know my dreams are going to be full of the things I want to do to her.

Saturday can't come fast enough.

…

Saturday

"Tell me what a bad girl you are, Bella." I say to her as she kneels before me on the floor, rubbing my cock over her face.

"I'm such a fucking bad girl."

"Look at you, inviting me to fuck you in your own house while your parents are gone." She's sucking my cock at this point, and I can see it in her face how much she's enjoying it.

I grab the back of her head and fuck her face with it. She moans, and I bite my lip. "You just can't get enough of my cock, can you?" I tease as she gags a little, seeing her squirm.

"You belong on your knees with my cock in your mouth." I say low. I pull it out and rub it over her face again. "Look at me." She looks up, and I shove it back in halfway. "You know I'm going to fuck you all over this house, right?" She trembles, and her eyelids droop a little as she swirls her tongue over the head, moaning. She looks up into my eyes longingly. I pull her up, turn her around, and hug her waist from behind, and press my lips to her ear, and whisper as I point around. "I'm going to fuck you on that table." She gasps as I push a hand between her legs and turn her toward the living room. She whines, and grinds into my hand. "I'm going to fuck you on that couch." We turn to the kitchen. "I'm going to fuck you on that countertop."

"I'm going to fuck you in your bathroom in your tub or shower or both." I rub her pussy. "But first, I want to fuck you on your bed." I turn her around and kiss her.

"Mmmm, Mr. Cullen please stay here all weekend, and fuck me non-stop" She begs between kisses.

"Your parents are going to be gone all weekend?" I say surprised.

"Mmmhmm." She breathes, kissing my neck. I sink into her.

"Take me to your room so I can fuck you like the naughty girl you are." I say into her ear.

She gasps, takes my hand, and excitedly leads me to the stairs. I stare at her ass while we make our way to the second floor. She opens a door at the end of the hallway, and we step inside.

Her room is so big, I can't wait to fuck her all over it.

"Bella, show me your underwear drawer." I smile wickedly. She walks over to her dresser, and pulls open a drawer, and proudly displays all the different colors of thongs and panties that she owns. I smile, and unbutton her jeans, and peek at the pair she's wearing for me now. "Mind if I take a pair after?"

"Of course not."

"Good girl." I kiss her.

I throw her down onto the bed, and yank her pants off, Knocking over some of her stuffed animals. She's actually laying on a lot of them. I rip open her shirt, and she gasps, and bites her lip as I stare over body.

"Bella, can I take a picture of you?" I whisper.

"I don't know, can you?" She giggles.

I laugh and slap her thigh. "MAY I?"

"Yes, you may." She raises up, and kisses me, and lays back down.

I pull out my phone and take a full frontal picture of her from above, and even take a few short videos of her sexy squirming. I toss the phone aside, straddle her chest, and feed my cock to her. She sucks it as I slip my hand into her panties. I push my fingers inside her.

I watch lustfully as my student raises up to fit my entire cock into her mouth. I pick up my phone, and immediately begin filming it. Her pussy tightens on my fingers, and she moans for me, and sucks deeper.

It isn't long until I fill her mouth, and she cums on my fingers.

I continue fingering her sexy little cunt, while she sucks up all the cum I pump out into her mouth.

I pull out and run it over face. She kisses it as it passes over her lips.

"You love being a dirty slut on camera, don't you?" She moans a yes. "You want me to film you while I fuck you too, don't you?"

She whines, and gasps another yes.

I place my cock on her crotch and begin rubbing it up and down.

"I would love that so much." She breathes and squeezes her chest.

She moans loud, as I pull the thong to the side, and push myself into her.

I point the camera to her face, and capture her expressions as I enter her.

"Dirty girl." I snicker and give her several hard thrusts.

"Mmmm fuck!" She cries out, and I reach and push my fingers into her mouth. She places one of her legs up against my shoulder. I film her, as I fuck her. The bed creaks. "I love your cock so much." She breathes.

"Mmm." I groan as I feel her cunt tightening around me. "You tease me everyday with short little skirts, blouses with undone buttons, barely anything dress code in class, begging me to rip it all off of you, and fuck you senseless right there in front of everyone."

She calls out my name. My first name. As I push her over the edge, and ram her pussy.

She cries out, and cums hard, causing me to erupt too, I pound her a few good times, and pull out, and cum all over her thong.

We both gasp, and I stop the video. She looks at me drunkenly. "Mmmm, why didn't you do it inside? I wanted you to." She sighs, as she rubs it into the crotch of panties. I smile and lay beside her.

"Don't wash those and wear them next time we meet." I say, kissing her. I push my tongue into her mouth and she strokes my cock in her hands.

After we make-out for a few more minutes, she gets up, and pulls out a box from underneath her bed. I sit up, she places it on my lap, and removes the lid. It's full of gag balls, hand cuffs, rope, duct tape, and vibrators.

"Damn." I say. I start selecting some things from inside it, and I can see the excitement lighting up her face. I kiss her, and then push a red ball gag into her mouth and fasten it around her head. She moans, and I cuff her hands together behind her back.

"Ride me." I say, laying back onto the bed. She struggles a moment, but I hold up my cock for her, and she straddles me, and eases me inside. She begins to bounce on it, trying hard to balance. She even teeters a little, needing me to hold her up at some points. It turns me on watching her struggle. I thrust up into her, loving how her breasts bounce in her bra as she rides me.

She trembles, and whines as I begin filming her again. Her hair spills out over her shoulders, and her bra flops around as she bounces.

"Look at my beautiful fucktoy riding me like a good little girl. Gagged, and helpless to me and my cock." I point the camera to her cunt and begin running my fingers over clit in an arc motion back and forth. She gasps and shakes hard. She swivels on my cock, and I film her body up and down. She's cumming, and it's so hot. I thrust up into her over and over. I reach up and pull the gag out for a moment. "Tell the camera what you just did."

"Mmmmm fuck.. I just came." She cries.

"And where did you cum?"

"All over your cock." She breathes as I pound her.

"That's right you did. You came all over my cock like a good little girl."

I push the gag back in, and she continues to ride me.

…

I wake the next morning bathing in light coming from her window. I stare around for a moment, remembering where I was.

An image of her riding my cock on her parent's bed flashed behind my eyes while I blinked.

Where is she? I feel the bed for her, but she isn't there.

I get up, put on my boxers, step into her bathroom and swish my mouth with mouthwash.

I find her in the kitchen, wearing my shirt. She's tied it up above her ass in a sexy way, wearing a beautiful blue thong that sets off my dark grey dress shirt. She's turned away from me, cooking on the stove.

"Morning sexy." I say. She turns around, walks over to me and kisses me.

"Your morning voice is hot." She says. "Are you hungry?"

I squeeze her ass. "Yes." I smile down at her. I pick her up, kissing her and setting her down on the countertop, and take over frying to bacon. "Let me do this." I say, squeezing her thigh. She watches me cook for a minute, and bites her lip, looking me over.

She hops down from the countertop, climbs between me, and the stove and pulls my cock out and sucks me while I cook.

"Fuck... Bella." I breathe. Luckily, she's set everything out, so I don't have to move. I let her suck me nice and slowly. I make us some scrambled eggs, and toast in the toaster on the counter beside me.

She sucks me faster, and I run my fingers through her hair. She's using her hands, and she's not even taking time to breathe.

I run my fingers through her hair, and groan.

"Mmmm, get ready for breakfast baby." I hold her head still, and cum down her throat. She moans, and swallows all of it.

She kisses it all over, and I prepare our plates. She gets up, and I kiss her hard. I turn the stove off. "Put more of it on your plate if you like, I didn't know how much you'd want." She smiles, and dishes out some more eggs, and then brings her plate to the living room.

We watch TV while we eat.

She takes our dishes back to the kitchen and washes them. She comes back to the living room and straddles my lap. I kiss her.

"I don't want this to be over, I want to keep seeing you. At least until the end of the summer." She says.

"That's good. I want the same thing too."

"But now that school is over we need to find another place where we can be together."

"It's alright. I can take care of it. I'll take care of everything. I'm not ready to give you up yet." I say. She smiles at me and kisses me. She begins grinding on my lap.

"I want you to fuck me all day today." She whines while gripping my shoulders.

"You can't get enough, can you?"

"No way." She says, biting my lip.

"Fuck me Bella." I say as we're running our hands over each other breathing deeply, she's already easing my cock inside her

This little girl is going to get me into so much problems, but I have a feeling that they will all be worth it.

There's no way I'm going to give her up, no matter how much it costs me.

* * *

 **As I said before, this story will be very smutty, next chapter will be up next Friday.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorite, follow and review :)**


	3. After Graduation

**I'm so happy you guys are liking this, let's continue with the smut. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - After Graduation**

 **EPOV**

I was driving back home, after spending almost all day at school, today was Saturday and it was graduation day, this morning the school have been full of people, there was a feeling of excitement and sadness in the atmosphere.

Some graduates where excited to be done with school, others were sad that they were soon leaving their friends and family behind, among all of them, one graduate stole all my attention.

Bella, beautiful Bella.

She was everything I could think about lately, she had looked so happy today as she received her diploma, her parents were there and even though they were absent most of the time, they had watched her with a proud look on their faces, she had gotten into The University of California, Berkeley, how can someone not be proud of her?

I certainly was.

We haven't been able to see each other this week, after the weekend we spent at her house, we were both busy with the upcoming graduation, but now it was over, and with my wife out of town for the weekend, I had hoped we could see each other.

Of course that doesn't mean we haven't talk to each other, there have been phone calls and dirty texts, or sexting as she called it, but it wasn't enough. I needed her.

When I found out there was a party tonight at La Push beach that all graduates were attending, I couldn't help feeling disappointed, I had wanted to see Bella tonight, she was leaving at the end of the summer and I wanted to enjoy every moment possible, I had become addicted to her breathy voice, her smile, the sounds she made when she reached orgasm, but I know she needed to spend time with her friends as well.

The summer had just begun, and with how often her parents and my wife were out of town, I knew we would have plenty of opportunities.

When I arrived home, something caught my attention, I was sure I had left the living room light on, I never like to arrived to a completely dark house, but as I step in, I noticed everything was pitch black, a distinctive smell reached me, but I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, until I heard it.

"You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked, Mr. Cullen, anyone could just walk in."

Bella. I smiled.

I turned around and there she was, standing with a satisfied smirk on the kitchen doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you not happy to see me?"

"You know the answer to that; I just thought you were supposed to be at a party."

"Have you been snooping around for my activities?" she asked while smiling, "naughty teacher."

"Bella, I'm not sure you should be here." Of course, I wanted her and was happy to see her, but I was worried about how she managed to get away.

"I thought maybe we can have a party of our own, this weekend you can fuck me all over your house, starting by your bed."

"Bella..."

"Everything is already planned out, my parents think I'm at the party and staying at Alice's house," Alice was one of her best friends, "and my friends think I'm taking the opportunity that my parents are both here and free, to spend quality time with them before I leave."

"Such a responsible little girl, taking care of everything." I chuckled as I started walking towards her.

"Yes, and now you're going to take care of me, fucking me on your wife's bed."

I stood there speechless, and she didn't wait for an answer this time; she was already making her way out of the kitchen and up the staircase. "Don't make me wait too long," she yelled as she made her way down the hallway and into the master bedroom.

When I hit the doorway to my bedroom I saw Bella lying across my bed, smiling up at me. Her arm was propping her head up and her hair flowed down. "Come here," she said as she got on her knees on the bed, "I want you now."

I walked to her, unable to speak. She reached out and grabbed my belt, undoing it as she looked up at me with a very wicked grin on her very pretty face. My cock was now straining to be free of my jeans and boxer shorts. She unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and slid her hand inside, smiling wide as her hand found my throbbing cock waiting for her. "Fuck," she moaned, "this is going to be more fun than I thought."

I reached down and found the hem of her little dress and lifted it slowly as we kissed. When it rose above her chest Bella broke the kiss and let me take it off of her. My eyes took in her perfect body as I tossed the dress onto the dresser. Her breasts were perfection, firm with puffy soft pink nipples and her pussy was shaved perfectly smooth and glistening with her juices.

"Such a naughty girl, going out without panties on," I chuckled as I removed my shirt and tossed it to the floor.

"If I'm such a naughty girl, what is the married man that is undressing me?"

"Fair point," I grinned.

"Have you ever fucked anyone but her on this bed?" she asked, smiling up at me.

"No, I never have."

She took my hand and took a couple steps backwards until we were both falling onto the big, king sized bed. Bella's head landed on my wife's pillow as we kissed, her long slender legs wrapped around me. The passion of the kisses growing by the second as Bella sucked and nibbled on my lower lip and dug her heels into my back.

I reached down, my hand finding its way between her thighs. My fingertips glided across her bare skin until they found her steaming hot pussy. She was already dripping wet and she moaned as I teased her clit with soft little circles.

I kissed her neck, intoxicated by her perfume that smelled like sweet, luscious fruit with a hint of vanilla. Her moans grew louder and her breaths became shorter as I continued to tease her clit with my fingertips.

"Fuck me," she groaned. "Oh, please, fuck me."

"With pleasure," I whispered in her ear.

I knelt in front of her and ran my hands down her legs. I held them by her ankles as I lifted them up over my shoulders. Her eyes sparkled as she watched me, my hands sliding back down her soft, warm skin to her waiting pussy.

"Is this the little pussy that needs to be fucked?" I asked as I let my fingertips softly circle her clit once more.

"Yes," she replied barely audibly.

I moved closer, guiding my hard cock to replace my fingertips. I teased her clit with the big throbbing head of my cock and she groaned louder.

"Fuck me, Mr. Cullen," she said with more volume this time.

"I think you can call me Edward now."

She looked up at me, the wicked grin returned to her face as she moaned louder, "Fuck me Edward. Fuck your naughty little girl."

I watched her face as I slid my raging hard-on between her soft pink lips. They were soaked with her juices as I slid inside her slowly. Her eyes closed and her head pressed back into my wife's pillow as she took each and every inch.

"Why are you teasing me?" she whimpered.

"Because you love it," I said, my cock now buried inside her pussy. I could feel her muscles contracting, gripping my cock like a vise. I had never felt anything quite like this.

She moaned and bit her lower lip hard as I started fucking her. Slowly, but with deep strokes my cock took her. Still kneeling in front of her with her legs up over my shoulders, I watched her face and knew by her reaction that she loved each and every minute of it.

My hands slid up her body as my cock continued its slow but steady rhythm. Her skin was so soft. Her chest was rising and falling with each of her deep breaths. My hands cupped her breasts and I let my fingertips surround her hard nipples. As my cock hit its deepest point inside of her, I squeezed her nipples between my fingertips and she screamed with ecstasy.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," she moaned. "Fuck me harder!"

I gave in and started fucking her tight little teen pussy harder and faster. My fingertips playing her nipples like a concert pianist plays Bach, bringing her to the edge and back again at my whim.

My cock was splitting her in two, pounding her pussy with each deep thrust. I could feel my jizz welling up deep inside me, like rocket fuel getting ready to ignite for lift-off.

I leaned forward and kissed her neck as her legs pulled me down to her. Her body was nearly convulsing with each short breath she took. The sexiest moans I'd ever heard in my life escaping her lips with each deep thrust. My cock was ready to give this naughty school girl exactly what she desired.

"Cum inside me baby," she moaned. "I need it so bad."

I was just about there, knowing any little touch or sensation would send me over the edge. Living in a moment of ecstasy where every fiber of my being just felt alive.

Bella wrapped her arms around me and I felt her nails running down my back as she whimpered, "Oh god yes! Give it to me! Give it to your naughty little girl."

I exploded like I had never exploded before. My cock filled her waiting pussy with wave after wave of my white hot cum. She screamed with delight as her pussy contracted hard around my cock, milking each and every ounce of my jizz into her dripping hole.

After what seemed like forever, I collapsed into her arms. Her legs wrapped around my ass with my cock still buried deeply inside of her with her pussy gripping me tightly.

"That was amazing," I whispered in her ear.

"You're amazing." She whispered back.

…

Bella was lying in my arms, her head on my chest as we lay in the big bed that I shared with my wife. She lifted her head slowly, yawning. Her soft brown hair was now a total mess as it fell around her face making her look sexier than I had ever seen her look before. "Penny for your thoughts," she whispered.

"Really? Only a penny?" I laughed, "I'm not even 100 percent certain that I can even think after that performance," I grinned.

"Oh, I'm sure you can," she cooed as she kissed my chest, her red fingernails sliding slowly in random patterns around my skin. "What's on your mind?" she added softly.

"Just thinking about the end of summer, you're going to Berkeley, that's something you should be very proud of, and I'm proud of you."

She softly kissed me and grin at me.

"It's very far from here."

She sit up and looked at me. "Usually, when people graduate they want to get as far form Forks as possible, that way they have an excuse not to come home for all the free days that happen during the year, and that's what I wanted, I didn't have anything to come back to, but now I'm not so sure anymore."

There was so much I wanted to say to her, but I just kissed her and sigh.

"Can I ask you something?" She softly asked after a while.

I look at her expectantly.

"If you suspect your wife is cheating on you, and now, you are definitely cheating on her, why are you still together?", after a minute of silence she continued, "is not like you have kids together or anything like that."

I took a deep breath before answering her. "Honestly, I don't know, we got married for the wrong reasons, and stayed together for the wrong reasons as well, after a while it just became routine, comfortable, easy, what we were used to, and now it's more like friends living together instead of a marriage."

"Look, Bella, my story with Kate it's long and complicated, if you want I'll tell you all about it, but I think right now it's not the appropriate time for that."

"You are right", she looked at me with a wicked smile, "right now, it's time for us to continue having fun".

She got on top of me and started kissing me.

"Wait here for a second, I'll be right back"

"But..."

"Just wait; I have a present for you." She kissed me one more time and left the room.

I lay back on the bed and started thinking about all the fun we were going to have.

"What do you think?" she asked after a few minutes, as she leaned on the doorway, she was wearing a black lace babydoll with matching panties and black leather pumps, she slowly twirl around like a fashion model, giving me a full view of the sexy little outfit from every possible angle.

"Bella, you look incredible. You are amazing, baby. You are an absolute angel," I said looking up at her.

"An angel, huh?" she grinned, spinning around once more.

"Mmhmm, a _very_ sexy angel," I said as I memorized exactly how she looked in that moment.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she giggled.

"Only the ones I really want," I smiled, watching her eyes.

"Do you want me?" she asked, looking into my eyes, as she walked to my bedside looking like a Victoria's Secret model.

"Yes, I do want you, Bella," I said. "More than I've wanted anything in a very long time."

I used my hand to motion to my rock hard cock. It was now standing at an even fuller attention than it was when she had stepped out of the bed a few minutes before. "And it looks like he wants you too," I joked.

My hands slowly slid up and down her torso. Our kisses growing in intensity as our bodies rubbed up against each other, the sensation of the lace against my skin sent my body into overdrive.

Bella's tongue slipped into my mouth as she pushed me up, rolling me over onto my back. She was straddling me, my cock throbbing as she moved her body down just enough so that I could just barely feel the lace of her panties, as they caressed my cock. That thin little piece of lace was all that was between our two passion-filled bodies.

I reached down to try and grab a hold of the panties, wanting them off of her so I could have my prize. Instead, Bella slapped my hands away. "No," she said, grabbing my left hand and raising it up towards her mouth. "Not yet, baby."

She gazed into my eyes as she brought my hand closer to her mouth; her lips softly touched my fingers. She kissed them playfully and I wondered if she knew just how badly I wanted her right then and there.

"You are such a little tease," I moaned as she continued to kiss my hand while still softly rubbing my throbbing prick with that soft, sweet lace. I could feel her wetness soaking through the panties, her pussy had to be dripping wet by now and my cock was pounding with the desire to be deep inside her tight, teen pussy.

I looked up at her as she slid my index finger slowly into her mouth. The sensation was electric as her soft red lips slid down on my skin achingly slowly. Inch by inch she devoured my flesh until I felt her hot velvety tongue twirl around my finger, causing me to let out a deep moan.

"You are such a sexy little tease," I groaned.

Next she gave the same treatment to my middle finger. Again her mouth and tongue encapsulating my finger as her angelic brown eyes looked deep into my soul. She took my finger fully into her mouth and held it there for a moment. She twirled her tongue around it before she slowly slid her lips back off.

Bella then moved to my ring finger, admiring it for a moment, her eyes were fixed on my gold wedding band as a wicked smile crept back onto her face. She kissed my fingertip softly with her wet, red lips and fixed her gaze straight into my eyes. Her soft lips slid down my finger, moving at a painfully slow pace this time. She took my ring finger fully into her hot, wet mouth. I felt her lips clamp down on my skin just below my wedding band. Her tongue swirled around my flesh coating it with her sweet spit. She sucked upon my finger; her soft lips were so tight around my skin that as she slid her lips back up off my finger she took my wedding ring off as well with it landing inside her mouth.

She held it there for a moment before she let go of my hand and reached up and retrieved the ring from between her red lips. I watched her intently, without speaking. She smiled as she slid my ring onto the ring finger of her left hand. "I guess it's a little big, huh?" she giggled as it fell onto her finger loosely.

"Yes, just a bit," I smiled.

"I guess it'll fit better here," she said as she moved my wedding ring from her ring finger and placed it on to her thumb. She moved her hands down and let them slide softly and slowly down my chest; I could feel the cool metal of the ring as it traced my skin, sending a chill up and down my spine.

Bella's soft hands made their way back up to my shoulders and she started softly grinding her body against mine once again. The panties still acting as a barrier between my raging hard cock and her tight, wet teenage pussy. I could not take much more so I grabbed her slim hips with my big, strong hands and I pulled her body down to me so that both my hard cock and her dripping pussy were now rubbing firmly against that little black piece of fabric that I was beginning to hate with each and every fiber of my being.

She moaned, pushing her hands into my shoulders as she looked into my eyes. Her body was grinding against mine harder and faster. My hands were firmly on her hips, pulling her closer to keep her wet pussy tightly right up against my cock. Our bodies were moving in perfect harmony, my pre-cum joined her sweet pussy juices as they together absolutely soaked those sexy little black lace panties.

Bella threw her arms around my neck and leaned into me. My hands held her body still for a moment as I felt my balls welling up and getting ready to explode from the sensation of the friction of the lace against my bare cock.

"I think it's time we get you out of those panties," I moaned.

"Mmhmm, yes," Bella moaned.

My cock was pulsating; I was right on the line between absolute agony and utter ecstasy. I took a deep breath as I looked deep into Bella's brown eyes, she moaned as she leaned in and locked her lips to mine with a force that caught me by surprise. She sucked hard upon my lower lip as we kissed and my hands moved down to those wet little panties again.

She let me slide them partially down before she kneeled to help me finish the job. She smiled her wicked little grin, a grin that I was absolutely falling in love with by that point, as she stood up at the side of the bed and slid the panties down her legs and past the black pumps. She tossed the panties, soaked with a mixture of our juices.

Bella stood there for a moment, wearing the black lace babydoll and heels before she smiled and knelt down on the bed. "How do you want me?" she asked as she straddled me, this time there was no little piece of lace between us as she moved her dripping wet pussy lips down so that they playfully grazed my cockhead. I could literally feel the heat coming off of her steaming pussy.

"How do I want you?" I groaned as I pressed my head back into the pillows and smiled up at her.

"Yes, I'm your present, remember?" she said as she kissed my neck, her hair falling against my face as I inhaled the sweet smell of her strawberry scented shampoo. "Do you want me to be a good girl or a bad girl for you?"

With each word she said she was using her sweet wet pussy lips to tease the throbbing head of my cock. My body felt like there were electrical charges running through it. Add up the teasing with the panties, her sucking my wedding ring off my finger and these little strokes of heaven from her dripping box and I was ready to fuck her. I was ready to fuck her _hard_.

"Bad, definitely a bad girl," I moaned as I sat up. I kissed her hard as I used my big, strong hands to manhandle her hot teen body. I spun her around as I kneeled on the bed, propping her up on all fours in front of me. She stuck her perfect little ass up into the air and I couldn't resist giving it a good whack with my hand. She buried her face in the comforter and screamed with delight.

She turned her head back to look at me, her hair falling in front of her brown eyes which now had an unmistakable lust burning deep inside them. "Spank me, Sir," she sighed in her little girl's voice and I once again used my hand to whack her perfect little ass.

"Mmm," she moaned, "do you like spanking your little slut, Sir?"

I nodded; my cock was throbbing with passion and desire as I guided it to her dripping wet pussy.

"Do you like it when I call you Sir?" she moaned as she gasped for a breath as my hand came down on her behind once again.

"Fuck yes," I groaned.

"Fuck me. Fuck me so fucking hard with that big cock, baby," she cried out.

I moved my cockhead right up to her soft, pink pussy lips and then moved my hands onto her hips. I held them firmly and in one motion I thrust myself forward and pulled her body back sending my cock deep inside of her waiting teen pussy. I buried each and every inch of my cock deep inside of her. I fucked her with slow, deep strokes, teasing her as she struggled to get me to fuck her harder and faster.

"Oh please give it to me Sir! Fuck me harder! Oh, fuck your little slut harder!" she cried with pleasure as my hands grasped firmly to her hips and guided her pussy faster up and down my cock. The strokes were nice and deep as I pounded her harder from behind. If there was any thought that I might be hurting her they disappeared when she started to moan "Yes Sir, fuck me! Fuck me harder! Harder! Harder! Oh fuck, YES!"

"You like my cock you fucking little slut?" I groaned.

"Yes Sir, show me what a bad girl gets!" she moaned.

"Bad girls get fucked with big, married cocks," I said as I pumped my cock deep inside of her, the headboard of the bed bouncing off the wall with each deep thrust.

"I'm such a bad girl," she cried.

I raised my big, strong hand and brought it down hard once again onto the soft skin of her perfect little ass, which was now a crimson red from the spankings. My throbbing cock split her pussy in two with rapid-fire jackhammer thrusts in and out of her tight, wet hole. She buried her head in the comforter again and screamed, "Fuck yes! Yes! Oh my fucking God, Yes!"

I pushed her down into the bed and slowly slid my raging cock from her pussy, causing her to turn her head and look back at me over her left shoulder. She pouted and moaned, "That's not fair Edward! Fuck me!"

I teased her clit with my cockhead and then gave her ass another firm whack with my hand. Still looking back at me she bit down on her lower lip and tried to move her body back onto my cock but I moved back just enough so she couldn't slide her pussy back down onto my throbbing dick.

"You know," I said as I looked into her lust filled brown eyes, "this is by far the best present that I've ever gotten."

She giggled and smiled, "I aim to please. Now will you please fuck me with that big, hard cock of yours?"

I guided my cock back to the entrance of her pussy; her juices were now literally dripping down her thighs. I slid back deep inside of her tight, velvety vise of a pussy and fucked her hard. I let my right hand slide up her back, tracing the black lace of the babydoll until I reached her neck. I gathered her long hair with my big hand into a ponytail and I pulled her back by it as I fucked her. The harder I fucked her, the harder she pushed back on me, forcing her pussy back down onto my cock.

"God, you are so fucking tight baby," I moaned.

"Mmm, and you are so fucking big. Fuck me!" she screamed.

"You little Catholic school girl slut," I moaned as I pulled her hair back harder for emphasis as I pounded her pussy.

"Fuck your little slut," Bella moaned, barely intelligibly. "Fuck me harder than you've ever fucked that bitch wife of yours!"

I groaned with pleasure as my cock pounded her little box, my balls slapping up against her ass with each deep trust. I pulled her back by her hair and she screamed. I thrust myself as deep as I could inside of her and she screamed even louder.

I reached around with my free hand and found her clit, teasing her magic button with my fingertips as I continued to fuck her smoldering hot pussy from behind. I tugged her hair back harder and harder like I was pulling back the reigns of a thoroughbred. She responded by grinding her perfect young body back into me harder and harder as she met each of my thrusts with equal force.

I knew I was close as she grabbed a pillow and buried her face into it to let out a primal symphony of screams and moans that were unlike anything I had ever heard before in my life. I felt her tiny pussy grip down hard upon my cock with enough pressure to crack a walnut and I had no choice but to explode.

My moans joined Bella's symphony and together we rode out the waves of pleasure with my cock filling her up with a molten explosion of my hot creamy jizz. Her pussy exploded all over my cock, squirting her juices all over me and soaking the bed sheets below us. I pumped her hard, pulling her back by her hair as long as I could manage. After she milked the last precious drop from my cock we both collapsed back down onto the big king sized bed.

We were both sweating and breathing hard as she moved her body back up next to mine; her ass pressing up against my semi-hard cock. I looked at the clock on the nightstand to see that it was now well after midnight. I wrapped my arms around her body and kissed her neck softly. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" I whispered.

"If you are, you have some _really_ good dreams," Bella giggled and once again she drifted off to sleep in my arms.

The next thing that I remember was being woken up from a deep sleep by the sound of the phone ringing on the nightstand. I opened my eyes and realized that it was now morning.

Bella jumped up and scampered off the bed and grabbed the phone off of the dresser.

"Hi mom! What's up?" Bella giggled as she listened to her mother on the other side of the phone.

I sat up on the bed, looking around the room and thinking about the improbable night that I had the night before. How did a quite night alone turned into me fucking the hot goddess standing in front of me?

"Okay relax, I'll head home now," Bella said as she noticed my eyes upon her and smiled. She twirled around slowly to give me one last look of her in that black lace babydoll. "Would you calm down?" she said as she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing up.

"My best friends went to my house to tell me what I missed at last night's party, so my mom found out that I wasn't with them and is demanding that I tell her where I am and where I spent the night."

"Well, did you?" I worryingly asked.

"I'll never tell!" Bella giggled as she looked up at me. "Relax, I would never let us get caught, you know you can trust me. I'll go home soon and make up an excuse, remember I'm a good girl who never lies or does inappropriate things, it'll be easy to get them to believe me. Now, do you want to help me get undressed?"

I walked over to her, wearing nothing but a smile myself, and slid the babydoll up over her head. Upon seeing her hot, young naked body in front of me my cock sprung fully back to life, Bella took notice and shook her head.

"Aren't you old guys supposed to need, you know, reloading time?" she smirked.

"Very funny, little girl," I smiled, a bit surprised myself at how quickly I was ready to go again. "I guess the guys that need Viagra don't have sexy teenage girls to fuck."

"You're probably right," she smiled. "I need to go soon but first, I think I might need a shower."

"Well then, we'd better get you nice and clean so we can send you home."

"Not until after we've taken care of this," Bella said as she reached down and grabbed my hard cock. I loved that she seemed to be getting bolder with each minute that passed.

"We can take care of both in the shower," I grinned as I took Bella by the hand and led her into the spacious master bath. I opened the door to the large tiled shower and turned the water on. She looked up at me with her brown eyes, smiling as I wrapped my arms around her thin waist and pulled her warm body to mine. My hard throbbing cock rubbing up against her body as our lips met for a long, deep kiss.

I stepped into the hot shower and pulled her inside with me. The water was hot enough that the shower was already filling up with steam. The multiple jets streamed the soothing hot liquid onto just about every inch of our naked bodies and it felt amazing.

Our kisses grew more passionate by the moment, my hands were exploring her body and my cock was throbbing like it was going to explode. I spun her body around so she was facing away from me and I wrapped my arms around her once more as I leaned in to kiss her neck.

My big, strong hands slid slowly up and down her teen body, memorizing every spectacular inch. I cupped her firm breasts in my hands and softly squeezed her hard nipples between my fingertips as the hot water cascaded down her body.

"Fuck," she moaned, leaning her head back towards me as I playfully bit her neck. She could feel my raging cock up against her backside as I slid my left hand down her torso until it came to rest between her legs. As the hot water rolled down our bodies I used my fingertips to find her clit. I traced her little button softly and her body jumped at my touch. I bit down on her neck harder as my fingertips made soft little circles around her clit, causing her to moan loudly.

"You like that, baby?" I whispered softly in her ear.

"Yes," she gasped, breathing heavily.

I curled my index finger and slowly slid it inside of Bella's waiting pussy. I guided it slowly in and out while I softly kissed and nibbled upon the soft skin of her neck. My other hand slid from breast to breast and squeezed her hard nipples. She was having trouble staying on her feet as my finger slid in and out of her steaming wet furnace of a pussy, which I swear was hotter than the water coming from the showerheads.

I pushed her sexy body forward until she came in contact with the cool tiled wall. She moaned as her firm breasts pressed up against the tiles and I continued to finger fuck her tight little teenage pussy with my index finger. In and out my finger slid as she let out soft little yelps of pleasure. I added my middle finger to the mix and the yelps became screams.

With my right hand I reached up and I gathered a handful of Bella's wet hair. I gripped it tightly and pulled her hair back as my fingers slid in and out of her dripping wet pussy.

"Fuck yes," she moaned.

I tugged her hair back harder and pounded her little pussy with my fingers. I rubbed her clit faster using the base of my thumb to make quick little circles around her hot button.

"Oh my God, yes!" she screamed.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Cum for me, you little slut."

Bella let out a long moan and her body started shaking. I could feel her tight little pussy gripping down on my fingers as they slid in and out of her faster and faster. I tugged her hair back and nibbled on her neck as she exploded.

"Holy fuck!" she screamed out as her knees started to buckle. I pressed her harder against the wall in order to hold her up as my fingers continued their assault on her tight pussy. I tugged her hair back hard and continued kissing and nibbling on her neck until her orgasm subsided.

Bella gasped and took a deep breath as I slid my fingers from her tight wet pussy. Her young body collapsed into the wall as she moaned and tried to catch her breath. I released her hair and wrapped my arms around her body as the hot water continued to flow over us.

"Wow," she groaned.

"Yeah, I am pretty good," I grinned. My hard cock still raging and pressing up against Bella's body as we stood in the hot shower.

"I thought we came in here to take care of you," she said softly.

"We did. We're far from done, my dear."

"Oh?" she groaned as I let my fingertips find their way back between her legs. "I don't know if I can," she said as I slid my finger back inside her tiny little pussy causing her to let out a high pitched moan.

"Oh yes, you can," I growled out as I slid my finger slowly in and out a few times before I slipped it free and moved my hands to her hips. My cock was throbbing as the hot water pelted us from all directions. I guided my cockhead to her pink pussy lips and teased her by sliding it in just an inch before pulling it right back out again.

"Fuck," she moaned as I repeated the little teasing strokes, slipping just the head of my prick in and out of her tiny little pussy.

"You like that?" I groaned, holding firmly onto her hips.

"Mmhmm, I do," she whimpered.

"Good girl," I said as I slid my raging cock inside of her again, this time about two inches deep before I pulled it back out of her. I wanted to fuck her so hard but I was having so much fun teasing this young little slut.

It only took another few strokes before she looked back over her shoulder at me through the steam and I could see the lust in her brown eyes. "Fuck me," she begged.

"But you need to go home, mommy is waiting," I smiled.

"Please fuck me," she moaned.

"What a dirty little slut, begging for my cock," I groaned.

"I'm your dirty little slut, baby."

"All mine, huh?"

"Mmhmm, all yours, to do with as you wish," she moaned, wriggling her ass against my hard cock.

"Anything I want?"

"Yes, baby. Anything you want. Anywhere you want."

I brought my right hand up and I brought it down hard onto her ass. She screamed with pleasure and pressed her ass back against my rock hard cock.

"Anything and anywhere, huh? You are a dirty little slut," I groaned as I let my hand rise again to tease her. "I think I'm going to have a lot of fun taking you up on that offer."

She let out a long gasp as my hand came back down on her ass, gently this time.

"Fuck me, Edward," she moaned, her sexy little ass in the air. "Let me be your little fucktoy."

"Is that what you are, Bella? Just a fucktoy?"

"If that's what you want me to be, yes," she moaned. "Give me that big fucking cock. I need it, now."

Bella was on her tiptoes, her body soaking wet from the shower. Her perfect little ass was in the air and she was begging to be fucked. I couldn't hold out any longer so I guided my throbbing cockhead to her dripping pink lips and slipped my raging hard-on back inside of her pussy.

She moaned loudly as my cock slipped deep inside her this time. She grinded her long slender body back up against me. The steam had completely filled the room and I was splitting her tiny little pussy in two with each and every deep, hard thrust. I reached up and found a handful of her wet hair and tugged it back hard.

"Fuck, I love it when you pull my hair," she moaned. I tugged it back harder as I picked up steam, burying me full deep inside of her.

"That's because you're a bad girl," I growled.

"Is that what your wife would say?" she moaned, nearly out of breath.

"You love talking about my wife while this big married cock is deep inside your tight little cunt, don't you?" I pulled her back by her wet hair as I pummeled her tight pussy with my cock. She was so tight and so wet that I was in heaven.

"Mmhmm," she moaned, "do you like fucking me more than her?"

"You little home wrecking slut," I groaned as I pounded her pussy harder and harder as she pressed her hands up against the tile wall to steady herself. Each of my deep thrusts were met with her thrusting herself back with equal force down onto my cock.

"Bella—"

"Tell me!" she demanded.

I tugged her hair back harder and I thrust myself deep in and out of her pussy until I felt her tight little cunt grip down on me. She screamed out as my cock let go and immediately filled her up with another full load of my cum. I pounded her hard into the wall as she moaned, both of us riding the wave as far as we could.

I leaned in, breathing hard in the steam of the shower and kissed her shoulder. The hot water cascaded down our bodies as I slipped my cock from deep inside of her and turned her around to face me.

"You're amazing, Bella." I slid my hands around her neck, leaned in and kissed her. "You're not in competition with my wife."

"But, I am," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for another kiss, her tongue twirling around mine. "And I plan on winning," she said gleefully. "Now, help me get cleaned up so I can get home before my mom calls again."

"When will I see you again?" I asked her.

"That's a good question," she smiled, "We will have to see how the week goes, I might have plans with the girls and with my folks, after all, it is my last summer with them. Will you still be going to the school during these weeks?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Well then, that could make for a very fun time!" Bella smiled and threw her arms around my neck and gave me a goodbye kiss to remember her by. I wrapped my arms around her and held her body close to mine.

"Until next time, baby," she said. She twirled around and disappeared out of my bedroom, but returned a moment later.

"I think I'd better give this back to you," she said smiling as she held out my wedding ring.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," I said as Bella walked up to me and took my hand. She slowly slid the ring back onto my ring finger.

I wrapped my arms around her and Bella gave me another goodbye kiss. She smiled, twirled around and disappeared again out my bedroom door.

As she left, I was already planning our next encounter.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews.**

 **Next Update will be next Friday, and we will be moving along with the plot, like I said before, this will be a short story, I have an outline of 6 chapters already, but we'll see what happens.**

 **Love you guys, thank you.**


	4. Sneaking Around

**Thank you so much for reading and following this story, 80 follows, I'm so happy, thank you.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Sneaking Around**

 **BPOV**

"Where the hell have you been?"

It's the first thing my mother tells me as I walk through the door, Alice and Rosalie are standing next to her, all three of them staring at me.

"I was with Angela." I reply as calmly as I can.

"You were with Angela? Angela Weber?", Alice replies confused.

"And who gave you permission to take my car?" my mother continues.

"Are you worried about were I was or about your car?"

"Explain yourself, Isabella."

"I just thought it would be a nice thing to do, Angela never goes to any party, she didn't even go to prom, and she's leaving next week for college, I thought at least her last night as a high school student should be nice."

I thought it was the perfect excuse, but of course Alice had to open her mouth. "Why didn't you tell us, Bella?"

"Because you would've tried to convince me to go to the party, and I really wanted to do something nice for Angela, she hasn't had the best time since her father became Chief of Police."

My mother started at for a while, "Kids can be so mean sometimes, I'm glad you were nice to her, honey."

Then she turned around and walked towards the kitchen, saying over her shoulder, "but don't take my car again without asking for permission."

I laughed and looked at my friends hoping they had believe me as well.

"You are lying, Angela was at the party last night."

"Alice," I sighed, "you were probably drunk and got confused, there's no way Angela was there."

"Fine," she huffed, "I was just testing you, I guess you are telling the truth."

She looked at me and Rose, "you two figure something out for us to do today while I go to the bathroom."

"Yes, boss." I laughed but Rose just keep staring at me.

"Bella, I know you are hiding something." I was about to refuse but she raised her hand, stopping me.

"I've have known you since we were little kids, I know when you're trying to hide something, it's okay, I'm not going to push you to tell me, just know that if you want to talk, I'm here for you."

"Thank you, that's really nice but I'm not hiding anything."

Alice walked back in, saving me, and we spent the rest of the day hanging around my house gossiping, but every now and then I could feel Rosalie's stare on me, making me wonder if I should talk to her, after all, it would be nice having someone to talk to, and someone to cover for me, cause I had a feeling my mom didn't completely believe the excuse I gave her.

At night, after the girls left, I was laying in my bed, wondering what to do, after a few minutes I grabbed my phone and called Rose.

"Are you alone?" was the first thing I asked as soon as she picked up.

"Yes, just got home."

"Can you come back?"

Rose laughed and agreed to come back, she knew I was ready to tell her.

When she arrived, we locked ourselves in my room and I started talking.

"the truth is that I've been seeing someone."

"I knew it had to be something like that." Rose said while laughing.

"But is someone I shouldn't be seeing."

"Why? Is he married? Older?" I wanted to talk to Rose, but I knew I couldn't tell her everything.

"I can't tell you anything more, just that."

"Well, are you sleeping with him?"

"Yes, and it's amazing, I never thought I would feel like this."

"What's the problem?"

"We agreed to see each other until the end of the summer, but I have a feeling I'm going to want more, but I know it can't happen, so I just want to spend as much time with him as I can."

"And you are afraid you're not going to be able to keep doing that without your mom finding out." Rose finished for me.

"I'm sure she didn't completely believe me earlier, she's going to be watching me for the next few days."

"Don't worry, we can help each other out."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm also doing something I shouldn't, I can't tell you more only that, so I know how you feel, my mom is onto me too. We will need to lay low for the next few days but after that you'll cover for me and I'll cover for you."

I grinded at her, "It's perfect, but what about Alice?"

"She'll be completely wrapped up in Jasper, until they leave for separate colleges, we'll hang out with her a couple of days, she won't notice."

"You are not in troubles, right?"

She laughed, "Of course not, this is a great plan, Bella." She smirked at me, "you may be good lying, but you still have a long way to go."

After that we spent the rest of the night fixing the details of our plan.

Thanks to Rose, I would be able to spend a lot more time with Edward.

For the next month our plan worked, just not the way we expected.

Our mothers were suspicious about our activities, they were constantly asking what we were doing, and calling us when we weren't home, which meant that there wasn't any opportunity for sleepovers, we had to be careful.

Me and Edward found ways to still see each other, we sneak around in his car, his house, or I went to visit him at school, which was trickier than I originally thought, but we still made it work, although it wasn't enough, I missed spending the whole night with him, and waking up in his arms.

With Rose covering for me, my mom had started to ease up, thinking I spent all my time with my best friend, so hopefully me and Edward will have a steamy night together soon.

 **EPOV**

I did not see Bella for a couple of days; she had plans with her mother and plans with her friends, so it gave me some time to myself where I could think about and process everything that had been happening over the past few weeks. I couldn't help but dwell on the state of my relationships with both Bella and my wife.

My relationship with Kate was getting worst, we barely saw each other, she was always working out of town and even though me and Bella haven't been able to spend that much time together, we were getting closer and I couldn't get her out of my mind, she was everything I never knew I needed.

It was late Tuesday night and my wife was on a business trip, I was alone watching a ballgame and monitoring my fantasy baseball team on my laptop when my buzzed on the side table. I picked it up and smiled when I saw a text from Bella.

"Miss me?" the text read.

"I do, it's been two whole days! Where are you?" I replied.

"At Rosalie's we just got back here after a night of dinner and shopping."

"Did you buy anything?"

"Yes, but it's a surprise. Maybe you'll find out tomorrow if you're good." I smiled at the though, I was already counting down the hours until I'd see Bella again and now I was wondering what kind of surprise she might have in store for me.

"I'm alone for the whole week, when can you come over?"

"Tomorrow at 9AM?"

"I'll see you then. Don't have too much fun without me."

"Me? Never! XOXO"

The next morning, I sat at the table finishing up my coffee when I saw Bella slip through the back gate and into my yard. She skipped her way up to my deck and up the stairs and I noticed she was carrying a backpack as she opened the French doors and let herself in.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," she said smiling.

I grinned as my eyes feasted upon Bella after not seeing her in person for a few days. She was wearing a white high-neck tank top with slender straps that crisscrossed high up on her exposed back, a short jean skirt and red Keds with white, frilly socks. Her long, brown hair was down and looked a bit curlier than usual

"I've missed you," she cooed as she wrapped her slender arms around my neck and kissed my lips softly.

"I've missed you too," I moaned low as I wrapped my arms around her waist and devoured her sweet, soft lips.

"Go up to your room and wait for me, I'll get changed and come up to show you what I got yesterday." she smiled and jumped up off my lap and walked over to grab her backpack.

I made my way up the stairs and into the master bedroom. I slipped my red polo shirt up over my head and tossed it on my dresser before I kicked off my shoes and socks and slid my jeans and boxer-briefs to the floor. I sat back naked on the big, king-sized bed and watched the doorway awaiting Bella's arrival.

I heard her footsteps on the wood floor in the foyer and then on the staircase heading up to the bedrooms. My eyes were focused on the doorway and they were greatly rewarded when Bella appeared wearing a very sexy French maid outfit carrying a small white feather duster and a small black pouch. The smile on her face grew as she walked into the room and saw me naked on the bed with my already growing manhood.

"Now how to you expect me to get any work done when I can see that big, hard cock of yours?" she smiled.

"I'm the boss, you'll do whatever I tell you to do," I grinned as I took in every last detail of her sexy outfit. She was wearing a formfitting black corset and skirt with white lace accents that fit her slim body like a glove. Her long legs were covered by black stockings topped with black lace garters and bows. She was wearing black panties with white lace trim and she had a pair of black open toed pumps with heels on her feet which made her legs look absolutely amazing. She completed the outfit with a black bow in her hair and she was wearing a black lace choker around her neck.

"Yes, sir," she said as she walked over to the bed and slowly twirled around for me to admire her outfit from every angle and then playfully teased by cock with the feather duster.

"What's in the pouch?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"A gift for you," she smiled as she held out her hand with the pouch for me to take it. I watched her eyes sparkle as I took the pouch from her hand and heard a metallic sound come from inside as I grasped it. I untied the top of the pouch and turned it upside down, letting the black, metallic handcuffs that were inside fall into my open palm.

"I have to say, I like the way you shop," I smiled, looking at the handcuffs and then up into her eyes. The handcuffs were made of steel and were not the playful, fuzzy kind of handcuffs that you could slip out of easily.

"I'm glad," she grinned, biting her lower lip.

"So, you want me to use these on you?" I asked with a smile.

"Mmhmm, if you want to," she said in a voice just louder than a whisper. It was the first time in a long time that Bella actually seemed a bit unsure of herself and I wondered if she was pushing her comfort zone to prove to me that she would do anything that I wanted her to do.

"Of course, I do," I said as I moved closer to her and searched her eyes. I sat on the edge of the bed in front of her and put the cuffs and pouch on the nightstand and then put my hands on her hips and looked up into her eyes.

"I just want to make you happy," Bella smiled before she playfully bit her bottom lip and brought the feather duster up and giggled as she dusted my face with it.

"You are _such_ a bad girl," I groaned as I pulled her body down on top of mine and grabbed the duster from her with my right hand. She tried to get away, but I pinned her down on the bed and gave her face a little dusting of its own.

"Not fair!" she giggled as her young body squirmed underneath mine.

"You started it," I groaned and gave her one last flick with the feathers before I brought them down and slowly traced her arm with them, making sure the feathers barely touched her skin.

"Mmm, fuck," she moaned as the feathers caressed her skin and my left hand slid down in between her legs and teased her through her black satin panties.

"You like that, huh?" I smiled as the feathers teased Bella's chest, her firm breast nearly popping out of the corset.

"I do," she groaned softly as my fingertips slid under her panties and found her smooth, wet pussy. I made a few soft, gentle circles around her clit as the feathers made their way once again down her arm.

"Have you ever been handcuffed before?" I growled in a low voice and saw Bella's eyes open wide in response to the question and the way I had asked it.

"No, Edward, never," she moaned as I rubbed her clit a little bit harder.

"Just so we are clear," I moaned, "when I have you handcuffed I can do whatever I want to your hot, sexy body?"

"Yes," she whispered softly as I used the tip of my middle finger to make quick little circles around her clit.

"I can't hear you," I growled.

"Yes!" she nearly screamed, "I am yours to do with as you please, sir."

"Good," I smiled as I threw the feather duster to the floor and used my right hand to move Bella's arms up over her head. My big hand easily clamped down on both of her small wrists and held them in place as my left hand continued to tease her hot, young pussy. She let out a yelp as I bent my middle finger and slipped it slowly inside her.

"Mmm, that feels _so_ good," Bella moaned as I softly kissed her neck and slid my middle finger slowly in and out of her wet pussy. Bella closed her eyes and moaned softly as my finger teased her with slow, small movements and I leaned in and kissed her neck softly.

"I'm taking you away this weekend," I whispered in her ear and she let out a long deep sigh.

"Good," Bella moaned as I nibbled on her earlobe. "All weekend?"

"Yes, I booked us a hotel in Seattle for the weekend. We'll be gone from Saturday morning until Sunday night," I whispered and then let the tip of my tongue softly trace her ear.

"Mmm, yes" Bella moaned as my middle finger slid slowly in and out of her tight, little pussy.

"Does that mean you will be able to stay the whole weekend?" I smiled and looked down into her eyes, still holding her hands above her head.

"Yes, I'm sure Rosalie will cover for me," Bella smiled.

I grinned as I finger fucked Bella's pussy a little bit faster

My hands moved down and unsnapped her garters and then grabbed a hold of her black satin panties with the white lace trim and slid them down past her black stockings and heels and then off.

I spread Bella's long, skinny legs and moved her feet in the sexy pumps up over my shoulders as I leaned in and my tongue immediately found her hot, dripping wet pussy and dove right in. She grabbed onto my hair and pressed my face down into her pussy while my tongue lapped up every sweet drop of her juices as it slid in and out of her body.

I looked up at Bella as she let out a long moan. Her head was pressed back into the bed and her long, hair was a total sexy mess. Her chest was rising and falling as my tongue worked her sweet pussy and I had to remind myself that this amazing little slut in the French maid costume was the young High school girl I used to teach.

My big, strong hands slid their way up her body. They traced the corset until they reached Bella's firm, young breasts. I pulled the material down, revealing her puffy pink nipples as my tongue drove deeper and deeper inside of Bella's dripping wet pussy. Her juices were covering my face and I was grinding my mouth up against her to get as deep as I could inside her.

"Fuck, yes!" Bella screamed as my fingertips squeezed down on her freshly revealed nipples. I could feel them harden in my hands as my tongue found Bella's clit and playfully flicked it a couple of times before I kissed it and sucked on it softly.

Bella's breathing was now getting labored and erratic. My hands cupped her breasts and my tongue was making quick circles around her little button. I squeezed down hard on her nipples again and twisted them as I sucked on her clit, causing Bella to let out a scream.

"Yes! Yes! Holy Hell, Yes!" Bella screamed between breaths as her hands left my hair and grabbed down at the bed sheet, pulling it free from the mattress as I slammed my tongue deep inside her wet candy pussy.

I moaned as my tongue darted in and out of Bella's tight, young body. Her hips came up to meet ever thrust and it took everything I had to keep my mouth attached to her soft wet skin as I tongue fucked her dripping pussy.

"Oh God, yes!" she screamed as her orgasm started. I pinched my fingers down on her hard nipples as let her ride my rolled tongue as it pummeled her. My face was covered and dripping with her sweet nectar by the time she finished with a deep moan and let her hips fall back onto the bed and tried to catch her breath.

"For a maid, you sure do make a hell of a mess," I smiled up at her as I looked at the wet spot beneath her body and the sheets that she had pulled off the bed.

"But, I look good in the uniform," Bella giggled out of breath as I moved up her body and got on top of her. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked deep into her doe eyes.

"Yes, you look amazing in the uniform," I grinned as I leaned down and kissed Bella's soft, red lips. Her hot, wet tongue shot into my mouth and tasted her sweetness on my tongue as they wrestled through the kiss. I let out a moan as she reached down with her manicured hand and found my hard cock.

"How may I please you, sir?" Bella asked with a wicked grin as she wrapped her hand around my hard cock and squeezed playfully.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways," I moaned as she slowly stroked my hard cock and smiled at me. I pulled her hand off my cock and rolled her over onto her stomach as I grabbed the handcuffs from the nightstand. I gathered her arms behind her back and slapped the cold, metal cuffs onto her wrists.

"Oh, fuck," Bella moaned as she lay there handcuffed on the big bed in her French maid outfit. I slid her short skirt up and let my left hand come down hard on her exposed ass, causing her to moan and bend her knees, bringing her black heels up into the air.

My hand rested for a moment on Bella's firm, young behind and every time I moved it even a fraction of an inch I could see her muscles tensing up, expecting to be spanked again. I slid my right hand up her back, past the soft satin material of her costume and onto the warm skin of her back. I let her long, hair intertwine with my fingertips as I quickly raised and lowered my left hand on her ass, causing her to let out a scream.

"Don't tease me," Bella moaned as I let my left hand once again linger on her warm, red bottom. I grasped down harder on her hair and pulled it back for a brief moment before letting go. She groaned and clenched her buttocks but this time I did not spank her. "Fuck me," she whimpered.

"I'll do what I want to do," I said matter-of-factly as I released her soft hair and removed my hand from her perfect, little ass. I stood up and grabbed my jeans from the floor and slid my black leather belt free and held on to it as I got back on the bed. I doubled the belt back onto itself and pulled hard on both ends, bringing the leather together with a loud thwacking sound.

"Oh, don't you dare," Bella said as she glared up at me with her brown eyes as I kneeled on the bed next to her long, slim body and let the leather of the belt touch her soft skin.

"What happened to, 'I'm yours to do with as you please'?" I grinned as I let the belt run slowly up and down her slender arms which were handcuffed behind her back.

"But that will hurt, _a_ _lot_!" Bella groaned as I brought the black leather belt to her exposed ass and let it sit there causing her to squirm.

"Not necessarily, it all depends on just how hard I bring it down on your soft, warm skin, now doesn't it?" I grinned and raised the belt an inch or so off Bella's ass and let it drop back down softly causing her to clench the muscles on her firm little ass tighter.

"Yes," she whispered, "I suppose."

"Don't you trust me?" I smiled as I picked the belt back up and snapped it upon itself to make the desired thwacking sound again.

"I let you handcuff me, didn't I?" Bella grinned. She had a point, she was lying on my big bed with her hands cuffed behind her back and I could do pretty much anything I wanted to her. I wondered for a moment what the proper thing to do to a little teen slut who was handcuffed on a married man's bed was. Bella had helped me push a lot of my personal boundaries over the past couple of weeks, so I figured it was time to push a few of hers.

"Yes, but you're still a dirty little home wrecking slut," I moaned as I brought my black leather belt down so hard and fast onto her firm ass that she never saw it coming. The result was that perfect thwacking sound followed by Bella's scream.

"Fuck you!" Bella shrieked as she squirmed and kicked her feet coming close to slamming her heel into the side of my face.

"You're not a dirty little home wrecking slut?" I growled as I brought the belt down hard again on her now very red bottom.

"No! Your cheating wife is the home wrecker," Bella moaned and squirmed on the bed as I brought the belt up again and held it there as she looked up at me. "I just want to be your dirty little slut," she sighed as she bit her lower lip and grinned.

"Is that so?" I smiled.

"Yes, it is," Bella groaned.

"So, tell me, did it really hurt _that_ bad?" I asked with a smile as I gently rubbed Bella's warm, red ass with my left hand as I held the belt in the air with my right.

"Yes," she giggled.

"Are you lying?" I asked, still rubbing her ass softly.

"Yes," she giggled again. "I kind of liked it."

"Did you?" I smiled as my left hand slid down her ass and I let my fingertips softly caress Bella's soft, pink pussy lips which were now dripping with her juices. "Fuck, you are a bad little girl."

"Only for you," Bella moaned as I slipped my ring and middle fingers inside of her tight, young pussy causing her to let out a high-pitched yelp.

"But for how long?" I asked as I let the belt fall softly down onto her ass as I slipped my fingers slowly in and out of her body.

"What do you mean?" she moaned as my fingers started to work her pussy faster and deeper.

"How long do you think this little thing we have going could last?" I asked as I raised the belt up high and watched Bella's eyes as she followed it up.

"I can't say," Bella moaned.

"You can't, or you won't?" I asked as I looked into her eyes.

"I don't know if you'll ever leave your wife," Bella moaned and bit down on her lip. I slid my dripping wet fingers in and out of her tight pussy faster and she pushed her body back on my hand for more.

"Is that what you want?" My right hand brought the belt down hard on Bella's ass as I finger fucked her.

"Yes!" she screamed. "She can't give you what you want."

"So, you want you and me to be forever?" I moaned, raising the belt again.

"Well, no," Bella smiled, "I figure I can fuck you to death in ten, twenty years tops," she giggled as the belt came down hard on her ass and my fingers pummeled her tiny, wet pussy and Bella let out a series of high-pitched screams as she came hard on my hand.

"That wouldn't be a bad way to go," I chuckled as I threw the belt onto the floor and slid my wet fingers from Bella's pussy and tasted them.

"No?" Bella moaned as she smiled up at me.

"No," I said as I stood up and grabbed the handcuffs and pulled Bella up to her feet at the side of my bed. I spun her around and looked into her eyes and smiled. "I can think of worse ways."

"Good," Bella giggled as I put my hands on her shoulders and pressed her down onto her knees where she was eye level with my raging cock. She licked her lips and stared up at me with her sexy doe eyes as I grabbed a handful of her hair. "How may your little slut please you, sir?" she asked in her sweet little girl voice.

"Suck my cock," I growled as I tugged Bella's hair back. I looked down at her there on her knees in front of me, in her sexy French maid uniform with her hands handcuffed behind her back and wondered just how many guys would kill to be me at that very moment.

"Yes, sir," she moaned as she leaned in and let her soft, red lips touch the throbbing head of my cock. I let out a soft moan as her soft, sweet little girl's tongue darted out of her mouth and made slow circles around my hard shaft as she looked up into my eyes.

I watched her, alternating from looking into her eyes and down at her firm young breasts as they bounced. She smiled up at me as I brushed a stray hair from in front of her face and watched her as she let her mouth slide down slowly on my cock until my throbbing cockhead was in her throat.

"Fuck, Bella, you are a great little cock sucker, baby," I moaned as she bobbed her head up and down on my shaft and slobbered all over it. Her tongue and her lips engulfed ever inch of my prick as I watched it disappear in between her soft, red lips.

"Mmm, cum on my face, baby. Show me what your bad little slut gets," she moaned and then went back to work bobbing her head up and down on my ready-to-explode cock. Both of my hands moved down behind her neck and grabbed a hold of her hair as I fucked her sweet mouth. In and out, faster and harder, Bella deep-throated me like a pro and I couldn't handle any more.

"Fuck, yes," I groaned as I felt myself ready to explode and I pulled Bella's hair back pulling her mouth off my cock. I felt her hot, wet tongue flick as my throbbing head as her lips moved past my cock and she looked up at me with her lust-filled eyes as I came hard, spurting out wave after wave of my sticky, hot white cum all over her pretty face.

"Yes," she groaned as my jizz covered her lips, her chin, her eyes and just about every inch of her face.

"Holy fuck," I moaned as Bella's lips returned to my cock to milk it for every last drop that it had. When I finished cumming Bella's tongue twirled a few times around my throbbing head and her soft lips sucked my cock clean.

"How was that?" Bella grinned, looking up at me as my cum dripped down from her face down onto her tits.

"I have no words," I grinned as I took the image in

I opened up one of my drawers and pulled out one of my t-shirts and gently cleaned my cum from Bella's face and breasts.

"Thanks, Edward," she moaned, "Are you going to fuck me now?"

"You want more already?" I smiled.

"Mmhmm," she grinned up at me with her brown eyes. "How often do you get to have a little slut handcuffed for your pleasure?"

"I'm starting to think it's going to become a regular occurrence from now on," I grinned as Bella leaned forward and took my cock into her mouth again bringing it quickly back to life with her expert tongue. She bobbed her head up and down and had my cock rock hard in record time.

I grabbed Bella's hair and pulled her off my cock and stood her up and bent her over the big king-sized bed. Her ass, still nice and red was up in the air and her hands still cuffed behind her back. My hands moved out to her hips as I guided my throbbing cockhead to her little wet pussy and slipped it inside.

"Mmm, yes, baby that feels so good," Bella moaned as I started fucking her slowly and deeply. Her tiny pussy gripping down hard on my cock as I started slamming it home as deep as I could, lifting Bella's young body off the ground with each deep thrust.

I lifted my right hand and brought it down hard on her already sore bottom and she responded by letting out a scream and pushing her tight pussy down harder on my cock. I let my left-hand slide around her hip and between her legs and I used my fingertips to tease her clit as I pounded her pussy from behind.

"Yes, fuck me," Bella moaned as I continued to tease her clit with my left hand. I was pounding her harder and faster and I could feel her juices dripping down my hard cock. My right hand moved up and gathered her hair into a ponytail and pulled her back hard as I pounded her pussy with every ounce of strength that I had.

"You are such a slut," I moaned as Bella's pussy engulfed my cock and squeezed me tightly at the end of every one of my thrusts.

"You want me," Bella moaned.

"I do," I growled, "I love fucking your tight little pussy." I pulled her hair back hard and made quick circles around her clit with my fingertips as my cock penetrated her dripping wet pussy over and over again.

"No, tell me you want _me_ ," Bella moaned as she used her pussy to grip my throbbing manhood tighter as I pounded her from behind.

"Fuck, yes, I do. I want you, Bella," at that moment I thought I might even love the naughty little schoolgirl slut that was taking every inch of my cock in her amazingly tight little pussy.

"Mmm, baby, I want you too. Now fill me up good," Bella moaned and I couldn't have stopped myself if I wanted to do so. My cock was on fire and my body was on auto-pilot as I pounded her perfect young pussy hard and fast. Her pussy was so tight and dripping wet and felt better than anything I'd ever had my cock in before and I wanted more and more. I yanked her back hard by her hair as I felt myself cumming, shooting every drop of cum that I had left deep inside of her waiting pussy.

"Oh fuck yes!" I moaned, letting my cock slam in and out of Bella's tiny little pussy. I loved feeling her gripping down on my cock like a vise and milking me for every last drop. When I was finally done, I slid my cock free and reached for the handcuff keys on the nightstand.

"Mmm, baby," Bella moaned as I unlocked the cuffs and set her free. She fell onto the bed and moaned, "That was intense."

"Yes, it was," I grinned as I lay down next to her on the bed and pulled her body close to mine.

"So, we're really going to have a whole weekend together?" Bella whispered as she softly kissed my neck.

"Yes, we are," I groaned.

"I have to go." She said after a few minutes.

"No." I groaned again.

"Yes, you know I have to. I'll see you on Saturday." She said as she started getting dressed.

"Are you sure Rosalie will cover for you?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she leaned over me and gave me a sweet kiss. "bye, Edward."

"Be safe. I'll see you on Saturday, be here at 7a.m."

She groaned and smirked at me as she walked to the door.

She could be sexy as hell one minute and a completely sweet girl the next, that was one of the things I most like about her.

I couldn't wait for our entire weekend together. It made me feel like a little kid waiting for Christmas morning. And what a great present she was, all mine to play with.

After taking a sick day on Wednesday to spend the morning with Bella, I had a lot of work to do during the next two days, which made the time passed by very quickly and before I realized it, Saturday was already here and so was Bella.

Early in the morning we had a brief breakfast before hitting the road, at first Bella was very quiet, I could tell she was still half sleep, but once we passed the limits of Forks, the fun, playful girl I was used to, came around.

We spent the ride to Seattle listening to music, and talking about Bella's expectations of college, me offering my experience on the subject.

Being physically intimate with Bella was an experience out of this world, but talking to her like that, getting to know her likes and dislikes, her opinions, made me feel even closer to her. I couldn't wait to find out what this weekend would bring for us.

 **BPOV**

My jaw dropped as I viewed where we were staying. I was shocked. I didn't know how Edward could afford it. This hotel was beyond one of the classiest and most elite hotels in all of Washington. I was about to enter the hotel, looking like a hot mess with my undone hair, minimal makeup, and not to mention my outfit. I felt slightly embarrassed, as we made our way into the front of the hotel, where the valet opened my door and welcomed us to the hotel.

Edward immediately headed over to the front desk to get us our room key, while I waited in the lobby. Shortly after, we made our way to the elevators and up to our floor.

As we made our way into the room, my jaw dropped almost instantly one more time, everything was so modern and elegantly stylish.

Edward proceeded to walk into the spacious room. I gave him a reassuring look, seeing the hunger in his eyes.

I wanted his cock inside of me over and over, and he knew it. Edward then grabbed me off my feet and carried me over to the bed. He threw me on it like a wild animal. "Oh, fuck yes!" I screamed internally as he climbed on top of me. I immediately began undressing him, tearing off his jeans and shirt, and he nearly ripped my hoodie and yoga pants off.

He peeled off my bra and thong, then immediately pushed me back on the king bed, spread my legs open violently, and began to ravish my freshly shaven and silky smooth cunt with his tongue and fingers. I let out a much-needed loud moan. "Oh yes, oh yes Fuck baby, your tongue feels so good inside of pussy. " I screamed as he licked my pussy skillfully and proceeded to stick three of his thick fingers inside of my tight cunt.

My eyes rolled to the back of head, and I was moaning even louder now. I could not take it; I needed his cock inside of me.

"Edward, please fuck me with your cock. I need your cock inside of me, baby," I said hesitantly.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how much I've wanted to fuck your hot pussy all day long!" He said as he proceeded to stick his throbbing cock deep inside of my pussy, hitting my G-spot. I screamed as he began to fuck me hard and deep.

He then flipped me over so that I was straddling his cock. I slipped his throbbing cock inside of my pussy and I began to bounce up and down on his shaft, deeper and faster. I was dying to orgasm, but Edward quickly flipped me over so that my ass was in the air and he began to lick my pussy from behind all the way up to my tight asshole.

His tongue felt so fucking good, having never experienced anything like this before. It felt so fucking orgasmic. Edward then began to stick one of his thick fingers inside of my tight asshole.

At first it hurt a little, but then my body got used to his thick finger, so he decided to put another one in to stretch it out even more. I started to scream in pleasure, as he penetrated my tight asshole with his index and middle fingers.

"Oh, fuck baby, I'm going to cum, oh shit, mmmmm yes, fuck yes, ohhhhh." Edward quickly stopped and said, "No, I want you to come as I shoot my load inside of your pussy."

He then quickly began to enter my pussy, hard and rough just the way I liked it. He fucked me violently, until finally, he shot all of his delicious cum inside of the walls of my pussy.

Edward and I both collapsed in each other's arms and began to kiss each other passionately. "Fuck, you must have some sort of magical pussy; it just makes me want to come back for more," he said playfully.

I giggled and began to tease him some more. Glancing at my watch, I saw it was early afternoon, so I decided to have a hot and steaming bubble bath. "Would you care to join me, baby?" I said playfully.

"Absolutely, I can't resist not being able to get my hands all over your fucking, tight body," he said, with a devilish look in his eyes.

Edward and I walked over to the stunning Italian white marble bathroom, with a separate shower and soaking tub, and began to fill it with bubble bath and slightly warm water. After stepping into the bath, the water felt absolutely enticing, and completely engulfed our already warm bodies. I covered my body in bubbles, and slightly moved back into Edward's lap and I could feel his erection awakening yet again, as I did that.

I then slipped my hand under the water and began to place his hand over my velvety smooth pussy lips. He then began to move his hand in a circular motion over my swollen lips, and I began to move my hips rhythmically in unison with him. I let out a gasp, as he caught me by surprise by thrusting one of his fingers inside of me and began to finger fuck me under the water.

I could feel another orgasm stirring up inside of me, and I could hear Edward grunting, as he stuck three fingers inside of me while his other hand groped and fondled my breasts. I then quickly replaced his fingers with his raging hard on and immediately slipped it inside of my sopping wet pussy.

He began to slowly fuck my aching pussy, nice and deep. This time, it was not rough, but more slowed down to the point where I could feel every inch of his hard cock deep inside of my tight cunt.

I could feel his balls getting tighter and tighter with each thrust and my aching and needy cunt needed to feel his hot cum inside of it. I began to rock my hips back and forth, while the water was sloshing with our rhythmic movements. I began to take his cock deeper inside of me, and I could hear him grunting louder as he instantly shot his delicious cum inside of me.

I watched as his cum ooze out of my sopping wet pussy, and into the warm bath water. We then got out of the tub and kissed each passionately until we made our way back onto the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

When we woke up it was already getting dark outside, so we decided to head to the small restaurant across the street for dinner, after that we took small walk under the city lights.

We didn't know anyone in Seattle and that gave us a sense of freedom, we enjoyed light touches during dinner and hold hands during our walk, we acted like a real couple, and it was perfect.

It was surprising how many things in common we had, we share the same taste in books, music and all classic things.

By the time we arrived back to our room, we were so exhausted from the day activities that we just got in bed and fall asleep holding each other and even though we didn't do anything physical that night, being like that, sleeping just holding each other, completely clothed, made me feel closer to him than any other night.

* * *

 **I was originally going to write about Edward's story in this chapter, but smut got in the way, I thought this way a good place to leave it at, next chapter I promise I will write Edward's story.**

 **Thank you for continuing with me.**

 **I already know the direction this story will go, as I already said, but how would you guys like to see this two? HEA? Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Lots of love and thanks.**


	5. Seattle

**Sorry for the delay, my mom's birthday was on Friday and I couldn't update, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, following.**

 **Hopefully you will like this one, and understand Edward's situation a little better.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Seattle**

 **EPOV**

After spending a wonderful evening with Bella and curling up with her in bed for a good night sleep, I was having one of the most fantastic dreams one could imagine.

Bella was lying on her side, kissing and sucking on my neck, while at the same time encircling her fore finger and thumb around my cock and gently stroking my semi-erection. The dream was so real that I could feel the heat from her body.

As Bella continued stroking me, her gentleness became a little more forceful and my semi-erection turned into a full-fledged erection.

I quickly realized that I wasn't having a dream when she brought her head up to my ear and whispered very softly, "I need you in my pussy. Please, my pussy is calling for you."

I turned my head to see Bella's face inches from mine. From the look on her face, I could tell she meant every word she just uttered.

She was completely naked. I reached for her pussy.

As I was rubbing her juices on her swollen lips, she finished undressing me and started cupping the head of my cock with the palm of her hand and in a circling motion, smearing the pre-cum she had just created.

I leaned forward to kiss her. Her mouth was open waiting for me. Our tongues found one another and as we sucked on each other's, there was moaning coming from within both of us.

Bella let go of my cock and rolled on top of me, straddling me, she sat up and placed her hand between her legs and gathered some of her juices and brought her fingers up to her breast.

As she rubbed her nipples with her juices, she placed her other hand back between her legs and started rubbing her clit.

As I rose up, my face was starring directly at her breasts. I glanced up to see her eyes closed and her head tilted backwards. I could hear faint moans while she licked her lips. Looking back to her beautiful breasts, her glistening nipples were fully erect and were screaming for me to suck on them. As I placed one in my mouth and started sucking, I could taste the juices from her pussy.

Bella stopped playing with her clit and rose up on her knees and reached for my cock. She massaged her clit with the tip. I thought I was going to explode. Then she moved the head of my cock to the opening of her pussy. Without any effort, she lowered herself down onto me.

Bella's pussy engulfed every inch of me. I continued sucking on her beautiful nipple as her pussy was sucking on my cock. Bella's breathing started to get shorter and her moaning increased. I couldn't let go of that nipple and as she started to cum, she reached out and placed a hand behind my head and pulled me into her breast.

As our fucking increased, she started to yell, "Don't stop sucking. Please cum, oh, I'm cuming. Don't stop. Oh, fill my pussy, please fill my pussy. Oh, oh, fuck me, fuck me, harder, don't stop! FUCK ME!"

As our bodies made one last thrust at each other, I placed my hands in the small of Bella's back and pulled her down hard onto my cock. We exploded together and with every orgasm she experienced, her body quivered, and her pussy would pulsate on my cock.

I swear it took Bella a good two or three minutes for her to come back down to earth before she could say anything.

I laid back while Bella continued sitting upright with me still in her. I could feel our juices seeping out of her pussy and running down onto my balls.

"Bella, you are a very good little girl. No one has ever made me cum with such intensity as you did. You know exactly what to do to me."

Bella smiled and fell onto me and gave me a big kiss, she then rolled off me and said she was going to jump in the shower.

I just relaxed while lying there in bed and massaged our juices on my cock and balls while thinking of her in the shower. It wasn't long before I was getting hard again. I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom.

As I walked in, she opened her arms and I walked into them. We kissed for a long time as the water cascaded over our bodies.

We order room service and had breakfast in the small table in the corner of the room, while we were eating, I mentioned to Bella that a friend of mine has a boat and he said that I could use it anytime I was in town.

It was a beautiful day and I asked her if she was up to go out on the water. "Just you and I?" she asked.

"Yes, just you and I, my friend has properties here, but he actually lives in Chicago."

She smirked at me, "you have friends in high places, Mr. Cullen?"

I grinded and slapped her thigh. "Don't be a brat, we can go and get some sandwiches and have a picnic out on the water. Did you bring a bathing suit?"

"Yes, but I don't think that will be required." She said teasingly.

While Bella went to gather her things, I cleaned up the breakfast table and then gave my friend a call to tell him I needed his boat for the afternoon. He said there was no problem and told me were the key was hidden.

When she returned, she had on a halter-top with shorts, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She looked gorgeous.

"I'm ready if you are."

"The way you look, I think we are going to have a wonderful time. Let's go." I responded.

On the way to the marina, I kept looking at Bella and thinking what a lucky man I was. I was picturing her naked lying on the deck of the boat sunning herself. I was sure this was going to be an unforgettable afternoon.

As we drove, she reached over, rubbed my arm and told me she was excited to be able to go out on the water. My thoughts were the same. I was just excited because I wanted to screw her brains out there on the water.

"What a beautiful boat," Bella said as we pulled up.

I boarded first, and she handed me the stuff we brought.

As I reached out for her hand to help her step on board, she smiled and said, "I think we are going to have a wonderful time. Don't you?"

I pulled her to me and gave her a big kiss. I didn't have to say a word. Bella could feel my excitement against her thigh. "I better leave you alone or we will never leave the dock."

I laughed and told her she might want to go down below and change while I prepared to get moving. The water was like glass and the sun was glistening off the water. It didn't take long before we were out by ourselves traveling along.

I couldn't believe it being such a beautiful day and there was hardly any boat traffic.

Bella returned wearing a red bikini. Her nipples were protruding almost through the fabric. She walked over to me and hugged my arm and gave me a kiss.

"You know?" she said, "I'm the luckiest girl in the world having a man like you."

I took my left arm and reached out and placed it around her and squeezed her into me.

"No, I'm the luckiest man alive. Do you realize how many men would love to be in my shoes having someone like you? Bella, you make me feel so wonderful when we make love, and not only that, you have changed my entire life, you have made everything better."

She hugged me back and laid her head on my shoulder as we cruised along.

I pick out a point where I thought we might be by ourselves. As we headed in that direction, Bella unbuttoned my shirt and helped me out of it.

She reached in her bag and grabbed some sunscreen and rubbed it on my back and chest. She spent a little extra time rubbing my chest making sure my nipples were covered.

I asked if she wanted me to rub some sunscreen on her too. Bella handed me the tube as she stepped in behind the wheel. I showed her the spot I was heading for and I started applying the lotion on her back.

When finished with her back, I squeezed some lotion in the palm of my hand and rubbed them together. As she continued to steer the boat, I untied her top and let hang from her neck and reached around in front and started rubbing the lotion on her chest and stomach.

I spent a little extra time rubbing lotion on her breasts because I wouldn't want them to get burned, now would I?

Bella's nipples were extremely hard. I couldn't wait to get them in my mouth.

She thanked me and climbed out on the deck and placed a towel down and lay facing me. After lifting her top over her head, she started applying lotion to her arms and legs. When she got to her legs, she made sure to spend a little extra time on the inside of her thighs.

Once finished, she laid back with her legs partially open, so I had a beautiful view.

"Don't you want to get a total tan?" I asked. "You might as well take your bottoms off, so you won't have any tan lines."

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"You bet your sweet ass I would."

With that, she raised her ass up a little and slid off her bikini bottoms and grabbed the lotion once more and started applying to her shaved love mound.

"Feel pretty good does it?"

"It would feel better if you were doing it."

I responded with "I'll apply the second application. I want to get to our love cove, so I can drop anchor or whatever you want to call it."

She finished up applying her lotion and laid back down. It was very difficult to look at her lying there, stark ass naked, with her shaved pussy staring at me straight in the face and trying to steer the boat at the same time. I didn't know if my cock could get any harder.

We finally arrived at our spot I picked out and dropped anchor. I walked out on the deck where Bella was lying and picked up her lotion and started applying it on my arms and chest.

"Here, let me help you."

Bella stood up and took the lotion and applied some more to my back and neck. Then she came around in front and rubbed some on my face and then she started unbuckling my belt.

"If I'm in my birthday suit, you will be too." She pulled down my shorts and rubbed lotion on my cock and balls and legs.

As she stood up I placed her face in my hands and pulled her in, so I could kiss those wonderful lips.

Bella has the softest lips imaginable.

I searched for her tongue and oh, how she responded. I could feel those rock-hard nipples pressing into my chest. She was grinding her pussy against my rigid cock. Thank God we had the water to ourselves.

We sat down, and I took her hand and squeezed it and said, "I might have to find a way to visit you often, once you are in California."

"That's not a bad thought."

As we laid there soaking up the sun, I felt Bella's hand move to my stomach and she started rubbing my fully erect cock every so gently.

I looked over at her and she was lying there with her eyes closed and smiling.

I rolled onto my side and started fondling her breasts while she continued rubbing my cock. I placed one of her fully erect nipples between my thumb and forefinger and started rolling it back and forth.

Bella issued a little moan while rubbing the pre-cum from the tip of my cock with her thumb. I couldn't help it; I had to have her breast in my mouth. I sucked in as much of her tit that I could in my mouth and flicked her nipple with my tongue.

"Here, let me make it a little better for you." she reached down and gathered some of her juices with her fingers and coated her nipple, so I could taste her pussy at the same time I was sucking on her tit. I was in heaven.

She then asked, "Would you do me a favor?"

"What Honey?"

"Please kiss my pussy."

I didn't have to be asked twice. After reaching up and giving her a big kiss, I moved down between those lovely thighs to find one of the moist pussies I have ever found. The smell of her pussy was so enticing. Her lips were swollen beyond belief.

I opened my mouth and sucked her swollen lips in while searching for her clit with my tongue. I just couldn't get enough of her pussy. When my tongue reached her clit, I felt her hands on the back of my head.

Bella let out a yelp as my tongue flicked her love button.

"Don't stop! My God, it feels so wonderful. Please oh, please, fuck me with your tongue. Let me feel your tongue in my pussy."

As I entered her pussy, Bella raised her ass up off the deck, so I could place more of my tongue into her. I shoved my hands under her ass and started squeezing her cheeks while eating her pussy.

She started screaming that she was cuming. I kept fucking her pussy with my tongue as fast as I could.

Bella continued pressing my face into her pussy with her hands while at the same time trying to fuck my face. "Make me cum, Oh, please make me cum. Oh God, fuck my pussy, don't stop, I'm cuming, Oh I'm cuming."

I grabbed a hold of her ass and shoved my tongue into her pussy as far as I could and just sucked on her while she came. Her body quivered a few times as I held my tongue motionless in her.

I could feel her pussy gripping my tongue.

When she released her hands from my head, I pulled out my tongue, flicked her clit, and then moved up to give her a rewarding kiss.

As our lips met, she sucked my tongue in and tasted that wonderful pussy herself.

"You are the most wonderful person one could ask for." I told her smiling when she finished.

Bella smiled and told me to lie back. "It seems my pussy has been getting all the attention."

She took a hold of my penis and leaned down and started circling her tongue around the head of it. After circling with her tongue licking off the pre-cum, she lowed her head to engulf my cock. Taking about half of it in her mouth, she started to suck on me while jerking me off.

What a wonderful feeling it was to have Bella just sucking away.

When she released her hand from my cock, she lowered her head, to the point, where her lips were against my pubic hairs. I thought I was going to explode in her throat. I could feel her throat muscles massaging the head of my cock. She released my cock and placed one of my balls in her mouth and used her tongue on it. I didn't know how much more I could take.

After releasing my ball, she looked up at me and said, "Would you like to fuck my tits?"

She moved up and placed my cock between her tits. My God, her tits felt so great massaging my cock. As she held her breasts around my cock, I started pulling on her nipples. I was afraid that I might be pulling too hard, but she said it felt wonderful.

As I kept fucking her tits, my balls started to burn, and I knew I couldn't hold out much longer.

"Bella, I about ready to cum. Oh, oh, fuck, I'm going to shoot my cum in your tits."

She knew just when to release her tits from my cock and shoved it back in her mouth, once again she went all the way down on me and I started shooting my cum in the back of her throat.

She didn't mind at all that I had my hands on the back of her head pressing her firmly onto my cock. Not one drop of cum escaped from her lips.

As she continued swallowing, her throat kept milking the cum out of my cock. When she rose up her head, she smiled at me and asked, "Did I do Okay?"

"Ok?" I responded, "You know you are amazing, my perfect little slut."

She smiled and kissed me, rubbing against me again.

After a while, we decided to redress so we could have some lunch. We settled down in a small dining area that was sun cover and enjoyed the meal we brought.

We couldn't believe what a beautiful day it was. It seemed we had the whole ocean all to ourselves or maybe just this spot. we were enjoying ourselves, making love in the open air, could it get any better?

After lunch, I knew it was time to have the talk with Bella, the whole point of this trip was to be closer to each other, and I wanted her to know everything about me, to know that she could trust me.

"Bella, these couple of days with you have been amazing, but I didn't just bring you her so that we could hang out in public or for all the physical activity," she snickered at me, "you said you wanted to know everything about me, that you feel like I know all about you, but you don't know that much about me, remember?"

"yes Edward, I remember," she took both my hands in between hers, "does this mean you'll finally tell me your life story?"

I laughed, she could be so cute sometimes. "You know I'm from Chicago and that I have an older brother, right?"

"Yes, and that's about it."

"relax, now you'll know everything," I said as I squeezed her hands. "I guess I should start for my family story."

I took a deep breath before continuing, I just hope Bella's opinion of me doesn't change after this.

"my grandfather was a very smart man, he was a banker and an investor, and he knew exactly what business to pick, he was a very powerful man, he owned Banks along Chicago, that's a legacy that father continue." I paused for a while waiting to see her reaction.

She blinked at me, "are you trying to tell me about your family owns Chicago?"

I laughed, "Not exactly like that, but they do have a lot of power and money. My father, he never pushed us to follow his footsteps, he wanted us to do what made us happy, but we do still have responsibilities, after all, that is our family legacy."

"What do you mean?"

"my brother chose to do the same as my father, he studied for it, and is in charge of most of the banks, even though I chose to go a different route, I am still in charge of another part of the banks and companies, even though I didn't studied economy I still know what needs to be done, and I have a work team that takes care of things, I get together with them and with my brother every couple of months to check the things are running okay."

She just stared at me for a while, "so, you are basically telling me that you are rich, were you one of those trust fund kids?"

"Yes, I was, but I realized early on that I didn't want that to define me, it gives you the wrong kind of attention, I wanted people to know there's more of me than that."

"I guess I can understand that, you don't know who's there for you and who's there only for your money," She looked sympathetically at me and rubbed my hands. "Is that why you don't tell people about this?"

"Yes, and why I don't have many friends, but it wasn't always like that," Now it was time to get to the part of the story that she was expecting. "I was different while I was in College."

"Is that where you met Kate?"

"Yes," I stared at her, willing her to listen to the whole story before she made a comment. "while I was in high school I didn't have many friends, I kept to myself I was a loner and I like it that way, but when I got to college I decided to change that and to start experiencing things, I joined a fraternity, and became a typical frat boy."

Bella started laughing, "I cannot picture you like that."

I laughed as well, "I know, but it is true, I partied a lot, had a lot of friends, and Kate was the typical sorority girl, so we went to the same parties and had the same group of friends, they started pushing us to be together, and to get them off our backs, we reached an agreement."

Bella raised an eyebrow at me, I sighed, this was something I was not proud of.

"We became friends with benefits," I explained, "it was fun, and it worked well for us, we continued with that for years, but during our last year of college things changed, Kate got pregnant."

Bella let out a loud gasp, this was a part of my life that only my family knew.

"At first, I had my suspicious, we weren't a couple, but she hadn't been with anyone else in a while and it was my baby, my mother was furious, she never liked Kate, still doesn't, her parents were worse, they couldn't believe she had gotten pregnant before finishing college, before getting married and with a guy who wasn't her boyfriend, they disowned her, she was devastated, so I did what I thought what's the right thing to do, and I married her, it was a small courthouse weddings, only us and my parents, it wasn't ideal, but at the time, we thought it was what we were supposed to do."

"And then what happened?" she seemed genuinely interested.

"then we started living together, as the months passed by, I started feeling excited about becoming a father, having someone to carry on the legacy, but unfortunately, Kate suffered a miscarriage when she was five months along, it was a very painful time for both of us, somehow that pain and that grief pulled us closer together, we learnt to lean on each other, to actually became a couple, and we pulled through it."

She reached over and caressed my cheek, "I'm so sorry, Edward."

"Thank you," I softly whispered, "Kate didn't have her family support, I was all she had, we were already married, living together, we made things work. As the years went by, I kept getting busier and so did she, it was like we had a completely separate life from each other, we were on the edge of going our separate ways when her mother got very sick, they haven't spoken in years, but Kate managed to put her hurt away and asked me to support her, and we moved to Forks so that she could be with her mother, somehow a bad situation pulled us close again."

"I guess it is as they say, your mother will always be your mother, no matter what." Bella said after a deep sigh, sometimes she was very mature for her age.

"Yes," I continued, "at first, it was hard, but Kate's family have a big influence in town, so we both got good jobs, and after a hard battle, Kate's mom recovered, by then we were already stabilize in here, we both love our jobs, and Kate was finally close to her family again, so we decided to stay, but lately things have gone back to the way they were before we move here, and even worse, now we spend even less time together and I've had the suspicion that she's been cheating for a long time."

"And why haven't you done anything about it?"

"You know Kate's family, right?"

She quietly nodded.

"You know how people is in Forks, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts Bella, if I had done something, like divorce her, people would have blame me, and I would have to stand their comments and their glares wherever I go, probably even at my job things would have gotten bad, and I happen to enjoy and like my job, it was just easier that way."

"Living a lie was easier?"

She glared at me, I knew that because of her parents, she knows perfectly well what it's like to witness a marriage base on appearances, and it was something that made her upset.

"I said was, right?" I tried to get her to smile, "ever since you and I started, I have come to realize how unhappy I am in my life, how I'm wasting away in something that isn't real, and don't get me wrong, Kate and I have gone through so much together, that of course I love her, but I'm just not in love with her."

Saying that out loud felt liberating, and it got Bella to give me a small smile.

"maybe my marriage it's already over."

"Edward, first of all, thank you for telling me all of that, for trusting me, I really appreciate it."

I smiled at her and give her hands a small squeeze, "I wanted you to know all of me, no need to thank me."

"and now please don't get mad at me for what I'm about to say," she took a deep breath, "after everything you have told me, I honestly believe your marriage it's not over."

"What?"

"I think your marriage didn't even begin in the first place, I think you have never been a couple, I think you never left your friends with benefits arrangement, and that's all there have ever been between you."

I stayed quite for a long time, I was stunned by what she had said, finally I broke the silence and softly whispered, "I thinks that's an interesting opinion."

She looked straight into my eyes for a little while, then stood up and pulled on my hands, "come on, we just had a very intense talk, and I appreciate everything you share, but this is a beautiful day, and we still got a few hours before we have to leave, let's not waste them, let's relax."

We went back to the deck, where the sun was beating down and after applying more lotion, we decided to just lay there and enjoy the rays.

I must have fallen into a deep sleep, because I awoke with Bella straddling me and gently grinding her pussy into my back while at the same time massaging my shoulders.

I gave a little moan and she laid down on me and started massaging her tits into me. I raised my back up a little to press against her pussy.

Bella's pussy juices were already dripping because I could feel them. I knew she was working up to having an orgasm because she started grinding her pussy harder and harder while moaning that she needed me in her pussy.

All sudden she started fucking my back like the was no tomorrow while raising herself up with her arms. Arching her back, she gave one last thrust with her pussy.

She screamed out, "O God, yes, oh, oh, I can't stop cuming. I don't know how you do it, but my pussy is always drenched when we are together or just talking to you on the phone."

She rolled over onto her towel. I rose up and leaned over and kissed her. I reached for her pussy and gather some of that sweet nectar and placed it on her nipples. As I fondled her breast, I started pulling on those gigantic nipples; I lowered my mouth and placed one in my mouth.

As I was sucking on it, Bella brought her hand up and started stroking the back of my neck and said, "I just love the way you suck on me. Let me feel how much you enjoy sucking on me."

I sucked to the point I could feel her nipple touching the roof of my mouth. I never wanted to let go of it. As I raised my head up, I watched her tit become elongated and suddenly, it popped out of my mouth.

"Don't forget the other one." Bella responded.

As I rolled over onto Bella, she spread her legs and my cock took no time finding her entrance. She reached down and immediately pulled my cock back out and massaged her clit with the head of it and then placed it back where she just took it from.

With the heat from the sun beating down on my back, I shoved my fully erect cock all the way into her pussy with one big thrust. She responded with wonderful groan. While fucking her, I started sucking on her other nipple.

She reached up and started stroking the back of my neck and head, "You can fuck me and suck on me anytime you want. I love having your hard cock in my pussy."

As we continued, our bodies became quite lathered from fucking our brains out.

Bella couldn't hold back any longer and started screaming, "Oh, please fuck me. Make me cum. Don't stop sucking. Fill my pussy with your hot cum. Oh yes fuck me, yes fuck me."

She reached down and vigorously started rubbing her clit.

I let go of her gorgeous nipple, rose up on my arms and slammed into her awaiting pussy.

"Yes, yes. Oh, my God, oh yes, make me cum. Please, please make me cum. Fill my pussy, yes please oh yes, please, fuck me. Don't stop please." Bella screamed

As we exploded together, her pussy gripped my cock with vengeance.

"Yeeeeesss, yeeeeessss, oh my God, that was absolutely just fantastic." she said as her body continued to shudder.

I smirked at her, I loved leaving her breathless like that, she was fantastic, it was always amazing with her.

After we recovered, we stayed resting for a while, then we got cleaned up and redress, and we began our journey back.

We got to the hotel and after a deep kiss, got our stuff ready for checking out.

The ride back to Forks was quiet, we were both tired after the events of the day, it was a comfortable silence, we were happy just to enjoy each other's company.

I dropped Bella off a couple streets from her house and after thanking me for the trip and a goodnight kiss, I went home.

All the way back, Bella's words about my marriage kept sounding in my head.

Maybe she was right.

Maybe it was time to finally do something about it.

* * *

 **This one was not as smutty as the other ones, but it was important for the plot development.**

 **Let me know your thoughts, and thank you for reading. I read all your reviews, and I love knowing what you like and what you expect.**

 **I'm currently writing a story for a new contest, so the next update will be on Friday 8.**


	6. Future Plans

**Hi guys, thank you for your support on this story, hopefully you will like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Future Plans**

 **BPOV**

"So that was a fun night," Jacob said as we reach my front door.

I leaned against it and gave him a small smile. "Yes, I guess so."

"I know what's going on with you, you been acting weird and now I know why."

"I have no idea what you're talking about I nervously answer."

"Come on Bells, I know you since forever," he exclaimed "I know you're nervous about leaving next week, it happened to me too."

"You? Nervous?" I laughed, "That is hard to believe."

"It's true," he shrugged "I'm leaving for Canada tomorrow to start a whole new life, it's nerve-wracking. "

"I know," I said sadly, "I can't believe this is last night I'll see you."

"Hey, don't be like that, we will see each other again, we've been through so much together, we will always be part of each other's lives."

I hugged him hard, "I hope so."

"I'm going to miss you, Bells."

"Me too, don't forget about me."

"Never." He promised.

After hugging for a while he stepped back and we said our final goodbyes.

I walked into my house and started making my way to my room, but as I reached the stairs, a noise from the kitchen caught my attention.

"Is someone there? Mom is that you?"

I was starting to get freak out.

As I walked farther into the kitchen, he appeared almost scaring me to death.

"Dammit Edward, you scared me, what the hell are you doing hiding in here?"

"I wanted to talk to you but you didn't answer my calls."

"Now you want to talk to me, I've been trying to see you for the past 2 weeks and every time I tell you to meet you have an excuse." I angrily told him.

Since we came back from Seattle, we have text and talked on the phone, but every time I wanted to see him, he blew me off, making up an excuse. I was hurt, I thought we had gotten closer on that weekend, but maybe I was wrong, and he was trying to end things before I left.

"I can explain everything, I needed time to fix some things but now I can tell you about it." He tried to explain. "But I can see that you haven't missed me much. Have you?" He said as he leaned his head towards the door, letting me know that he saw me with Jacob.

I huffed, he was unbelievable. "Not that you deserve an explanation after what you did, but that's my best friend and he's leaving for college tomorrow, I probably will never see him again and I just said goodbye to him so I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"Bella," he sighed.

"Save it, Edward, I thought we had something that was special but it clearly wasn't like that especially if you think I would just go around with any guy."

"I don't think that just please give me a chance to explain." He begged.

"You know if you wanted two endings a week before I left you should have just told me, and I would have stopped bothering you."

He exhaled, "look, Bella, I know you have every right to be angry please, please give me a chance to explain, if you don't want to see me after that I would leave you alone I promise."

He seemed sincere, and I was curious, so I agreed. "Okay, but you can't take long, I had an emotional day and I'm tired."

"Okay, fine, but it can't be here, you need to come with me."

"Are you being serious right now?"

He gave me that lost puppy look that he mastered so well, and I couldn't refuse.

We quietly went to his car and drive for about 15 minutes, until we reached the outskirts of town, he stopped the car next to a small house surrounded by trees.

"We are here."

"Here where?" I asked confused, "did you bring me here to kill me?"

He laughed, "Don't be silly, let's go in."

We walked into the house, and I could see a small living room with a big couch, a small coffee table and a flat TV on the wall.

"Whose house is this?" I asked Edward.

"You see those papers on the coffee table?" I nodded, "go read them, please."

"Edward I am not in the mood for games."

"Bella please just do it, I promise it's not a game."

I stared at him for a few seconds and then did as he said.

When I read the papers, I was shocked and confused.

I turned to Edward, "are these divorce papers?"

"Yes, they are, I'm giving them to Kate tomorrow."

He stared at me and after realizing I wasn't going to say anything he walked towards me and took the papers from my hands.

"I want to be with you, Bella."

 **EPOV**

She stared at me wide-eyed and with her mouth open.

"I know our relationship is not normal right now, and we still have a lot to learn about each other, but I know, deep inside me, that if I don't try this, I'll regret for the rest of my life, I'm done living a lie, I need to follow my heart."

"And your heart is telling you to be with me?" she asked quietly.

"yes, my heart, my mind, every part of me," I exclaimed, "Bella, you have brought me back to life, I was just drifting through life, following my routine, just existing, but you have awakened something in me, something I never thought I would feel or find."

"Are you serious?" she seemed worried and confused, and I guess I couldn't blame her; I had two weeks to plan and thought everything, to her it was all new.

"I know you feel our connection as strongly as I do, and there are no guarantees but we have to try this Bella, for real, an actual, real relationship, I think we can be so great together, and I promise to do my best and really work for this to work between us."

After more minutes of silence, I couldn't take it anymore, "say something, please."

"This is crazy, how is it going to work? I'm leaving in a week."

"I have a plan, I'm not going to lie, It's not going to be easy, but I know we can make it, the question is do you want this?"

I hoped she said yes, I wanted this and was ready for everything that came our way.

Finally, she smiled, "of course, I want you, Edward, I want this so badly, I have wanted it for a while, I just never thought it would actually happen."

I gave a long sigh and hugged her. "It's happening, and we are going to make it work."

She squeezed me to her and then stepped back, "tell me everything."

We sat down on the couch next to each other and then I began. "First of all, I want you to know that the reason I didn't see you for these two weeks was not because I didn't want to, believe me, I did, but I had to meet with the lawyers and find the best course of action, and I also bought this house and I had to furnish it, and all of that, plus work, took all my time."

She quirked an eyebrow at me, "you call this furnish?"

"No, the rest of the things will arrive Tuesday, and aside from this, there's also a mattress in the bedroom upstairs."

"Poor baby, sleeping on a mattress on the floor." She mocked me.

I pinched her leg and then smiled at her, "I missed you, but the lawyers said it was best if I didn't see you, we have to be extra careful now, until the divorce is over."

"You told the lawyers about me?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, it's always best to tell them the truth."

"How is everything going to be?" she asked after a few silent seconds, "do you think it will take long?"

"Not really, I think Kate will understand that is the best for both of us, so it should be simple and fast."

"Are you going to tell her the truth?"

"No, it will be easier that way." She looked at me and I continued explaining, "I just don't want to give her a reason to start unnecessary drama and make the process longer than it needs to be."

She nodded and leaned against me, "it makes sense, and what are we going to do?"

"We need to be careful during this week, it's your last week here and I want to spend as much as I can with you, but we can only see each other here, it's safer that way."

"Okay, I can work with that but what about after?"

"After you leave?"

She nodded. It was time to tell her the entire plan.

"Remember I told you that I love my job here?"

She nodded again.

"Well, now that I'm divorcing Kate I think it's time for me to look for other options, and I heard there were good teaching jobs in California." I waited for her reaction, and she surprised me, by getting on my lap and kissing me like her life depended on it.

After she was done, she leaned back and looked at me with a big smile on her face, "you are moving to California?"

I took her face in between my hands as I answer, "I meant it when I said I wanted to make things work with you."

"When can you move?"

"I have to finalize the divorce and I have a contract with the school that I have to keep, but that ends with the next school year, so by the beginning of next summer, I will be there."

She wrapped her hands behind my head, "that's okay, during those months you can look for a good job and there's a lot of holidays in between in which you can go visit me and check out the area."

I smiled at her, she was so mature and so smart.

"Or you can come here, and I can keep you lock in as my little sex slave." I teased her.

"I think that can be arranged too," she gave a deep kiss and a blinding smile, "we are going to make this work."

"Yes, we are." I gave her a quick kiss, "I already have it all planned out."

"You do?" I nodded, "well then, I have nothing to worry about. I trust you." She kissed me then, and her words combined with her taste made me feel as the luckiest man alive.

"I think it's time for us to celebrate now, Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, really?" I asked her raising an eyebrow and she nodded, "we do have quite a lot to celebrate."

She smirked at me, and I knew my naughty girl was back and wanted to play, and I was all too willing to oblige.

I put her long slender body down on the couch and kissed her deeply. Our lips devoured each other like lovers who just reunited after a long absence. My hands slid to the zipper of her hoodie as her hands grasped my belt and pulled me closer to her. I slid her zipper down to reveal a gold cross and chain around her neck along with her firm young breasts covered by a black lace bra with a little pink ribbon.

I unzipped her hoodie completely and I knelt in front of her long slender body as she sat back on the couch. I leaned in and I kissed her stomach softly. Remembering how ticklish she was I avoided the sensitive areas as I let my fingertips caress her soft, supple skin. My lips moved up as I kissed her body, inching higher with every kiss until I reached her lace covered breasts.

I reached up and slid her hoodie down over her shoulders as I playfully nibbled on her flesh through the lace. She pressed her head back into the couch and let out a soft moan as I guided the hoodie off of her young body and let it fall behind her on the couch. I looked up and saw she was biting her lower lip, her eyes were closed and her chest was heaving.

I let my fingertips move slowly up her back until I found the clasp of her bra and unhooked it with one quick snap. My eyes were all over her flesh as I unwrapped my presents by lifting the black lace bra up off of her amazingly firm cups. I couldn't help but think just how close to perfection Bella's body was with her puffy pink nipples hardening as I watched.

My mouth devoured her left nipple as Bella grabbed me by my hair and pulled me into her chest as I teased her flesh with quick circles of my wet tongue. I playfully nibbled on her hard nipple causing her to let out a barely audible moan. I moved my mouth to her other nipple as I slid my left hand inside of her short little running shorts and found her smooth, wet pussy waiting there for me. She let out another little moan and pulled my head down harder into her chest as I found her clit with my fingertips and made a few quick, teasing motions around it. I playfully bit down on her hard nipple as I teased her and she moaned softly.

Bella grabbed my face and pulled me up to her. She kissed me hard as my fingertips continued teasing her pussy beneath her running shorts. Her body melted into the black leather couch as I devoured her deliciously soft lips. She moaned quietly as she slid her soft tongue into my mouth and I felt it twirl around my tongue a few times before exiting as fast as it had entered. My fingertips moved down and traced her soft pussy lips which were now completely coated with her sweet juices.

I moaned as I engulfed the sweet flesh of her right breast with my mouth and slid my right hand up to caress the left. I rolled her hard nipple between my fingertip and my thumb and squeezed playfully.

My left hand slid slowly up and down her soft, wet pussy lips teasing her until my fingertips were thoroughly coated with her slick juices. I rolled my tongue around her puffy nipple as I bent my middle finger and slid it inside of her dripping pussy ever so slowly.

My finger slid slowly in and out of her tight pussy as I kissed my way back up to her neck. Her body was starting to move in time with the slow thrusts of my finger and I felt Bella's gold chain beneath my lips as she let out soft little moans into my ear as I finger fucked her tight wet pussy.

I nibbled softly on Bella's earlobe as my right hand moved slowly up her back. The middle finger of my left hand was slipping in and out of Bella's pussy and with each little stroke she was letting out a barely audible little moan. I could hear her breathing getting heavier as I slid my finger in and out faster and faster.

Bella moaned as my right hand grabbed a hold of her brown ponytail and tugged it back. I continued fingering her adding my ring finger to the mix. Bella let out a moan as she felt the second finger slide slowly inside her wet little pussy and she let out a high pitched whimper into my ear when she felt my wedding ring slip between her tight, drenched pussy lips.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned into my ear as I let my fingers glide in and out of her tiny little pussy faster and faster.

"You like that baby?" I groaned as I pulled her soft brown hair back harder.

"Mmhmm," she moaned softly as she bit down on my neck.

"Such a dirty little slut taking my wedding ring inside you," I whispered softly in her ear as I pounded her tiny pussy with my two fingers over and over again. My fingers moved in and out faster and faster until I could feel her body tensing up so I pulled her ponytail back hard and buried just my ring finger deep inside of her pussy so that she could feel my wedding band inside her. "Cum on my ring you dirty little slut," I growled quietly.

"Holy hell!" she moaned into my ear as her body began convulsing and her dripping wet pussy gripped down hard upon on my ring finger as she stifled her moans by pressing her face into my shoulder.

"That's it, baby," I whispered as I tugged her ponytail back as she bit down on my shoulder and came hard. Her pussy gripped down hard on my finger tightly and soaked it and my wedding ring with her sweet juices.

I moved back and looked up at her. There was a mixture of pleasure and animal lust in her sparkling brown eyes. I smiled as I slid my hand from beneath her running shorts, making sure to lightly graze her clit with my wedding band.

She grinned as she took my hand and engulfed my ring finger in her mouth, rolling her tongue around it to clean her juices off.

"Fuck, you are such a bad little girl," I said as I tugged her hair back playfully and kissed her neck.

"You love it," Bella smiled, "now it's your turn on the couch."

"Not so fast," I said as I released her ponytail and let my hands move down to the waistband of her running shorts and slid them down her long legs. Bella's brown eyes sparkled down at me and she bit down on her lower lip as she watched me lean in until my tongue was sliding inside of her pussy.

"Oh fuck," she moaned as my tongue enjoyed lapping up the remnants of her latest orgasm. She grabbed my hair hard as my rolled tongue darted in and out of her hole faster. I looked up to see her biting down harder on her lip and her eyes were closed tightly as she fought what was coming.

"Remember not to scream you little slut," I whispered as one hand moved up to tease her hard nipples and the other moved to let me tease her clit with my thumb as I ate her sweet pussy with my tongue. I squeezed her nipple hard as my tongue darted deep inside her. My thumb made quick little circles around her clit as I looked up Bella. She was looking down at me, our eyes were locked and she was grinding her drenched little pussy up into my face.

I knew she was close so I turned up the heat and rubbed her clit harder and faster as I pounded deep into her with my tongue. She barely made a sound when her pussy unloaded its sweet juices sending the delicious liquid all over my face and the couch. Our eyes were still locked on each other as I used my tongue to try and drink down every sweet drop that I could.

As she came down from her orgasm I slowly licked her clit and used my tongue to clean up as much of her juices as I could off the leather couch.

"Wow, what the fuck was that?" Bella pulled me up to her.

"You didn't know you were a squirter, huh?" I smiled.

"I had no idea, I guess you know how to really turn me on," Bella smiled then giggled softly.

"You could really get me in a lot of trouble," I smiled.

"Mmhmm, I could." Bella looked into my eyes for a moment before she kissed me softly and said, "Now it's your turn on the couch."

Bella stood up as I sat up on the couch. I looked up at her standing there naked in front of me wearing just her shoes, socks and gold chain. She kneeled in front of me and unbuckled my belt and then quickly unbuttoned my jeans. She pulled the zipper down and reached in for my cock, in one quick motion she had freed my hardening shaft from my boxer-briefs.

I let out a soft moan as I felt her hot wet tongue caress the head of my throbbing cock. She playfully licked it a few times before she rolled her tongue around my sensitive throbbing head and took me deep into her hot, wet mouth. Her soft red lips gripped my cock tightly as they slowly slid their way up and down my rock hard shaft.

I reached out and grabbed my phone from the coffee table near the couch and put it into video mode. Bella smirked and looked into the camera as she slowly took my throbbing cock deep in and out of her mouth a few times before sliding her lips free and letting her tongue tease the head of my cock playfully. With every little twist and twirl of her tongue I let out a little moan and Bella smiled.

"That's how you suck a cock future ex, Mrs. Cullen, I hear you might need a few lessons, so you don't lose your next husband, as you did this one." She said looking into the camera before she giggled and started going back down on my cock. I reached out with my free hand and grabbed her ponytail as she bobbed her head up and down on my pulsating cock.

Bella's eyes were fixed right on the camera as she licked her soft red lips then glided them up and down my cock ever so slowly. Her lips slid down my shaft until I could feel the throbbing head of my cock entering her throat. Up and down she was relentless as she kept coming back for more. She was putting on a performance for the camera and I was a very appreciative audience.

Bella looked up into my eyes as she slowly sucked my cock. I had a perfect view of her amazing tits as they moved up and down with the rhythm of her mouth on my cock. She reached down with her left hand and slid her fingertips between her legs and started rubbing her pussy as she went down on me.

"What's your favorite fantasy?" she asked me as her tongue playfully flicked the underside of my cockhead.

"You are Bella," I moaned.

"Mmm, and what do you want to do to me?" She looked up at me with those sexy brown eyes as she slowly rubbed her pussy.

"Anything, everything," I groaned as I pulled her ponytail back and put the phone, still recording, back on the table.

"What do you want to do to me right now?" she asked with a wicked little grin as she reached out with her right hand and slowly stroked my throbbing cock.

"I want to bend you over the side of the couch, slap your perfect little ass and fuck you like the little homewrecking slut you are," I growled just loud enough for her to hear me.

"Yes, sir," she said as she leaned in and kissed my cock, rolling her tongue around the throbbing head before I let go of her ponytail and she stood up and walked to the side of the couch. I got up and moved behind her as she bent over the side of the black leather couch and looked back at me as I slid off my jeans and boxer-briefs. She wiggled her ass in the air and I couldn't resist giving it a good smack with my right hand. She stifled a scream as I moved behind her and spread her legs. I pushed her body forward over the armrest as grabbed onto her slim hips.

I spanked Bella again.

"Fuck me, baby," Bella moaned, "I need your cock."

I smiled as I guided the throbbing head of my hard cock to her dripping wet pussy and slid it slowly inside as I pulled her back by her hips. Her pussy was so tight it felt like heaven as I slowly slid my cock in and out of her hot young body.

I groaned low as I reached up with my right hand and grabbed a firm hold on her soft ponytail and pulled her back to me as I thrust my cock deep inside her.

"I'm going to make you forget her," Bella moaned as she looked back at me over her shoulder.

"I bet you will do a lot of things," I groaned thrusting deeper and deeper inside of Bella's tiny wet pussy.

"You know it," Bella cooed as I pounded her slim body against the big leather couch. She let out a moan.

"Fuck," I whispered as I felt Bella's pussy grip down hard on my cock and then release it.

"Let the bitch catch us," Bella whispered as she used her tight pussy to grip and release my cock again and again.

My head was spinning, I couldn't help but marvel at just how good Bella's pussy felt as it gripped and released my cock over and over. I wondered if she practiced this maneuver or if she was just that good at being a little slut.

"We can't, not yet," I whispered, surprising even myself with the not yet part. My cock felt so good inside her at that moment that I think I would have done anything she asked me to.

"Fuck me," she whispered as she looked back at me with her brown eyes. I tugged Bella back hard by her hair and started pounding her dripping teen pussy with my thick, hard cock. The couch moved slightly with every hard thrust I pounded into Bella's perfect pussy.

Bella started to moan louder so she grabbed one of the pillows off the couch and buried her face in it as I fucked her harder, faster and deeper. Her pussy was tightly wrapped around my cock as I slammed it in and out of her with abandon.

My body was on autopilot as it gave it to my most carnal desires as I tugged Bella's pretty brown hair back and slammed my cock home again and again in her dripping pussy.

I could feel my explosion getting closer and closer as Bella's pussy dripped down her thighs as it took in every inch of my manhood inside her. I heard her squeal into the pillow as her tight pussy clamped down hard on my cock like a vise. This time she wasn't releasing so I slammed myself deep inside her, grinding her body hard against the arm of the big leather couch as I came hard.

I bit down on my lip and pulled her hair back as her pussy milked every last bit of jizz that it could from my cock. I let out a loud moan as her pussy clenched and released me over and over again. I let go of Bella's ponytail and took a deep breath as I slipped my cock free of her pussy.

I reached down and pulled Bella up to her feet, turning her to look at her. Her face was flushed red but she had a big smile. She put her arms around my neck and got up on her tiptoes and she kissed me deeply.

"You're amazing," she said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Right back at you," I grinned.

We kissed hungrily until she pulled back, "I have to go back home."

"No." I groaned, I didn't want her to leave, I wanted to keep having her all night long.

"I don't want to, but I have to, my mom it's not on my back so much anymore, but we still have to be careful."

I sighed knowing she was right. "Now we have to be more careful than ever, one more kiss and I'll take you home."

She smiled at me and kissed me, and after a few minutes of kissing and touching, we got dressed and made our way back.

"Tomorrow I'll give Kate the papers, it's probably not going to be easy, do you think we can meet at night?" I asked before she left the car.

"Of course, I want to see you every night, until I leave."

I smirked at her, "that can be arranged."

She leaned over to kiss me. "Good night, baby, good luck." And then she exited the car and walked towards her house.

I stayed there for a moment and wondered what the next day would bring, hoping everything would turn out good for us.

* * *

 **A/N: So that is the beginning of the end, I always said it was going to be short, two maybe three chapters more, I usually write drama free stories, but I think these two are about to get a little bit of it, after all Edward is dating his former student, let me know what you think will happen, and if you like this chapter.**

 **I could recently re enter my twitter account after many years, so if you want you can go follow me there, TrueFanV.**

 **Love you and Thank you. :)**


	7. Not That Simple

**Hi guys, Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Not That Simple**

 **EPOV**

After dropping Bella off the night before, I went straight back to my new house, but I couldn't sleep at all during the night, I was nervous about everything that was coming, by 7 am I was already on my way to work, and I tried to put all on my focus on it, and worrying about the rest later, after work the movers finally brought the bed, so, hopefully, tonight I will be able to sleep better.

After the bed was in place and I finished fixing some things around the house, I went to find Kate in my now, old house, it was 7 pm so, by the time, I was sure I would find her home, but that wasn't the case, I decided to wait for her, and in the mid-time I took the rest of my clothes, after tonight, I wasn't planning on coming back to this house.

I was in the kitchen, finishing eating when she finally arrived, surprised to see me there.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you, I need to talk to you." I calmly answered.

"Okay. What's up?" She sat down in front of me and I handed her the papers, that were next to me on the table.

She read them and then looked at me, shocked clearly showing on her face. "What the hell is this?"

I took a deep breath before answering her, "Kate, we both know this hasn't been working for a long time now."

"You are serious?" She asked standing up, "You really think you are going to divorce me?"

"Let's not make this harder than it needs to be," I tried to keep things from escalating, "I care about you, and have a lot of respect for you, but we both know we are not in love with each other, we barely speak."

"Love?" She scoffed, "What does love have to do with anything?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Come on Edward, we are friends, we have known each other for so many years, we look great together, and are very compatible in every way, we have everything to have a great marriage, love is just something someone made up to make little girls believe in Prince Charming and go crazy over silly Disney movies, but that's not real."

"So, you don't believe in love and have never been in love with me?" I asked just to be sure.

"Edward, you know that we are an excellent power couple, love has never had anything to do with it."

"It has always been about money and appearances, right?", now everything was even better for me, "sign the papers, Kate, this is a facade."

"You have always been okay with our agreement, I know you have never been in love with me, so why the sudden talk about it?", she stared at me waiting for an answer, then let out a cynical laugh, "Who is she?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Edward don't play dumb, who's the girl who has you talking about love and suddenly wanting to divorce me?"

I laughed, I couldn't believe she could be this shameless, "I'm not the one who's cheating here."

"Now I'm the cheater?" she asked acting offended.

"I know you are sleeping with your boss, so sign the papers and don't test my patience, I'm done living this lie."

"Don't be ridiculous, you are going to throw everything away just for a new plaything?"

"I'm not cheating on you, I just realized that we both deserve better than this, I want to be with someone who loves me, and who sees me as something more than just a bank account, and you deserve that too, we both deserve to find true happiness." I just wanted this to be over, hopefully, she could see reason and stop this discussion.

After a minute of her pacing in silence, I decide to continue to get her to sign the papers, "Look Kate, you said we are friends, right?" she looked at me and silently nodded, "Friends want the best for each other, friends want happiness for each other, I'm going to give a good settlement, you'll get the house, the car, and enough money that if you want you can stop working."

"You really want out of this, don't you?" She asked motioning between us.

"I just want to find happiness and true love." I shrugged, "You may not believe in it, but I do."

She sighed and then sat back down, "I'll have my lawyer look at the papers, and then I'll sign, I'll let you know what the lawyer says by tomorrow."

"Thank you." I honestly said and stood up to gather my things and leave.

When she saw me about to leave with my back she asked where will I be staying, but I couldn't tell her about the house, so I told her I would stay in a hotel in Port Angeles, and after a few silent moments looking at each other, I finally left.

On the way to the house, I sent Bella a text asking her to come over, I couldn't wait to share the news with her.

When I arrived, I laid on the couch with a cold beer, waiting for Bella to arrive.

When she arrived, she was desperate to hear how things went with Kate but first I took her to my room to show her the new bed.

"I can imagine the fun we will have on this big bed," she said while biting her lip, "now, tell me how it went?"

I smiled, "it went well, she would give the papers to her lawyer tomorrow, and then she'll sign."

"Are you sure she'll sign?"

"Yes, she is getting a great settlement, don't worry, we are finally free."

She let out a little squeal and launched herself at me, "Then, I guess it's time to celebrate again."

She stepped back and started to slowly unbutton the buttons on her denim shirt and let it fall to the floor, revealing a sexy red lace bra that showed off her perfect, firm cups. She pushed me to sit down on the bed and then sat down on my lap and put her arm on my shoulder as she leaned in and softly kissed my neck. "She didn't deserve you," she whispered as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"She didn't, did she?" I answered with a low moan as Bella's soft red lips playfully kissed my neck.

"No, she didn't. But I do," she looked up at me with her sparkling brown eyes.

"You do?" I asked playfully.

"I think so, haven't I been the perfect little slut?" Bella smiled wide then bit down seductively on her plump lower lip as her eyes gazed directly into mine.

"That and then some," I answered.

Bella nuzzled her nose against my cheek and playfully flicked my earlobe with her soft, warm tongue. I moaned as she nibbled softly on my neck, my right hand slid up Bella's back and gathered a handful of her soft, brown hair, she moaned as I tugged her back gently by her hair and kissed her neck. Her young body was grinding against my lap as I kissed and nibbled softly on her soft, sweet flesh.

"You are amazing," I moaned.

"I know," she giggled as she backed away enough to look into my eyes.

She kissed me deeply as her hands ran through my hair. I fell back on the big, king-sized bed and Bella straddled me and looked down into my eyes. my fingertips found the waistband of Bella's skinny jeans and slid around to the buttons on the front and popped the first one free as our eyes locked on each other.

"I love it when you undress me," Bella moaned, her brown eyes searching mine as I unbuttoned the next button on the fly of her tight jeans.

"And I love undressing you," I moaned as Bella leaned in and kissed me softly again and I popped the last button on her jeans. I glanced down to see she was wearing a pair of sexy little red lace panties that perfectly matched her bra and couldn't help but smile.

"You approve?" she giggled.

"I do, you are so damn sexy Bella," I said as I looked back up into her brown eyes and let my hands slide her jeans slowly down her sexy long legs. Bella kicked off her heels and slipped out of her jeans and then leaned in and grabbed the black polo shirt that I was wearing.

"You're way too overdressed," she groaned as my hands grabbed her hips and pulled her body to mine. I kissed her breasts through the red lace of her bra as she pulled my shirt higher. She let out a few high-pitched moans as I nibbled playfully on her hardening nipples before I had to move back for her to get my shirt over my head.

I closed my eyes for the moment of darkness caused as the shirt made its way up past my eyes and when I opened them I saw Bella standing there in front of me with a devilish grin on her face. It amazed me for a moment just how sweet and innocent that she looked standing there in front of me in just her red lace bra and panties.

"You should be a model," I said as my eyes moved up and down her body looking as good if not better than the models in any lingerie catalog that I've ever seen.

"But I just want to model for you," Bella grinned and gave me a quick little model twirl to show off her sexy little outfit and her sexy body.

"You are too good to me," I smiled.

"I know, right?" Bella giggled. "Stand up," Bella said as she reached the bed and kneeled down in front of me. I stood up and I watched as her brown eyes looked up at me and her manicured hands unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned my jeans. She grabbed the waistbands of both my jeans and my boxer-briefs and in one quick move had them both down at my feet in an instant letting my hardening cock spring to life.

I kicked off my shoes and socks and stepped free of my jeans and underwear as Bella playfully flicked the head of my cock a few times with her soft, wet tongue before she pushed me back on to the bed. She got on top of me and kissed her way slowly up my body. Her soft, warm lips felt amazing as they moved up inch by inch.

"Fuck, you drive me crazy," I moaned softly as I grabbed a handful of Bella's long brown hair as she kissed and nibbled softly on my neck.

"Good, because you've been driving me crazy for years," Bella said as she looked into my eyes and straddled me. My hands moved down to her hips as she expertly teased my rock-hard cock by gently rubbing it with her soft, red lace panties.

"I truly had no clue," I smiled.

"Really? I thought I was being way too obvious," Bella giggled as she leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Guys can be so dense," Bella giggled as she shook her head in disbelief and traced my raging cock with her soft panties.

"That is true; sometimes we just don't have a clue," I said as I reached up and pulled Bella down to me and kissed her hard. Bella slipped her sweet tongue into my mouth and twirled it playfully around my tongue as she moaned.

I let my big, strong hands slide slowly up and down her back as we kissed. My fingertips found the clasp of her sexy red lace bra and I quickly snapped it open. Bella moved her shoulders in to let the bra fall before she grabbed it and tossed it across the room all the while still kissing me.

My hands made their way down to Bella's firm young ass and I playfully spanked her as her lips devoured mine with every deep, wet kiss. She moved her hands up to my shoulders and pushed herself up; her eyes were hovering above mine as her soft brown hair dangled down on to my skin.

Bella smiled at me and quickly started kissing her way down my body until she was kneeling in front of me and her soft, red lips were on my rock-hard cock. She flicked the big, swollen head with her tongue and then took the entire length deep into her hot, wet mouth.

I watched her closely as she bobbed her head up and down my throbbing cock.

"That's it, baby," she moaned in her sweet little girl voice, "cum for me." The combination of the friction from her hands and her soft, sweet mouth was a sensation like I'd never experienced before. Bella sucked on the head of my cock as I felt myself exploding.

"Fuck, yes, Bella," I moaned out as she engulfed my mouth with her soft, sweet lips. Her eyes were looking up into mine as I exploded deep into her mouth. Her hands jerking me over milking me of every last drop of my hot, sticky cum. "That was fucking amazing," I moaned.

Bella slowly moved up next to me on the bed. She sat facing me and she spread her long, sexy legs so I could see the little red lace panties that she was wearing were now absolutely soaked with her juices, she slid her hand slowly down her body until it was between her legs, rubbing softly over her red lace panties as she let out soft little moans as she teased herself. She moved her free hand over and slid her panties to the side giving me a perfect view of her pretty pink pussy glistening with her sweet juices. Bella looked into my eyes and smiled as she let her fingers touch her pink pussy lips then slid them up over her clit as she bit down hard on her lower lip and moaned.

I moved down so my face was between her legs as I kissed her soft, wet flesh and used my tongue to make quick, teasing circles around her sweet clit. Bella shrieked and grabbed a hold of my hair as I sucked her sweet little button into my mouth and moaned. My tongue rolled around her clit ever so slowly as I could feel her body squirming below me.

I ground my lips up against her sweet flesh as my tongue continued to tease her with soft little circles and quick little flicks. I could tell by the continuous moans and shrieks that she was getting close; I glanced up and could see her firm cups rising and falling as her breathing quickened. Her eyes were closed, and her head was grinding her soft brown hair back into the bed as she let go and exploded into a shuttering orgasm.

I let my tongue roll around Bella's clit as she rode the wave of pleasure.

"Holy fuck baby, that was hot," she moaned as she moved herself up and fell into my arms. She kissed my lips with a soft, wet lingering kiss.

"Yes, it was," I chuckled as she nuzzled her face against my neck, still trying to catch her breath. I pulled her body closer to mine.

After a few minutes, I got on top of Bella, supporting myself on my elbows. Her long legs wrapped around me as I looked down into her brown eyes. Bella's hand moved down my body until she found my raging hard-on.

"You don't even give a girl time to catch her breath," she grinned as she guided my throbbing cock to her waiting pussy. I could feel her dripping wet lips caress the head of my cock as Bella moved it up and down slowly, coating my cockhead with her slick juices.

"Are you complaining?" I groaned with a grin.

"No, sir," she moaned as her hands moved up around my neck. I leaned in to kiss her soft, red lips as my throbbing cock slipped slowly inside of her tight, wet pussy. I moaned as I fucked her slowly, her pussy gripping my cock ever so tightly with each slow, deep thrust. I took a deep breath as I guided my rock-hard cock deep inside Bella and just left it there for a moment, I looked into her eyes as she smiled up at me. She softly bit her lower lip and I could feel her pussy muscles contracting against my cock.

"You have no idea how fucking amazing that feels," I moaned.

"I think I have a clue," she giggled as her pussy gripped me as tight as it ever has as our eyes locked on each other.

"Fuck," I growled as I kissed her deeply and rolled over onto my back and pulled her sexy, slim body on top of mine. Bella was straddling me with her hands on my chest as I looked up at her beautiful face looking back at me as she guided her body slowly up and down on my engorged cock.

"You like my pussy, baby?" Bella moaned in her little girl voice.

"I do," I groaned as my hands grasped her hips and guided her tight pussy faster up and down my cock.

"I would never cheat on you," Bella groaned as she leaned down, her hair falling all around me as she kissed me deeply. Her hot young body was grinding against mine and her tight little pussy was sliding up and down my throbbing hard cock. Her body felt so good on mine and her pussy was absolute heaven.

"Bella," I moaned.

"I mean it; I would never do that to you. The bitch doesn't deserve you," Bella whispered in my ear as she rode me slowly, her hair tickling my face as she nibbled softly on my earlobe. Feeling her on top of me and feeling her soft lips on my skin just felt so right.

"And who does?" I asked with a moan as I kissed Bella's neck softly and let my hands slide up the soft skin of her back.

"I do," Bella moaned quietly as she let her pussy pause at the base of my cock. I moaned as Bella resumed slowly guiding her tight, velvety pussy slowly up and down my cock.

she put her hands on my shoulders and pushed herself up onto her knees. She groaned and bit down on her lower lip as her pussy teased the head of my throbbing cock by taking it in just an inch or two over and over again as she looked down into my eyes, my hands slid up her hips and I started thrusting my hard cock up inside her as I pulled her young body down to mine. I watched her as she rode me; her body was perfection with her firm tits bouncing and her sexy long brown hair flying every which way as she bounced up and down on me.

"Fuck, you are so naughty baby," I groaned as Bella pounded her body down on my cock harder and faster, taking every inch of my hard throbbing cock inside her.

"Only for you," she moaned, "Fuck your little slut, Edward."

I was close to cumming and trying to make it last just a little bit longer, so I pulled Bella up off my cock and took a deep breath. She looked at me and began to pout as I stood up next to the bed and pulled her body to mine. I leaned in and kissed her hard as I took a handful of her soft hair with my right hand and pulled her to her feet. I spun her body around and bent her over the side of the big king bed.

I put my hand around Bella's neck and she moaned loudly as I slipped my hard cock back inside of her soaked little pussy.

"Fuck me, Edward," Bella moaned as I grabbed a handful of her hair with my right hand and wrapped it around my fingers. I tugged her back hard by her hair as I pounded her tiny pussy with my throbbing cock with deep, hard thrusts. I tightened my left hand around her neck as she shrieked with delight.

"You like that, slut?" I moaned as I split her teen pussy in two with my throbbing eight inches and ground her sexy slim body into the big bed.

"Yes baby," she moaned, "use your little slut. Fuck me, choke me, make me cum."

My balls were slapping up against Bella's perfect young ass as I tugged her back by her hair and neck. Her pussy was soaking my cock as she started to cum over and over again as she let out scream after scream. Her tiny pussy gripping and releasing me as I let go of her neck and tugged her back hard by her hair as I moaned and started to explode.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed as I thrust myself as hard as I could deep inside her tight little body. I yanked her hair back hard as I filled her pussy up with wave after wave of my hot white cum, loving the way she moaned as she took every drop. Her head was looking up at the ceiling as I pulled back hard on her soft hair and moaned as my orgasm subsided.

"You are truly amazing," I said as I slid my cock from Bella's pussy and pulled her up to me as I released her hair.

"I know," she groaned as I leaned in and kissed her sweet lips. I fell down on the bed and took Bella with me.

"You drive me crazy, I hope I didn't pull too hard," I whispered as Bella climbed on top of me.

"Not at all," she grinned as she stared into my eyes. "You turn me on so much. This is exactly how I imagined it would be."

"Then you have a very dirty imagination, young lady," I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"You have no idea," Bella giggled as she stretched her long body out on mine and rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes and we drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, we woke up early and after a quick breakfast and a sweet kiss, we went our separate ways, Bella was spending all day with her best friends, one of them was leaving in two days and they wanted to have a girls night, just the three of them, I was sad I wouldn't see her at night, but I understood and besides I had to finish furnishing the house and wait for Kate's call about the divorce.

All day through work, I could feel people staring at me, giving me strange looks, but I decided not to pay attention and focus on my job after I left, I stopped by the supermarket and while I was browsing the cereal section a sweet voice reached me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella asked as she walked towards me.

"I'm getting some things for the house, you know there's not much," I answered shrugging, "Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?"

"Rosalie is around here, we're picking up snacks for movie night." She said giving me a flirty smile, suddenly Rosalie appeared next to her.

"Mr. Cullen, fancy seeing you here," she said with a smile, "sorry to hear about your divorce."

"Rosalie!", Bella elbowed her.

"I guess news does travel fast in small towns," I said with a shrug, now I knew why people stared at me at work.

"My dad is a lawyer, so I usually find out about everyone's divorce first." Rosalie replied, "Things will get hard for you, soon."

"It's a good thing I'm not staying here for much longer." Bella gave a small smile, knowing what I was referring to.

"You are leaving, Mr. Cullen?" Rosalie asked surprised, "girl at school must be sad about that, good thing you waited until we graduated to leave, senior year without looking at you would have been sad."

I chuckled, and Bella gave Rosalie an irritated look.

"What?" Rosalie shrugged at her, "Mr. Cullen knows he was the eye candy for all of us."

I chuckled again, seeing how Bella was getting more irritated by the second. "We should go," she grabbed Rosalie by the elbow and started walking away, "bye, Mr. Cullen."

I stayed standing there trying to hold in my laugh, apparently, my girl did get jealous.

 **BPOV**

"You are a slut," Rosalie told me as we kept walking away, I stopped and looked at her.

"I wasn't the one flirting with our former teacher."

"No, but you are the one sleeping with him," she looked at me and when I didn't answer continued, "I saw those secret looks and little whispers before I arrived, I can't believe he's your secret guy."

"Rosalie, shut up," I said looking around. "We are in a public place."

"You have to tell me everything before Alice arrives, let's go." She started pulling me fast towards the exit. "Are you the reason he is divorcing?"

"Shut up!" I screamed at her, and some people nearby turn to look at us, "this is not the place to talk about this."

"You are so damn lucky." She grumbled, and then we both giggled, apparently, it was time to come clean to Rosalie about my secret relationship.

 **EPOV**

After the supermarket I went home and had a light dinner, I was laying down on the couch watching mindless TV when Kate called me and asked me to come over to talk about the divorce, I went excited thinking she had signed the papers.

After I arrived, and we exchanged brief hellos I sat down in the living room in front of her, when she dropped a bomb on me.

"I'm not going to sign any papers." She calmly said, to say I was shocked was putting it lightly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her as calmly as I could given the situation.

"Today after work I went to the supermarket, guess what I found."

"What?" I asked exasperatedly.

"I saw you, way too friendly with two of your former students and then all made sense," I was about to interrupt her, but she continues before I could, "all the talk about love and the sudden divorce, is because you are having an affair with one of them."

I scoffed, "you are ridiculous, they are my former students, not to mention 18-years-old."

"Don't try to deny it, I know you and I saw the way you were looking at them."

"So, what are you hoping to get out of this," I said as I stood up.

"Its very simple, Edward, if I prove that you are in fact cheating I'm entitled to get half of your things." She said with a smug smile on her face.

"And if I prove that you are the one who cheated, you'll get nothing."

"Edward, I'm not going to be the bitter woman who her husband left for a younger model."

Now everything was starting to make sense, this was all about her reputation. "And if everyone finds out about your affair, it will be way worst for your precious reputation, so don't be stupid and sign the papers."

"I'm not signing anything, and I will get proof that you are sleeping with one of them. No matter what it takes." She said glaring at me and crossing her arms, showing me that her decision was made.

"Very well then," I said as I headed towards the door, "I tried to be nice with you, but apparently you want this to be the hard way. Get ready to say goodbye to this house, the credit cards and all your benefits." I said as I slammed the door on my way out.

This was going to take a little bit longer than I expected, I needed to talk to Bella and warned her about our new situation, so I decided to text her, I needed to see her as soon as possible.

\- We have a problem. When your friends fall asleep find a way to sneak out. I'll be waiting for you a block from your house, the usual spot. We need to talk. – E.

* * *

 **A/N: I love reading your reviews, thank you for your favorites and follows. I know I left it with a little cliffy, but don't worry the drama wont be too long.**

 **I'm going to my hometown for this next week so the next update will be in two weeks.**

 **Let me know what you think. Thank you, lots of love. :)**


	8. Crazy

**I'm back from my little vacations, they were amazing, but more amazing is the love you have given this story, thank you, enjoy next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Crazy**

 **EPOV**

Bella and I meet in my car as I asked her to, I had just finished telling her everything that happened with Kate.

She stared at me for a while and then gave me a shy little smile, "when you said we needed to talk, I thought it was something worse."

I looked at her confused, "Worse than Kate suspecting about us and not wanting to sign the divorce?"

She shrugged, "well, yeah, I thought maybe you were regretting this and ending it."

"Never, I would never do that, I want to be with you," I leaned over to kiss her, "Only with you."

She gave me a soft smile, "so, what do we do now?"

"If we had to be careful before, now we have to be perfectly careful, we can't leave any trace, so no more sneaking around at the school or the car, no more calls or texts, nothing that Kate can catch."

"We are not going to see each other?"

"That's not what I said." She looked at me confused and I grinned as I gave her a house key.

"You're giving me a key to your house?" she asked confused.

"Yes, it's your last week here, you are leaving on Sunday, I'm not letting anyone ruin our last days together.".

She slowly took it from me, "how is this going to work?"

"I'll be there every day after work, I know you have commitments with your family and friends so whenever you can and want, you can come, and I'll be there."

"Nobody knows that house is yours, right?"

"No." I smiled at her, "For now, it's our secret place."

"Okay, I think it's a great idea." She smiled as well. "Do you really think Kate will go to extreme measures to catch us?"

"She's stubborn, once she set her mind on something it's very difficult to get her to let go."

"So that means getting rid of every evidence?"

I nodded, and she gave me a teasing smirk. "so, you are going to have to erase every naughty video from your cell phone."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Now."

"I'll do it later when I get home."

"Don't tell me you are going to move them to a safe place before you erase them from the phone."

"Of course, there's no way I'm losing my Bella collection, but don't worry, nobody will find them."

She laughed at slapped my arm, "You are such a perv."

"If you wouldn't be such a naughty little girl, I wouldn't be a perv." I told her as I leaned over and hungrily kissed her.

We were getting carried away until she pulled away, "I have to go back before they realize I'm gone."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked as the love-sick man I had become for this girl.

"It's Alice's last day here, we agree to spend it together, and there's a goodbye party at night, but she leaves Thursday in the early morning, after Rose and I have breakfast together, I'm all yours."

"Okay, I'll be ready to cheer you up," I said as I gave her a wink.

She leaned over to give me a small kiss and then left the car.

I went home and tried to sleep but with everything going on with Kate and without Bella's warm body next to me, I had a restless night.

Next morning, I went to work early, the summer was coming to an end, that meant that classes were starting soon and everything needed to be ready and scheduled, at 1 I went to have lunch at the local diner and the headed back to work, after finishing the work day I went to Port Angeles, to find more things for the house, all through the day I had a feeling of being watched, I didn't know if I was being paranoid or it was just the knowledge that by now everyone knew about my impending divorce from Kate, I put everything on the back of my mind and focused on what I was doing, after finishing I headed to my lawyers office, to figure out our next step.

The idea was to wait and hope she stopped her nonsense, but if she continued, we would find a way to get proof she was the one cheating, I hope things didn't reach that point, after about an hour discussing things, we exchange goodbyes and I headed home.

As I was driving, I noticed a small black car I thought I had seen twice before, behind me during the day, I took a turn and went for the long road home, hoping to test my theory, after a few minutes I noticed the same car a few miles behind.

Luckily I knew this road pretty well, so I took a turn to lose him and then hide in a secluded area, the car passed by and stopped a few steps from where I was, I quietly got out and sneaked to where the car stopped, the driver was a man and he had a camera next to him, I knocked on his door, scaring him a little bit, he rolled the window down and I took the opportunity to grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"Why are you following me?" I angrily asked him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He stuttered.

"That's an expensive camera you have, it will be a shame if someone breaks it."

He looked at me and then sigh, "your wife sent me."

"Future ex-wife, so you know who I am and how much money I have right?"

He nodded quietly.

"Good, then you know I have the power to make sure you never find a job again in your life."

"Please don't, I have a family." He started begging.

"Give me the camera." He didn't move so I shoved him a little, "now."

He handed it with a shaky hand, I took it and then took out the memory card, before I handed it back to him.

"I'm going to double your pay if you cross her, get me evidence of her cheating and stop following me."

"Triple it and we have a deal."

I looked at him and sigh, "fine, but don't you dare cross me, you work for me now."

He looked at me and nodded.

"Good, now follow me, there's something we need to do."

I went to my car and after making sure he was following me, I called my lawyer.

"Peter, are you still in your office?"

"No, I'm arriving at my house. Did something happen?"

"I need you to write me a contract. Can I come over?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thanks, I'll see you in ten."

Once we arrived and I explained the situation, he started working on the contract.

The Private Investigator's name was Riley Biers, he was 30 and he agreed to work only for me and get me evidence against Kate, he knew that if he fail me, not only would he have to pay me a lot of money, he would also risk being accused of fraud, he sign the contract and was about to leave, but there was one more thing that needed to be cleared.

"Did Kate ask you to follow someone else?"

He nodded, "yes, a girl name Rosalie Hale."

"You are not going to do that, leave her alone." I said as I handed him back the memory card that I took earlier, "if Kate asks, show her what is in here, just a regular man doing his job and meeting his lawyer with nothing to hide. Be careful, don't let her know about our arrangement."

With one last nod and shake of hands, he left.

After a few seconds, Peter looked at me and asked, "are you sure you can trust him?"

"Yes, money makes people talk, for what I'm giving him, I'm sure I'll have news from him soon."

"You caught him in one day."

"That's because Kate wasn't paying him well, he had no motivation."

He nodded at me, knowing I was right, we exchanged brief goodbyes and then I was finally able to go home.

I made a small dinner and then went to bed to watch TV waiting for sleep to catch me.

My cell phone rang with an unknown number and after a few rings I picked up, not knowing who could be.

"Hi, I know I'm not supposed to call, but it's not from my number, so technically I'm not breaking the rules."

I couldn't help but smile, "Hi, Bella, I'm glad you found a way to call me. Whose phone is it?"

"I'm in a public phone in La Push." She answered giggling."

"What are you doing there?"

"Alice's goodbye party is in here." she sighed, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, you have no idea. Why don't you come over?"

"You know I can't. It's Alice's last night."

I sighed, I knew her friends were important, but I needed her, "I miss you, my body misses you."

"Edward," she whined, "don't tease me."

"Fine, but don't stay out too late, and don't drink too much."

"Yes, daddy." She teased.

"Oh Isabella, if I was your daddy you wouldn't be out there, you would be here bending over my knee."

She let out a moan, "would you be spanking me, daddy?"

"Yes, just like a naughty little girl like you deserves."

"Fuck, you are making me wet."

I moaned, picturing her. "And you are making me hard, come over."

"Baby, I want to, badly, but you know I can't."

"Fine," I huffed, "but I will not be held responsible for my actions once I see you tomorrow."

She moaned again, "I can't wait," I heard some noise and commotion on her end, "I gotta go, see you tomorrow."

"Okay, have fun."

She giggled, "you too, and think of me while you do it."

I laughed, she couldn't help but be naughty. "I'm always thinking about you, good night."

After we hang up, I kept thinking about her, she was so sweet and funny and naughty, and just perfect for me, everything that I had been missing.

With thoughts of Bella and our future together, I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I went to work as usual, and after a busy day with a lot of workloads, I couldn't wait to go back home, but when I arrived, there was a surprise waiting for me.

Bella was in the living room standing with her arms crossed, while Rosalie paced the room back and forth. I couldn't hide my shocked.

"What are you two doing here? And how did you get in?"

Rosalie stopped pacing a gave me a glare, "cut the bullshit, Mr. Cullen, I know everything about you and Bella."

I looked at Bella and she raised her hands, "I'll explain everything later."

"What happened?" I asked after noticing the distress of both girls.

"What happened?" Rosalie echoed me, "your wife happened."

"Rosalie, you need to calm down", Bella said, "I'll go make you some tea. Try to explain to Edward what happened, please."

She sat down on the couch and I sat in front of her, on the coffee table.

"After we said goodbye to Alice, we went to have breakfast at the diner, everything was good until she showed up and started accusing me of having an affair with you, in front of everyone."

I was shocked, Kate was stubborn and spoiled, but she had never been this unpredictable or volatile before.

"It wasn't exactly like that," Bella said as she gave Rosalie the tea, "don't glare at me Rose, you know you are missing a part."

"What really happened?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"When she first walked in, she didn't notice us, but as she was paying, Rose made a comment about your divorce and I laughed, loudly, which made her notice us, then she marched towards us and started accusing Rose."

"Yes," Rosalie continued, "and when I told her that she was crazy and delusional, she slapped me, and told me that she would never let us be happy together and that I need to stay away from you. I was about to respond but Bella dragged me away."

"It would have been worse," Bella defended herself, "this way she's left as the crazy bitter women trying to find someone to blame for her failed marriage, if you got down to her level, people would believe she's saying the truth."

"It's true, what Bella is saying makes sense."

"Of course, you agree with her." Rosalie told me while glaring at me, "this is your mess, I shouldn't be involved."

"You won't be, Kate is accusing you of something she has no proof of, you can demand her for defaming your name." I looked at Bella, hoping she catch where I was going.

"Your dad is a lawyer, Rose." Bella said going along with me, "he's well-known and respected, he wouldn't like someone badmouthing you, tarnishing your reputation."

Rosalie looked at us and then grinned, "it will be a perfect revenge, she would be the one ending with a bad reputation. Bitch shouldn't have mess with me."

"Yes," Bella smiled, "she has no proof, and to make things even better, you can tell him about last night."

"Why would I tell anyone about what happened last night?"

"If you are supposedly having an affair with Edward, why would you hook up with Mike?", Bella said while looking at her, "it's the perfect alibi, and it will destroy Kate's accusation even more."

"Bella, I don't want the whole town find out about that, it was a drunken mistake."

"Half of our graduating class saw you, by now, all our friends know, what's the matter if a few people you don't even know or talk to find out?"

Rosalie sighed, "how are you so sure this will work out?"

"You are daddy's little girl, your dad basically worships you, he's going to go after anyone who crosses you."

Rosalie smiled, "you are right about that."

"So, you will do it?" I asked.

"Yes, but I know this benefits the two of you, a lot, so you owe me, hugely."

Bella smiled and hugged her, "thank you, Rose, you are the greatest friend."

"Of course, I am." She said smiling and standing up, "now I better get home and get ready to play the distress little girl that needs her daddy to defend her honor."

Bella and I shared a smile and as Rosalie walked out she turned her head over her shoulder to shout out to us, "don't have too much fun while I'm in misery."

I laughed and said to Bella. "She takes her role seriously."

"She has always been a drama queen." She responded as she walked into my arms and gave me a big hug.

I leaned down to kiss her and returned her hug, noticing the tension on her shoulders. "You are very tense."

"It's been a difficult day."

"How about I make you a warm bath, you can relax in the bathtub as I make dinner for us."

She gave a blinding smile and a deep kiss. "You are the best."

I smiled, and we headed upstairs to get the bath ready. Once I finished, I left her alone to relax and went to the kitchen to prepare a light dinner.

After about half an hour, she came to the kitchen wearing one of my shirts and some pajama shorts, giving an amazing view of her legs, we sat down on the counter and I told her everything that had recently happen while we ate.

"How far do you think she will go?"

I shrugged, "honestly, I don't know anymore, she hired a PI, slapped Rosalie, she has gone crazy."

She grabbed my hands in between hers, "are you going to be okay?"

"Yes," I gave her a sweet smile, "I don't want you to leave, but maybe it's a good thing you are leaving on Sunday."

She nodded, "Less chance for her to find out about us."

I nodded and smiled, she was always on the same page as me. "By the time Thanksgiving arrives, everything will be settled."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she just needs a few months to cool down, she'll get no proof, but I will and that would be the end of it."

We finished eating and head upstairs, I sat down on the edge of the bed and made her stand in between my parted legs. "Now, I think someone needed a cheering up."

She crossed her hands behind my head and gave me a naughty smile. "I think we both need it."

I smiled as I leaned up and kissed Bella's soft lips with a passionate, lingering kiss.

"Mmm," Bella moaned into the kiss as she pressed her body up against mine. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her even closer to me. She pushed me onto my back and straddled me as we kissed. My hands moved to her hips as her body rocked slowly against mine as our kisses grew in intensity.

I let out a moan as Bella's tongue entered my mouth and made a few playful circles around my tongue. My cock was already standing at full attention under my boxers and Bella was driving me crazy by grinding her body against it. I let my right hand move up her back and I grabbed a handful of her soft brown hair and tugged it back.

"Fuck," Bella moaned as I pulled her down, so I could kiss her neck. I softly nibbled on her soft skin as my hands moved to quickly take off my shirt that she was wearing. The minute it was off I pulled her to me so I could ravish her breasts. My tongue teased her hard nipples with a few quick circles and she let out a scream as I playfully nibbled on her sweet flesh.

Bella moved down my body, pulling my clothes off and tossing them to the floor. She looked up at me with her brown eyes as she grabbed my hard cock with her right hand and started licking the shaft and tip like she would a melting ice cream cone.

"You are a bad girl," I moaned low. Bella responded with a big smile. She wrapped her soft, warm lips around my engorged manhood and slowly bobbed her head up and down on my dick, driving me absolutely insane. I reached down, grabbed her hair and pulled her back up to me, I flipped her onto her back and quickly removed her pajama shorts and tiny panties down her sexy long legs.

"So, punish me," Bella smiled as I mounted her. I looked into her eyes as I guided her legs up over my shoulders and used my hard, throbbing cockhead to spank her clit.

"Punish you?" I asked, spanking her clit harder, bouncing my hard cock off of it over and over as she squirmed beneath me.

"Yes, baby. I need it," Bella whined in a sexy voice. I slid my cockhead slowly up and down her pink pussy lips, coating it in her juices as she moaned with pleasure. "Fuck me," she begged.

"What was that?" I asked with a smile as my cockhead continued to tease Bella's dripping wet pussy lips.

"Fuck me," Bella moaned louder. She bit down on her plump lower lip as her brown eyes begged me to take her. I could feel the steam from her pussy as my cockhead slowly teased her wet lips one last time before I slid it slowly inside of her, causing her to grab the sheets and moan.

I fucked her slowly, my hard cock moving in and out of her tight pussy as my hands explored her body. She pushed her head back as my hands cupped her tits, I used my thumbs and forefingers to squeeze her hard nipples as I started to fuck her faster.

"You are so sexy," I groaned, my cock pumping Bella's pussy as she started breathing harder, her breasts rising and falling with each shallow breath. Every time my cock slammed deep inside of her wet pussy she let out a little shrieking sound and she bit her lower lip every time I slid back out of her.

"Fill me, baby," Bella moaned. My big hands moved to her hips and I pulled her sexy body to mine as I thrust my cock deep inside of her again and again. She let out a scream as I felt her pussy grip down hard on my cock. The sensation sent me over the edge and I closed my eyes as I started to explode, filling Bella's tight, warm pussy with every drop of my cum.

"Oh fuck, yes," I groaned as Bella's pussy milked out every drop of cum it could from my hard cock until we were both spent. I stayed in that position with Bella's long legs up over my shoulders for a moment. I opened my eyes and watched as she came down from her orgasm, my hard cock still resting deep inside of her dripping pussy. She opened her brown eyes and smiled at me.

"That was amazing, baby," Bella grinned.

"Thank you," I said as I slid my cock from her pussy and she let her leg fall. "You weren't half-bad yourself." I leaned in and gave her a kiss before rolling over and getting on my side of the bed. She followed me, snuggling next to me as her manicured fingernail traced a pattern on my chest.

"Will you come to visit me?" she asked after a few silent seconds, "when things have settled down with Kate, will you come to visit me?"

I started to gently massage her head with my hand, "of course I will, as soon as things settled, I'll go visit you and we will have a weekend getaway, like the one we had in Seattle."

She gave my chest a kiss and I could feel her smile.

"Now get some sleep, it was a tiring day."

She snuggled closer to me and let out a content sigh, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

* * *

 **More Drama, but don't worry, next chapter the drama will end, this is after all, a smutty, fun story.**

 **Let me know what you think, thank you for following and reviewing.**


	9. Goodbye

**Thank you for continuing with me, I hope you like this chapter, I tried to make it more romantic and sweet than the rest, it's an important chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Goodbye**

 **EPOV**

The next morning, we woke up tangled up in each other, after a few good morning kisses we made breakfast and then left our separate ways.

Bella was spending the day with her parents, they were both in town and she was taking the opportunity to say goodbye to them, which meant that I wouldn't see her until Saturday night, her friends were throwing her a goodbye bonfire party at La Push beach on Saturday afternoon, but she assured me she was going to be free by 8 pm and then Rosalie was driving her to my house so we could spend her last night in Forks together.

I wanted to drive her to the airport on Sunday, but that wasn't a possibility, so Rosalie was going to pick her up early in the morning, so they could drive to Seattle and make it to the airport in time, I was sad Bella was leaving but I always knew this was going to happen, and hopefully things would work out and we would see each other soon.

I got to work and decided to focus on it and leave every Bella related thought on hold until the next day, I made plans to go out with a friend after work, Emmett, he was one of the few friends I had, he was the football and basketball coach, and we met when we both started working at the school and immediately became good friends, he was a laid back guy, with a funny attitude but always loyal, we usually went to the local sports bar and had a few beers while we catch up, but lately we haven't had the time to do that, and we had a lot of catching up to do, he was someone I could trust, and I was planning to discuss the situation with Kate with him, but of course, leaving Bella out of it.

After work, I went home to change my clothes and then went to the bar where I and Emmett were going to meet.

We were already on our fourth round of beers, and we had discussed light topics so far, but I knew at some point Emmett was going to bring up my situation with Kate.

"So, how are you doing with the whole divorce situation?" He started.

I shrugged as I answered, "it's getting more complicated than I thought."

"How so?"

"Well, I thought if I gave Kate a good compensation she was going to be easy about it, but she doesn't want to sign the papers, and is convinced that I'm cheating on her, so she hired a Private Investigator to follow me and get her proof."

Emmett made a shocked face, "she's crazy, what are you going to do?"

"I paid her PI, so he stopped following me, and is now getting me proof that she's the one cheating."

"That's though," Emmett chuckled, "and who's the one really cheating?"

I stared at him, "Come on, man, you know me, I don't cheat, but I know she does, I'm just waiting for the proof to arrive and then hopefully, all of this will be over."

He nodded, "yes, don't worry I'm sure thing will work out for you in the end, you are a good guy."

After a few seconds of silence, he continued, "I always wondered how you could stand her, she's pretty but really annoying, good riddance bro."

We both laughed, "I know, I really have no idea, I think I just got caught up on the routine and what I thought it was the right thing to do."

"And what are you going to do after the divorce is finalized?"

"I think I'm going to move to California, I can't stay in this town after that."

He nodded, "I understand, her family is powerful here, moving is the best you can do."

"Yeah, but enough about me, I heard the school is looking for a replacement for your position."

"It's temporary, I'm taking a semester off, long overdue vacations, so I reach an agreement with the board."

"That's amazing. Where are you going?"

"I'm going across Europe for about six months." He beamed, clearly excited.

"I'm impressed, you have savings." I teased him a little.

"Actually, a friend is doing that trip and doesn't want to go alone, so I'm tagging along, all expenses paid, that's an opportunity I can't say no to."

"I wish I had that kind of friends." We both laughed and continued drinking and making mindless talk for a couple hours more.

By the time I got home I was exhausted, I fell on my bed and immediately fall asleep until the next morning.

I woke up early even though it was Saturday, I grabbed a cup of coffee and head out, I had many things to arranged before Bella arrived at night, the most important one, getting a new cell phone so I could talk freely with Bella once she was gone.

At noon, the dining table, I purchased for the house was arriving and I also had to clean the house and go grocery shopping, I was making Bella a special dinner, it was our last night together and I wanted to make it unforgettable for her, after this we wouldn't see each other for about three months, I need to make it an amazing night.

At 7 pm I started getting dinner ready so it would be done by the time Bella arrived at 8.

At 8 pm on the dot, my doorbell rang, and I went to open it excited to finally be with her.

When I opened the door, Rosalie walked in with Bella holding onto her.

"What happened?" I worriedly asked.

"Nothing, she's just a little tipsy, give her a coffee and water." She released Bella on my arms and went back out the door. "Bye lovebirds have fun."

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and looked at me, "don't listen to her, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Instead of answering she gave me a deep kiss and told me she had missed me.

"I missed you too. But I have a couple questions."

She released me and stand in front of me. "Baby, I'm not drunk, I promise."

"I know, but you have been drinking, so I have to ask. Who was driving?" she stared at me, "I know Rosalie had been drinking too, so I need to know I didn't let a tipsy girl get behind a wheel."

"Oh, don't worry, Rose's dad driver has been driving us all day."

"You are telling me the most respected lawyer of this town, knew his daughter and her best friend were drinking today, so he sent his driver to get you wherever you wanted."

She shrugged, "the perks of having a rich father."

She looked at me and sighed, "I know I'm underage and shouldn't be drinking, but every teenager does it, especially if it's a going away party."

I sighed and hugged her, "just because it's your last night, drinking is okay today, but please don't do it while you're away in college."

She looked at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"I know how college guys are, please be careful."

She leaned in a kissed me. "I promise I'll be careful, I only want one man taking advantage of me."

We started heavily kissing but after a while, she pulled away.

"I need to go take bath." And then she started walking up the stairs, calling over her shoulder, "You are welcome to join me if you want."

I checked that everything was going okay in the kitchen and the followed her. I found her standing in the middle of the bathroom waiting for me.

"I thought you were taking a bath." I teased her.

"I knew you would follow me, and you make the bath so much better than I do." She teased back.

I smiled and began running a bath for her. I poured in a bottle of bubbles for her and a drop or two of rose water. The steam from the water coiled up as the room slowly began to warm.

I took her hands and raised them above her head. I kissed her once gently as I slowly began to undress her. There was the hushed sound of the zipper. Her sighs as I moved my hands over her shoulders and back were quiet and inviting. Warming her with my hands was already bringing a blush to her skin and heavier breathing. The dress came down, peeled from her body.

The room was subtly warmer now. I pressed my body close behind her, running my hands over her stomach, breasts, and arms. Her white tights were pulled from her long slender legs. Pausing to kissing her stomach, I allowed my warm breath to comfort her. Another lingering sigh followed.

Finally, nude, she crossed her arms just in front of the small well-groomed tuft of soft brown hair, seemingly unconscious of my eyes. Still as a perfect doll she stood at attention. Her body showing the smallest uncontrollable signs of arousal. Her lips and cheeks were flushed. Her nipples erect at my touch and the scent of her betraying her lust.

My perfect girl.

"Get in the water."

Obediently she slipped into the water. Her toe gently breaking the tension of the bubbled water. Then her legs followed and slowly her smooth round bottom sank beneath the water. She sighed contentedly.

"Thank you."

I brought a pink loofah to the water and then to her breast. I began to massage her with the warm soapy water. She sighed again turning her face to me; her small mouth opened gently.

I moved the loofah to her stomach and legs. Feeling the warmth from her body rise. She leaned close placing her head against my chest. I let the loofah float away as my hand reached her sex. Another sigh.

I felt her small teeth as she gently nibbled my arm as my fingers began to massage her lips. Spreading her open and eagerly fingering her clit. She made a small squeak and looked up at me. her eyes focusing and defocusing on my lips.

Two fingers found their way into her and she moaned. Our lips pressed together. I urged her to give in and she did briefly moving her tongue against mine.

"Take over," I whispered.

She did as she was told. Leaving one hand on the lip of the bath she brought a hand beneath the water to herself. She quickly started to grind against her hand in the tub. I began to undress paying attention to her pace which incrementally sped up. I watched the slight shivers of her body as she became more and more aroused.

I stepped into the tub just behind her. She adjusted to allow me to press myself close to her.

"Are you feeling good?"

"Yes..." she moaned as she let her head fall back against my chest.

My hands moved to her thigh and mimicked her pace as I reached her again. She ran her nails along my legs wrapped around her. She writhed against my growing presence. She sighed again. My left hand massaged her breast as my right moved slowly against her pussy. She was moaning now. She moved her hips against my hand, riding my fingers she threw her head back against my shoulder and shuddered. Her ass began to move against my cock in slow circles.

"That was very nice. Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, Edward." She purred.

"I want you to wash me now."

She immediately obeyed. She slowly rolled over so that only her ass barely broke the surface of the water. On her stomach, she quickly started to run her hands on my shaft. They were so small but expertly working on me. She moved slowly massaging the soap into my skin. Her lips at the head pulled me in slowly. She didn't take my full length yet. Instead, she ran her hands up and her mouth barely kissed the head. When she moved her mouth down my shaft she placed both hands on my thighs. She moved achingly slow. When her lips rested at the base she moved her hands up and down my thighs. She took a long slow retreat from it.

Again, slowly she lowered her head then forcefully drove her mouth down on my cock. She began to suck in earnest. Her hand moved beneath the water and started working on herself again. She started moaning and writhing beneath the water. I placed a hand her head and pulled her forward. She resisted for a moment forgetting herself. Her body was slippery against mine as I had her get on top of me and drove my dick into her into her a sudden thrust.

"Shit!" She yelped and clung to me. Her long legs flanking me in the tub. She quickly started riding me, bouncing her body against mine. Her breasts heaved as she started breathing hard. Her moans became small cries of pleasure. She started to whimper, biting her lower lip, as she brought herself closer to her second orgasm. As I approached my own I held her by her hips, guiding her, raising her only to slam her back onto me. Finally, she exploded her voice peaked as she failed to contain a scream. She stopped bouncing with her arms wrapped around me. Her body shaking her pussy squeezing me. Her ass shuddering in my lap. I kept driving into her as she held on. Inevitably I couldn't hold on any longer. I squeezed her hard as I forced myself deep in her and came hard. We wrapped our bodies and began kissing each other and clinging to each other. She placed her forehead against mine as we locked eyes and were quiet. After a moment we both calmed.

"Thank you. You make me very happy." She said after giving me a sweet kiss.

I smiled at her. "You have no idea how happy you make me."

She smiled and stuck her tongue out at me.

I gave her ass a little slap. "Naughty girl."

We smiled and after washing our bodies, left the bath, I got ready quickly and went to finished things in the kitchen while she finished getting redressed.

She came into the kitchen with a big, satisfied smile on her face and I beamed, I hand her a plate and then lead her to the new dining table, in the dining room she had never been before.

On the table, I had placed a bottle of red wine with two glasses.

She looked at me as she took her seat, "Wine?"

"It's a special night, and one glass won't hurt us."

"This looks delicious. Mushroom ravioli it's my favorite, I didn't know you knew how to make this."

"I actually didn't, I looked it up on the internet," I admitted embarrassed.

She gave me a big smile and lightly squeezed my hand.

"How come I've never seen this room before?"

"I was waiting for it to be furnished to show it to you. Do you like it?"

She nodded and then we continue making small talk while we ate. She told about her day with her parents and about the party with her friends.

"How come Rosalie is not going to college?" I asked after she finished telling me how hard it was for her to said goodbye to her best friends.

"She's taking a semester off to go backpacking through Europe." She shrugged, "I guess that's another perk of having rich parents."

"Would you do that if you could?"

She shook her head, "I'm excited about college, I'm also nervous, but I worked really hard for this, I can't wait for it to begin."

"I was like that when I was about to start college, but don't worry, you'll do amazing, you are very smart and responsible."

"You think I'll like California?"

I nodded, "you will love it, just don't forget about me while you are there."

She grabbed both my hand in between hers, "I will never do that. I just can't wait for you to be there with me."

"I assure you that by June I will be there. Even if I still don't have a job nearby by then."

She shook her head, "don't lie."

"It's true, that's why I bought and furnished this house."

She stared at me, "I don't get it."

"I will rent it when I leave in June," I explained, "that way I'll have a monthly income if it takes me a while to get a job, and it will be a good income, the fact that is furnished increases its value."

She grinned, "you always think about everything."

"I told you I wanted to be with you, for real, I'll do it whatever is in my power to make sure that by June we'll be together and happy in California."

She shyly looked at me under her lashes, "I'm done eating, I think it's time we take this upstairs."

I stood up, took her hand and lead her upstairs, turning off the lights as I went, cleaning could wait until the next day, it was time to enjoy the night with my girl, cuz yeah, she was officially my girl, and I wasn't going to waste any second I had with her.

Once we got to the bedroom we slowly undressed each other, and after we were naked, I carried her to the bed and placed her on it. I climbed onto the bed beside her and took her into my arms, kissing her as I felt her hands moving down my back as mine did the same to her. Our hands explored each other before I moved her onto her back and began to kiss my way along her throat and down her body.

She moaned softly as she felt my lips and tongue moving over her neck and shoulders, then gave a quick gasp as they moved over her left nipple. I took her nipple into my mouth, sucking on it and teasing it with the tip of my tongue before gently biting it. My hand moved to her other breast, caressing it and lightly pinching and pulling the nipple as my other hand moved down over her firm tummy, using only my fingertips to softly tickle and tease her.

My tongue moved between her breasts, lightly licking my way to her right breast, moving it in ever smaller circles until I was circling her nipple, occasionally flicking across the tip, before sucking on it. I again teased her other breast with my fingers and hand, enjoying the firmness of her soft boob and her small but erect nipple.

My other hand continued down over her stomach until I felt the small strip of pubic hair above her slit. I let my fingers continue down, hearing her again gasp as they brushed lightly over her clit.

"Oh," she gasped, her hips lifting off the bed, trying to force my fingers against her clit harder. "Please, Edward. Will you lick me again? Please lick my pussy again. I want you to make me cum again and again with your tongue and fingers."

I definitely wasn't going to refuse her and kissed and licked my way down over her stomach until I used my tongue to wet her soft hairs. I teased her by running my tongue just above her clitoral hood and up and down along the side of her outer labia, running the entire length of her slit and back to her rear pucker.

She raised her legs so they were over my shoulders as my tongue poked at the opening to her bum, pushing gently until the tip entered her. I wiggled my tongue in her for a second or two before pulling out and licking straight up the center of her slit, pushing between her lips, until I felt her clit. My tongue circled her clit, making it stand erect and firm, rubbing all along the sides of it before flicking over the tip, causing her to again gasp and lift off the bed.

"Oh God! Please, Edward! Quit teasing me!"

I pulled my head back so I could look at the deep pink colored flesh of her pussy and the perfect symmetry of her before I gently began sucking her clit between my lips, still running the tip of my tongue over it, as I carefully slide one, then a second, finger into her tight wet hole. My teeth softly bit and pulled on her clit as my fingers rubbed the inside walls of her hole, finding her 'g' spot, rubbing against it until I felt her thighs tighten around my head as her juices began to flow out of her. I rubbed faster and harder as I sucked and licked her clit harder and faster until I heard her cry out "I'm cumming!"

Her legs tightened around my head and her heels dug into my back as her hands pressed my face tighter into her pussy, and I felt her actually squirt her cum against my hand and chin.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH, GOD!" I heard her yell as she tried to pull my head away from her now over sensitive clit.

I pulled my fingers out of her as I raised my head and looked at her as she enjoyed the after-effects of her orgasm.

I moved up the bed and took her into my arms, her head resting against my upper chest. After several minutes, she lifted herself and moved so she was lying on top of me, and began to kiss my chin, licking her own cum from my chin. "Mmmmmmm. I taste yummy."

"I need this in me now!" she told me as she straddled my hips and positioned herself, slowly lowering herself until my cock was completely in her warm tight pussy and our pubic hairs were pressing together.

She sat there for several minutes, feeling in me in her, and took my hands in hers as she looked at me.

"I wish I could feel this in me every day!" she told me as she started to move her hips in small circles on me. "But, even more, I want to feel you next to me and your arms around me every night when I fall asleep, and every morning when I wake up. Please, Edward? Can we find a way to be together always? I know you are the only guy I ever want to be with! I really do want us to be together always!"

"I want that too, Bella. I know it's only been a short time since we met, but I also know that I could never find another woman who I feel this way about. Once the divorce is settled, we will find a way to spend as much time together as we can, until I move to California in June."

I released her hands and slipped my hands around her, pulling her down so she was laying on me, and kissed her. As we kissed, I felt her pussy start to slowly move along my shaft, and her juices flowing out of her and over my crotch.

She broke our kiss and sat back up, her hands on my chest as she began moving up and down on my cock. My hands moved up and down along her back, making her shiver as I found a sensitive spot at the small of her back, before holding her hips and helping her move above me.

After several minutes of this, she leaned back more, resting her hands on my calves, and began moaning louder as she felt the head of my cock rubbing over her 'g' spot each time she moved up and down on me.

"Oh my God! Gonna make me cum! Oh God! That feels so good! Ohhhh! OHHHH! GOD YES! I'M CUMMING!"

She pushed herself down hard onto me so that the head of my cock was pressing firmly against her 'g' spot as she cried out that she was cumming. I felt her cum squirting out around my shaft, soaking me and the bed sheets under me, before she leaned forward and collapsed onto my chest, totally spent.

We lay like that for a few minutes, letting her recover before she spoke.

"Oh my God! I've never cum that hard before! That was amazing! You're still hard! Didn't you cum too?"

"Not yet," I replied. "But that's ok. I wanted you to do it before I did."

"I guess I'll have to help you," she told me as she slowly pulled herself off of me, her cum dripping out onto my cock.

She kissed me again before slowly starting to kiss her way down my body until she stopped just above my cock.

"I want to feel you cum inside me again, but I want to make you cum with my mouth and taste your cum again. "

Her tongue began to lick along the sides of my shaft and over the head, and she looked up at me as told me that she loved the taste of her cum on me. Her lips parted as she took me in, holding only the head in her mouth, sucking on it and running her tongue all over it. Slowly, she slid her lips down over the shaft, bobbing up and down, taking more in each time. I could feel her throat moving against the head as she tried swallowing to open and take me in all the way until her lips were against the base and her nose was pressing into my pubes. When she had me completely in, I felt her start humming, the vibrations in her mouth and throat bringing me closer and closer to cumming.

Her mouth again started to move up and down over my shaft, taking me all the way in each time, as she sucked and licked all over my cock, she had a natural talent and was willing to try anything she could think of to make it better.

I lay there, enjoying the feel of her lips and mouth, my fingers entwined with hers as I watched her. I knew I was getting close and let her know.

Pulling off my cock, she looked at me and said "Please, Edward. Cum for me. I want to taste you. I want to feel your cum in my tummy. Fill my belly with your cum."

Her mouth moved back over my cock and she sucked harder and moved faster up and down the shaft as she looked into my eyes. The feel of her mouth, as well as the look I could see in her eyes, pushed me over the edge, and I began cumming, filling her mouth as she pulled back so only the head was still in her. I could feel her trying to swallow as quickly as she could as I filled her mouth with one of the best and longest orgasms that I've ever had.

She finally let my cock slide out of her mouth after it had gone completely soft, and after she had licked and sucked every drop of my sperm out of and off of it before she moved back up my body and kissed me. I didn't even care that I could feel and taste my own cum on her lips and in her mouth as we kissed. There was something about it that made it feel even that much more erotic and made me feel even closer to her.

We finally broke our kiss and she moved so she was lying along my side, one leg over mine, her body pressing against me, and her head resting on my chest.

Rosalie was supposed to pick her up at 8 am so I set the alarm for 6 am so she could have plenty time to get ready in the morning, after I was done I leaned down to kiss her head and I felt her falling asleep against me.

As usual, I woke up about 15 minutes before my alarm went off. Bella was still in my arms, her back against my front as I spooned her. I lay there for a few minutes, not wanting to wake her yet, breathing in her scent as well as the smells of our sexual session only a couple of hours earlier.

The alarm finally went off, and I heard her softly moan "Nooooo" as I pulled one arm from around her to turn it off.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whispered into her ear as I wrapped my arms around her again and softly kissed along her neck and behind her ear.

"Good morning, sexy," she replied. "I love waking up like this." she giggled as she pushed her ass back against my morning wood. "Do we have enough time this morning?"

"Only two hours until Rosalie gets here," I replied as my hand caressed one of her firm perfect breasts. "And you definitely need a shower before that."

"Please, Edward. I need you one last time before I need to go," she said as she rolled over to face me, and gave me a soft kiss as her hand reached down to stroke my hard-on.

We kissed passionately as my hand moved down her back and began caressing her soft but firm ass cheeks before moving along her crack and between her legs until I could feel how wet she already was.

I began kissing my way down her body, over her throat, along her collarbone, and across both breasts, teasing and sucking her nipples before continuing down. I tickled her belly with light licks, using only the tip of my tongue, before moving to her wet pussy, tasting the sweetness of her juices.

"Ohhhhh. Please, Edward. Don't tease me. I need to feel you in me this morning."

I slid back up her body until my lips met hers, and she again reached down, taking my cock into her hand to guide it to her opening. I slowly and gently pressed it into her, opening her up as I slid into her until I felt our pubic bones touch. I held it there as she broke our kiss and softly moaned.

"Oh, yes, Edward. I love how you feel in me. I love how you feel against me! I want to feel your body against mine and feel you making love to me every day! I love you Edward!" she said as she looked lovingly at me.

"I love you too, Bella. I love you more than I thought I could ever love someone after such a short time knowing them. But I know I do truly love you, and that I want you in my arms for the rest of my life."

We kissed again as I slowly began moving in and out of her, wanting it to last forever, but knowing we didn't have much time. I began moving faster and reached a hand down between us to rub her clit, causing her to moan louder as she felt my fingers strum across her erect nub.

The tightness and warmth of her pussy had me knowing I wouldn't be able to last very long. When I felt her inner muscles start rippling along my shaft as my fingers on her clit brought her to her first orgasm of the day, I could feel my cum starting to build up. My fingers continued teasing her clit as I leaned my head down to suck on one of her stiff nipples, bringing her to a second orgasm when I gently, but firmly, bit her nipple.

Her pussy squeezed tight around my cock as I felt her cum juices flowing around it, and that was enough to make me cum as well, shooting my sperm against her cervix as I pushed myself as far into her as I could.

We kissed again as we came down from our orgasms, and I felt my cock slide out of her as it softened.

I rolled off of her and we lay on our sides, just looking at each other as our hands softly caressed each other's' body.

"I guess we better shower. I gotta go soon," she softly and sadly whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she said it.

"I know," I told her before softly kissing the tears from her eyes. "I don't want it to end either. But we will be together again soon."

We had a quick shower, washing the cum, sweat, and smell of sex from each other before we dressed.

We ate breakfast in silence and waited for Rosalie to arrive, when we heard the honk outside, I walked her towards the front door, once we reached it, I turned her to face me taking her back into my arms and kissing her hard. It was a kiss filled with the passion and love I already had for this beautiful young woman, and she returned the kiss with just as much love and passion.

"Soon," I told her as we broke the kiss. "We will be together again soon. I promise you that."

"I really do love you, Bella. We can make it work. I promise."

Her arms wrapped around my neck tightly as she pulled my lips against hers for a last kiss.

"I love you too, Edward," she whispered as she opened her door. "I'll never forget the last couple of months with you. And I can't wait until we can be together again." She kissed me again before quietly moving out the door and towards Rosalie's car, giving me one last quick kiss and whispering "I love you" before closing the door.

I walked the silent lonely walk back to my room and lay down on the bed, still picturing Bella in my mind as I went back to sleep, knowing that no matter what it took, I was going to keep my promise to her and we would make it work.

* * *

 **With this chapter we begin the end of this story, only one or two more chapters.**

 **Thank you so much for all your review, alerts, favorites, this story started as a contest and I'm so happy how it has turned out and I really appreciate your support in this journey. Its almost the end, let me know what would you like to see happening before the end. ;)**

 **Lots of Love.**

 **Thank you.**


	10. Thanksgiving

**Hi guys, sorry for taking longer than usual to update, I had some health issues, but everything seems to be going fine now.**

 **I hope you enjoy the lemony goodness ahead.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Thanksgiving**

 **EPOV**

The past three months have flown by very quickly and a lot has happened.

First, I finally got Kate to sign the divorce papers, it was the weekend after Bella left, I was sitting at home, depressed, when the PI finally called with proof of Kate cheating, we met at my house and once I saw the pictures I knew I had the perfect way to corner Kate and finally put an end to all the drama.

When I confronted her, she tried to deny it but the photos and videos were too good and clear for her to get away with it, she cried and plead for me not to make any of her scandal public and I agreed, in exchange she sign the papers, stopped her drama and the only thing she got after the divorce was the house and her car, she didn't get any of my money and I was thankful for it, I was so happy the day we signed the papers, two weeks after our talk, that I bought a ticket to California and spent that weekend with Bella.

It was good being with her there, she had become really good friends with her roommate, a quiet girl named Bree, and had made a few friends, who were good for her and didn't judge her for being with me, although we did get some strange looks from a few people when we walk around her campus holding hands and being affectionate with each other, on Saturday night we stayed at a hotel, and we spend all night and half of Sunday wrapped around each other, enjoying every precious minute we had together, on Sunday night I went back home feeling more relaxed that I had in a long time.

A few weeks after I visited Bella, an scandal exploded in town, a video of Emmett and Rosalie kissing in Port Angeles went viral and everyone in town lost it, Emmett was fired and accused of many awful things, while Rosalie was locked away at her house and there were rumors that she was going to be sent to a boarding school only for girls, a few days after that scandal broke, they both disappear without a trace, people said they elope and Rosalie's parents officially disown her.

I wondered if Bella had known about it, but when I asked she assured me she was as clueless as I was and had no idea where her friend had fled to. She was sad and withdrawn the next days after that, and I knew she was hurt Rosalie hadn't trusted her when she had told her everything about us, I wanted to comfort her, but the distance made it hard.

I talked with Bella every day, and most nights we tried to have a video call so we could see each other at least for a few minutes, but she was in college, she had responsibilities and she also wanted to go out, have fun with her friends and enjoy her new freedom, I didn't want to hold her back, so we found a perfect balance, and with today's technology we had no problem keeping communication with each other, there were also nights when she stayed alone in her dorm, those nights we had a little bit more fun during the video calls, but it wasn't the same as having her physically next to me, by the time November arrived, I was desperate for Thanksgivings, so I could finally see her, and touch her, and show her how much I had missed her.

If I had any sort of doubt about us, it disappeared during our time apart, it served too showed me how much we needed each other, and made us grew closer emotionally, I was more than ready to leave Forks behind and start over next to her in California, June couldn't come fast enough.

It was the weekend before Bella was supposed to come home for Thanksgiving and we were doing a video call, but I could sense she was sad about something, so after a few minutes of catching up with each other, I asked her to tell me what was on her mind.

After a little insistence on my part, she finally started talking.

"It's just that I'm not so sure if I should go home next weekend." She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that I talked to my parents this morning, and they told me they are going on a cruise, so they are not going to be in Forks for Thanksgivings."

"So?" I urged her to keep going.

"So, I'm not sure I should go, we agreed to meet after Thanksgiving Day, when you come back from visiting your parents in Chicago, but I don't want to be in an empty house until then, so maybe you could find a way to come here from Chicago."

"And you are going to spend Thanksgivings alone?"

"I don't have any other option."

I looked at her on the phone and I could see how much this was hurting her, even when she tried to hide it.

"You have another option, Bella, you can come home and spend Thanksgiving with me."

"What about your family?"

"I'll make something up, and they will understand."

She shook her head, "I don't need another reason for your family to hate me."

"My family doesn't hate you."

"Because they don't know about me," she argued, "but when they find out, they will."

"Actually, they might love you, my mother was happy when I told her about my divorce, she never liked Kate."

"That doesn't mean they will love me."

I sighed, "baby, I'm not letting you stay there alone, please come home, we will have so much fun together, just the two of us, for four days, it will be amazing."

She looked at me and a shy smile spread across her face, "okay, but we have to be careful, we can't go out together, we now know how people might react if they see us as a couple."

"Don't worry, now I can keep the promise I made to you a while ago and keep you locked in as my little slave."

She laughed, and we started making plans for the days we would soon have together, we agreed that she would rent a car when she arrived in Seattle and then drive straight here, I wanted to pick her up, but I knew that wasn't a possibility yet.

I spent the next week preparing for Bella's arrival, making sure everything was in order and that the kitchen was completely stocked so I wouldn't have to leave while she was here.

My relationship with Bella had transformed since we shared our first I love you, it had become deeper and more real some way, I knew she was the right person for me, and even though I had a bad experience with Kate, I knew Bella was nothing like her, and I knew our relationship was meant to last.

The day she was meant to arrive, I couldn't sit still, I was giddy with anticipation, even though our relationship was a lot more than sex by then, I still needed and missed her body, and I planned to make up for lost time during those five days, after all, after this, we wouldn't see each other until winter break, that was almost a month away, and given the fact that it was Christmas during that time, I wasn't so sure we were going to be able to see each other, we needed to be sated from each other so we could hold off until Spring Break, a date that we had already planned, would be just for us.

When I finally got the text from Bella saying she was just about a minute away I went downstairs and opened the garage door and after just a few moments Bella drove a red Volvo into my garage. As soon as the car was safely inside I closed the garage door and Bella was out of the car and jumping into my arms before I was able to get her bag from the open trunk.

"I've missed you," she moaned as she kissed me, and her long legs wrapped around my torso. She was wearing light blue denim skinny jeans, a pink tank top and a pair of Red Keds.

"I've missed you too," I smiled as I let my hands move down to her firm little ass and gave her a squeeze.

I leaned her body up against the car as we kissed, and I felt her sweet tongue dart into my mouth. My left hand was under her ass holding her up and my right hand slid up her back until it was completely entwined with her soft, brown hair, I tugged her hair back and she moaned as I kissed her neck.

"We should probably take this party inside," I moaned.

"Mmhmm," Bella replied as I nibbled playfully on her soft neck and inhaled her sweet, floral and vanilla perfume. She looked at me and smiled when I put her down, I grabbed her bag from the trunk and closed the lid.

We walked into the living room and I put her suitcase down on the floor, I smiled as I leaned in and kissed her neck as I wrapped my arms around her thin waist, she moaned as I kissed and nibbled on her soft, sweet skin.

I kneeled in front of her and unbuttoned her tight skinny jeans as I looked up into her amazing brown eyes, she just smiled and bit her lower lip as I unzipped her jeans and revealed the little red lace thong she was wearing, I slid her jeans down and as soon as I could I leaned in and kissed her body through the lace.

Bella groaned as she stepped out of her jeans and I tossed them towards the couch, I pulled off her Keds and tossed them in the same general direction as her jeans which left Bella standing in front of me in her red lace thong, a tank top, and her frilly white socks.

"I love the panties," I smiled as I looked up into her eyes as my hands grasped the red lace thong on both sides.

"I figured you'd like another pair for your collection," Bella giggled and bit down on her lower lip as I slid the panties down her soft, smooth legs revealing her shaved pussy.

"I would, thank you," I grinned as she stepped out of the little sexy thong and I slid it into my jeans pocket. I moved closer to Bella and kissed her soft, warm flesh as I moved her left leg up over my right shoulder and then let my tongue find her clit.

"Fuck," Bella moaned as she reached out and steadied herself up against the wall as my tongue made quick little circles around her clit, my hands grasped onto her hips and I pulled her body to mine as I kissed her soft skin and continued to tease her clit with my hot, wet tongue.

Bella's hands moved down to my shoulders as my hands slid up her long, slim torso and took her pink tank top with them, I looked up to see the red lace bra that she was wearing as my hands caressed her firm young breasts cups through the sexy little bra, Bella grabbed onto her tank and quickly pulled it the rest of the way over her head and threw it to the floor as she smiled down at me.

"You're amazing, baby," I moaned as I pushed her young body back up against the wall and I thrust my rolled tongue deep inside of her hot, wet pussy and tasted her sweet juices covering my tongue, Bella moaned as her hands grabbed a hold of my hair as my tongue slid in and out of her sweetness.

"Fuck, that feels so good," Bella groaned as I kissed her clit softly then let the tip of my wet tongue make quick little circles around her sensitive button, I looked up and I could see the lust in her eyes as she watched me as I devoured her young pussy with my lips and tongue.

"We have four full days of this," I grinned up at Bella and she moaned as pulled my face back into her dripping wet pussy where I was more than happy to continue the tongue fucking I had been giving her, my hands moved around to her back and unsnapped that sexy little red lace bra and she threw it hard across the room before regaining her hold on my hair.

I cupped and massaged Bella's firm breasts in my hands as I rolled her hard nipples between my thumbs and fingertips, I drilled her sopping wet pussy with my tongue causing her to moan and let out a few high pitch squeaks as she got closer and closer to the orgasm that was building inside her.

Bella's body was pressed against the wall and her left leg was up over my shoulder, her perfect young body was naked except for a pair of frilly socks and her gold cross and chain that was moving up and down with her perky breasts as her breathing grew more and more labored as I alternated working her pussy and her clit with my tongue.

I could feel her juices covering my face as I continued my assault on her dripping wet slit, I ground my face against her body harder and buried my tongue as deep as I could, I swear she tasted so sweet that I couldn't get enough of her.

"Mmm, fuck, yes!" Bella moaned as her body started grinding itself against my tongue as it penetrated her over and over again with deep thrusts, I used my fingertips to squeeze down firmly on her hard nipples and twist them as my tongue shot deep inside her hot, young body causing Bella to moan then let out a scream as her pussy flooded my mouth and tongue.

My face was buried so deeply between her legs as I ate her that I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care as I was going to tongue fuck the little slut until she started to come down.

Bella moaned and groaned and let out a bunch of sexy high-pitched whimpers as she tried to pull my face away from her drenched pussy, I stayed the course and felt her pussy contracting on my tongue as it rolled deep inside of her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I felt Bella's body relax and I came up for air.

"Holy, fucking, hell," Bella whimpered between breaths as she looked down at me kneeling in front of her. her soft brown eyes looked at me like she was in a blissful daze and I looked up at her and smiled, my face absolutely covered with her juices.

"Welcome home, baby," I smiled.

"Thank you." She giggled as she tried to catch her breath. I moved her leg off my shoulder and I stood up, wrapped my arms around her slim waist and kissed her deeply. Bella's arms moved up around my neck as we kissed, and I picked her up in my arms and carried her up to my bedroom. I carried Bella to my bed and playfully tossed her onto the mattress.

"I have missed you," I smiled as Bella looked up at me with her amazing brown eyes.

"I've missed you too," Bella grinned as she stretched her long frame out on the bed. "Four whole days," she giggled, "but it still won't be enough."

"I know, you've got me craving you all the time now," I smiled as my eyes took her in.

I smiled as I reached under the bed and pulled out one of the Victoria's Secret boxes I had waiting for her. "I got you a little something."

"Ooh, for me?" Bella giggled as she sat up with a big smile and took the box from me and shook it.

"The big 'Victoria's Secret' on the top doesn't give away what it is? You still have to shake it?" I grinned.

"You never know," Bella smiled as she pulled on the long black ribbon and then lifted the top of the pink box off to reveal a cherry red pleated babydoll with a shiny ribbon bow on the front and matching panties. Her face lit up as she lifted the babydoll from the box. "I love it baby, thank you!" she said as she leaned in and softly kissed me.

"You're welcome," I smiled as I watched her inspect the babydoll and the red lace panties. "I might have to steal them back at some point," I chuckled.

"Nope, these are all mine," Bella giggled as she stood up, removed her white frilly socks. Her sparkling brown eyes locked on my eyes as she put the little red lace panties on and then slid the babydoll over her head and let it fall around her slender frame. "How do I look?"

"You look absolutely amazing," I grinned as she twirled around to give me a great look of her amazing body in the lingerie.

"Thank you, Edward," she smiled as she checked herself out in the mirror for a moment then turned back and walked up to me.

"Care to join me for a nice, hot shower?"

"I'd love to," I said as Bella stood up, moved the straps of her sexy red babydoll over her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She stood there in front of me for a moment smiling as I took in her sexy body in nothing more than a pair of red lace panties. "Lead the way."

I followed Bella as we walked through the master bedroom and into the bath. I turned on the shower and got undressed as Bella slipped out of her panties and jumped into the shower first, I watched her through the glass door as she let the hot water clean the remaining cum from her face before I joined her.

Bella turned to me, put her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply as the hot water ran over our bodies. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer as we kissed, I let my hands explore her soft, smooth skin and she giggled as my hands found the sensitive area on her sides.

Bella grabbed the shower sponge ball and dispensed some bath gel on it and handed it to me as she turned around and backed her long, slender body up against mine.

I wrapped my arms around her body and used the shower sponge to lather her up, spending extra time on her firm breasts cups, my hands moved around and used the sponge on her back and ass.

Bella groaned as my hands came around and slid the ball over her smoothly shaved pussy, I brought my right hand with the shower ball up to her breasts and let my left-hand slip between her legs, she moaned as my fingers found her soapy clit and rubbed it gently.

"You are a very naughty girl," I whispered in her ear as I dropped the shower ball and cupped her right breast in my hand as my left hand teased her clit.

Bella groaned as my fingertips rolled softly around her clit, the fingertips from my left-hand alternated squeezing the hard nipples on each of her breasts and the index finger from my right hand slipped inside her drenched pussy.

She groaned and pressed her wet body up against mine as I bit down playfully on her shoulder and finger fucked her tiny pussy as I tweaked her sensitive nipples.

I moaned as I felt her pussy starting to contract around my fingers, so I kicked it up a notch and pounded her faster and faster until she screamed out and came hard all over my fingers and then fell back into my arms.

I turned Bella around to face me and I wrapped my arms around her tightly to hold her up as she regained her legs underneath her, I leaned in and kissed her sweet lips and devoured her tongue when she slipped it into my mouth, she put her hands up around my neck as I pressed her body up against the cool tile wall and kissed her hard.

"Fuck me," Bella moaned as I leaned in to kiss her neck. My cock was rock hard and ready for her, so I guided it to her waiting pussy as she wrapped her long, sexy legs around my torso, her arms were around my neck and I looked down into her brown eyes through the steam as I slid slowly inside of her causing her to let out a soft moan as her pussy gripped me tightly.

We looked into each other's eyes as I slowly fucked Bella's hot teen body up against the shower wall, she bit down on her lower lip as my throbbing hard cock slid slowly but deeply in and out of her tight wet pussy.

"God, you are sexy," I moaned as Bella bit her lip harder as she took my cock inside her over and over again.

"I'm all yours," Bella moaned as our eyes remained locked on each other through the steam of the shower.

"You mean that, don't you?" I grinned as I started fucking her harder, grinding her body up against the wall.

"I do," Bella said as I gazed deeply into her eyes. My cock was in heaven as it slid in and out of her tiny pussy, I felt the hot water from the shower hitting my back as I started pounding her up against the wall harder and harder, her teen pussy gripping me so tightly that I wanted to cum right then and there.

"You are so fucking tight," I moaned as Bella smiled looking into my eyes.

"Just for you, Edward," Bella giggled. "Fuck my tiny little pussy harder."

"Fuck yes, you little slut," I groaned.

"I'm your little slut," Bella moaned. "I'm here to make up for all the boring years you spent with that boring wife of yours."

"Mmm, yes," I moaned as I fucked Bella harder and deeper up against the cool shower wall. Her legs were wrapped around my body tightly, she was pulling me into her with each and every hard thrust, our eyes still locked on each other through the steam.

"I'll fuck you anytime you want," Bella moaned low, "I'll let you fuck me any way you want."

"Fuck yes," I growled as my body switched to auto-pilot, pounding Bella with abandon and trying to make it last as long as it could.

"I could be your perfect wife and your perfect little fucktoy," Bella moaned in her little girl voice as I thrust my pounding cock deep inside of her so hard it lifted her off her feet as my cock exploded and filled up her tight pussy with more jizz that I thought possible. Bella's legs wrapped around me tighter and she moaned loudly as she came, never taking her eyes off mine.

"You are perfect," I smiled as I looked into Bella's brown eyes as I held her up against the wall, my hard cock was still throbbing inside her as her soft pussy walls gripped down hard milking me for every last drop that I had left.

"We're perfect together," Bella giggled and pulled me down for a kiss. "Now why don't you help me wash my hair," she smiled, "I want to make sure I look perfect for the surprise I have for you later tonight."

I helped Bella with her hair and we both finished our shower and then got dried off. I went back into the master bedroom and put on a pair of black boxers and my robe as Bella blow dry her long brown hair, I pulled out another of Bella's presents and sat on the bed waiting for her. When she was finished drying her hair she walked into the master bedroom wrapped only in a white terrycloth towel.

Bella smiled when she saw the long white box with a red bow and ribbon wrapped around it that was sitting on the bed next to me.

"Is that another present for me?" Bella asked as she bounced over to the bed and sat down across from me with the box between us.

"Yes, it is. Don't you think you deserve another present?" I asked with a grin.

"Of course," Bella giggled as she picked up the box and shook it from side to side. "Ooh, it's heavy."

"Just open it," I smiled.

"Ok, ok," Bella giggled as she put the box back down on the bed and pulled the red bow off and stuck it on top of the towel that was wrapped around her. She slid the ribbon off the box and then took the top off and laid it to the side before she reached in and pulled the tissue paper free to reveal the black leather over the knee boots with the 4-inch heels. "Oh my God, these are awesome! Thank you, baby!"

"You're welcome, I saw them and just needed to see them on you," I smiled as Bella pulled the pair of boots from the box to take a closer look at them.

"I love the smell of leather," she giggled as she unzipped the side of the left boot and slid her foot in and zipped it back up. "They feel great as well, they are so soft," she said as she unzipped then put on the right boot before she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"They look amazing on you," I said as Bella grinned and did her patented model twirl for me. The black Napa leather boots made it right up over Bella's knees and made her legs look amazing.

"They really go well with my towel, huh?" she giggled.

"I think they go with anything, or nothing at all for that matter," I smiled and looked into Bella's brown eyes as she walked towards me.

"I'm sure," she smirked as she leaned in and kissed me. "I do love them, and I love you more."

"I love you too, Bella," I said as she sat down on my lap and put her left arm around my neck. "I like where you placed the bow, are you my present?"

"Yes, anytime you want me," Bella smiled and bit down playfully on her lower lip as I wrapped my arms around her body. Her face was just inches from mine when she asked, "How bad do you want me?"

"Very, very bad," I smiled as Bella leaned in and kissed my cheek softly.

"Why don't we relax and rest for a bit?"

"We can do that," I said as I pulled Bella down to me and kissed her sweet red lips softly, my hands moved up her back and unwrapped the towel that was around her body and let it fall. Bella grabbed it and tossed it off the bed as she gazed into my eyes.

"You're a bit overdressed," she smiled as she pulled me up and then pulled my robe open.

"You're the one wearing boots," I grinned as I took the robe off and threw it off to the side of the bed.

"Do you want me to take them off?" Bella grinned wickedly.

"No, that's ok," I said, pulling her back down on top of me as I lay back on the bed and then wrapped my arms around her warm body.

"I feel so safe in your arms," Bella whispered in my ear.

"And you make me feel like I can do anything."

"That's because you can," Bella whispered as she laid her head on my chest and traced my skin with her long-manicured fingernails.

Just having Bella is my bed made me feel like I was 20 years younger and ready to take on the world. Bella drifted off to sleep in my arms. The rhythms of her body moving up and down with every breath as she lay on top of me made me feel absolutely content and relaxed. I closed my eyes and wondered just what she had in store for me later that evening. After a few minutes, I drifted off as well.

I woke up a couple hours later to find Bella kissing my neck ever so softly, her slender body was still on top of mine and my arms were still wrapped around her.

"What a perfect way to wake up," I smiled as Bella pushed herself up to look down into my eyes.

"It is, isn't it?" Bella grinned. "Why don't we have something to eat then I can prepare your surprise for you."

"Still not going to give me a hint?"

"Nope, it would ruin the surprise!" Bella giggled as she kissed my lips softly then rolled off of me and jumped up off the bed wearing nothing but her new leather boots.

"I guess we wouldn't want that," I grinned as I sat up and grabbed my bathrobe. I stood up and put it on as Bella walked into my closet and a moment later reappeared wearing a short red terrycloth robe tied at the waist.

We went downstairs to the kitchen where I made us some grilled chicken and pasta and Bella grabbed a bottle of wine from the wine rack and opened it, pouring us each a glass.

I sat down and raised my glass of wine. "Here's to the best Thanksgiving dinner with the most beautiful girl I know."

Bella grinned as we clinked our glasses together and then we each sipped our wine as we looked into each other's eyes. "It is going to be an amazing night."

"I could get used to this," I smiled.

"I could too; we just have to wait a little longer." Bella sipped her wine then put the glass back down on the table.

"I know; time will fly before you know it June will be here, and we will be in California enjoying like this every night."

Bella smiled, "this dinner is amazing; I didn't know you were such a good chef."

"I'm a man of many talents," I grinned.

When we had finished our meal and killed off the bottle of wine Bella stood up and took her plate over to the kitchen sink. I watched her as she walked, and I loved how those knee-high boots looked on her long, slender legs. She turned and walked over to me and I could see the confidence in her walk and in her smile.

"It's almost time for your surprise," Bella said as she leaned down to give me a long, sweet kiss.

"Mmm, good," I groaned.

"I'm going to grab my suitcase and go up to the bedroom. I want you to go downstairs and wait for me there until I call you, understood?" Bella grinned.

"Yes," I nodded my head.

"Good, do not come up until I tell you I'm ready for you," Bella smiled and then kissed me again with her soft red lips, she then grabbed her suitcase while I took care of the rest of the dishes, I heard her climb the stairs to the master bedroom then heard the door shut behind her.

I went to the living room and turned on the television as I waited, I couldn't help but wonder just what kind of surprise Bella was preparing for me and the anticipation grew as the clock ticked away, fifteen then thirty minutes went by, I could feel my heart racing as forty-five minutes passed, I had been waiting almost a full hour when I heard Bella's voice calling for me.

"It's time," Bella's voice beckoned from upstairs.

I turned off the television and walked up the stairs, I noticed the door to the master bedroom was closed, I took a deep breath and then turned the handle and opened the door slowly.

The lights were off, but there were flickering candles all over the dressers lighting up the room, the bed was covered in rose petals and Bella's iPhone was sitting in a dock on the nightstand playing soft music, the only thing missing from this perfect scene was Bella herself.

"I'm ready for my surprise," I said as I stood there in my robe. The music track changed, and I heard the unmistakable melody of the "Bridal Chorus" as Bella appeared as a vision in white wearing a white strapless lacy babydoll and a veil, she was carrying a small bouquet of flowers and smiling as she walked slowly out of the master bath and into my bedroom.

I stood there speechless as Bella walked closer to me in the dimly lit room, her long brown hair was partially pulled back with some of her golden locks flowing down over her bare left shoulder.

"Holy fuck," I moaned as I took her in and Bella gave me one of her patented model twirls, the white lace top fit her body nearly perfectly, accentuating her slim waist and pushing up her firm cups.

"Do you like your surprise?" Bella asked in her sweet little girl voice.

"You are so fucking bad," I smiled.

"Is that a yes?" Bella giggled.

"Yes, it's a yes. You look absolutely amazing," I said as I looked into her brown eyes.

"Do you take me to be your perfect wife?" Bella smiled and held out her hand.

"I do."

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and kissed her soft, red lips, her long, slender arms moved up around my neck as the kisses continued getting hotter and deeper, my hands moved up to her face where I pulled her gently into my kiss, I pulled back for a moment just to memorize her face perfectly made up with a dark red lipstick on her lips.

She put her bouquet down on the chair and her hands reached out to my robe and untied it, she reached up and pushed the robe off of my shoulders and let it fall to the floor, I stood there in front of the sexy, young bride in just my boxer-briefs with my growing hard-on underneath.

"This was so worth the wait," I smiled as Bella looked up at me as she got down on her knees in front of me and pulled my boxer-briefs to the floor, my hard cock stood at attention as Bella's lipstick covered lips wrapped around my throbbing head and then glided up and down my shaft.

"I'm glad you agree, husband," Bella smiled as she used her left hand to slowly stroke my raging cock, her soft, warm tongue teasing the tip of my cock as her hand jerked me up and down. "You are mine now."

"Fuck, yes," I moaned as I reached down and let my right-hand land on the back of Bella's neck, feeling the lace of the veil as Bella slowly took every inch of my cock into her warm, wet mouth, my legs buckled, and my left hand grabbed onto her shoulder for support as I felt my cock hitting the back of her throat.

I grabbed onto her neck tighter as I took control of the tempo and started fucking her pretty young face harder and faster, her lust filled eyes looked up at me as I buried my cock in her mouth, she moaned as my throbbing meat pounded her mouth and she reached under the wedding dress to play with her pussy.

"You dirty little slut," I moaned as she looked up at me and nodded in agreement. I pulled my wet cock, covered in her saliva, from her mouth and slapped it on the side of her face causing her to let out a few soft moans and giggles. "You like that, slut?"

"Yes, Edward," she nodded. "I'm your wife now; use me any way you wish."

I pulled Bella to her feet and kissed her red lips deeply, I pulled up the hem of the babydoll to give me access to her little pussy and found a soaked pair of lace panties between her legs. I rubbed her clit through the material as Bella's sweet tongue darted into my mouth. I groaned as our two tongues wrestled as we kissed. My fingers teased her already soaked pussy as she moaned loudly into the kiss.

I spun Bella's young body around and bent her over the big king-sized bed. I kneeled down and noticed the white pumps Bella was wearing that made her long legs look absolutely amazing. I reached up and found the soaked white lace panties Bella was wearing and slowly slid them down her legs, she raised her feet up to step out of them and I tossed them to the chair as I slid myself under the dress so that my tongue could taste her sweet little pussy.

"Mmm, yes!" Bella moaned as my hands spread her skinny legs apart and my tongue buried itself in her dripping wet pussy. I reached around with my left hand and teased her tiny clit with my fingertips as I buried my face between her legs and ate her pussy causing her to let out a scream.

Bella rocked her body back down onto my face with every deep thrust of my tongue. Her pussy was overflowing, and my face was covered with her sweet juices as my tongue lapped up every sweet drop it could. I rolled my tongue and darted it in and out of her pussy fast and deep as my fingertips rubbed her clit. I could tell from her moans that she was getting close, so I put it into overdrive and pounded her little pussy with my tongue harder and faster.

"Fuck! Yes!" Bella screamed as her already soaked pussy exploded in a rush of passion and she came hard on my tongue. I buried my face between her legs to get every sweet drop as I tongue fucked her hole and continued rubbing her clit with fast little circles until she collapsed on my bed. I moved out from under her and picked up my robe to wipe my drenched face.

I stood up and looked at Bella, her perfect ass still in the air as she lay half on the bed breathing hard and letting out soft little moans. I couldn't resist raising my hand and bringing it down hard on her ass, spanking her hard enough through the material that she let out a little scream followed by a giggle.

"Oh, you like that, huh? Maybe I should get my belt," I growled as Bella looked back at me.

"No, not the belt!" she mocked me and giggled harder.

"You are a such a bad little slut," I smiled and then pulled Bella to her feet and spun her around to face me.

"Am I?" Bella grinned and looked at me with her deep brown eyes as she bit down softly on her plump red lip. "I thought I was pretty good at it."

"I guess you are," I smiled. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, husband," Bella smiled.

I smirked as Bella pulled me down and kissed me softly. I pulled her closer and devoured her sweet red lips as she let out a soft little moan. She playfully bit down on my lower lip and then pulled away and giggled when I tried to return the favor, so I leaned in and nibbled on her soft, warm neck.

"Fuck me," Bella moaned quietly as I kissed and nibbled on her neck. My right hand slid slowly up her back and grabbed a handful of her long brown hair along with the lace of the veil.

"What's that, I can't hear you," I teased as I kissed my way up to her ear where I used the tip of my tongue to playfully flick her earlobe.

"Fuck me, husband," she moaned louder as I tugged her long brown hair back and kissed her neck softly before biting down playfully on her sweet flesh causing her to let out a long, deep moan.

"Say it like you mean it," I chuckled as I continued to tug back on her hair and nibble gently on her neck to tease her.

"Mmm, fuck," Bella groaned and then grabbed a handful of my hair and tugged my head back hard so that we were eye to eye. "Fuck, me, now," she growled as her lust filled eyes penetrated mine.

My hands moved behind her neck as I leaned in and kissed her hard and deep as I walked her back towards the big king-sized bed until I could feel her up against it. She fell back onto the bed and I grabbed her long, slender legs and pulled them up over my shoulders. She bit down on her lower lip and looked up at me. I guided my rock-hard cock to her drenched slit and thrust myself deep inside of her waiting pussy with one deep thrust.

"Fuck!" Bella moaned as she looked at me with her brown eyes as I wrapped my arms around her legs to pull her closer to me as I fucked her tight teen pussy hard and fast as she lay on her back. My cock slid in and out of her over and over again as she moaned louder with each deep thrust.

"You are so fucking sexy," I growled as I pounded her pussy hard one last time before burying my cock deep inside her and letting it sit there for a moment as her tight pussy gripped down on me tightly.

"Mmm, fuck me, baby," Bella moaned. "Don't tease me."

"But you love it," I grinned as I started slowly fucking her again.

I moaned as I spun her around and bent her over the bed and moved behind her, then I let my cock slip back into her tight, young pussy.

"Yes, baby," Bella moaned as I thrust my cock deep inside of her. "Fuck your new wife hard."

"God, I love being inside you," I groaned low.

"Fill me up," Bella moaned as I fucked her as I reached down and opened the nightstand drawer where I'd placed the handcuffs earlier. "I'm yours."

"That's right, you are all mine now," I moaned as I grabbed her wrists behind her back and put the cuffs on her.

"Fuck, yes," Bella moaned and giggled.

I reached up and put my hands on her bare shoulders and pulled her slender body back to mine as I pounded her tiny pussy with quick deep thrusts from my hard cock. I could feel her juices dripping out of her pussy and down onto my cock with each thrust as she let out moan after moan.

"Harder!" Bella groaned as I pulled her body back hard on my raging cock, my balls slapping up against her with each deep thrust.

"Tell me what you need," I growled.

"Your cock!" Bella screamed as I took my right hand off her shoulder and grabbed a handful of her long brown hair along with the veil and tugged it back hard snapping her neck back.

"How bad do you need it?" I spat as I stretched her pussy with my thick cock and tugged her hair back harder.

"Badly! So, fucking badly!" Bella moaned as my cock used her tiny little pussy with ever hard, deep penetrating stroke. "I'm going to cum!" she screamed as I felt her pussy gripping down on me and I used every ounce of energy that I had to thrust myself deep inside of her as we exploded together. Bella screamed as she felt my cum shoot deep inside of her body as I pulled her back to me to fill her with every drop I had.

"Fuck!" I moaned loudly as I felt my balls emptying their load into her hot, steaming pussy. She screamed into the comforter as her tight little pussy gripped down hard on my throbbing cock and milked me for everything I had.

"Holy fuck," Bella moaned as her climax subsided and I pulled my hard cock free from her. I reached down and took the handcuffs off her and then collapsed on the bed next to her.

"You're amazing," I said as I lay on my back on the bed and tried to catch my breath as I looked over at Bella who was sitting up.

"So are you, but you've been a little messy," Bella smiled as she looked down at my hard cock covered in both of our juices.

"That's your fault," I smiled.

"Well then, let me clean that up," Bella said with an evil grin as she reached up behind her head and unpinned the veil. She scrunched the white lace in her hand as she brought it down and wrapped it over my hard cock and slowly slid it up and down my shaft.

"Oh, fucking hell," I moaned as the sensation of the lace on my cock sent my brain into overdrive.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Bella grinned as her hand continued to slowly stroke my cock with the lace of the veil.

"It feels fucking amazing," I groaned as I looked up into her brown eyes.

"It doesn't look like you're going down at all," Bella giggled as she stroked my manhood with the delicate lace.

"I think you're just getting me harder," I smiled as I watched Bella.

"Mmm, good," Bella smiled as she stroked me, and I could feel my balls filling up again. The lace felt so damn good as it traced my cock up and down my hard shaft.

"You're going to make me cum again," I moaned.

"Mmm, already?" Bella moaned as she took the veil off my cock and opened it up. She smiled as she folded the veil and then wrapped just a couple of layers of it down around my hard cock like a lace condom and then straddled me.

"Oh fuck," I moaned.

"So, you see where this is going, huh?" Bella grinned as I felt her pussy slide down slowly onto the lace covered tip of my cock.

"Fuck," I groaned loudly as Bella's tight wet pussy inched down my hard shaft.

"Mmm, this does feel good," Bella moaned as her pussy came down fully on my cock with the lace inside her.

"You drive me crazy, baby," I moaned as I reached up and pulled the top of the dress down, so I could play with her firm, young breasts. The moment they were free I squeezed her hard-pink nipples as she moaned and rocked her slender body back as she rode me slowly up and down.

"Fuck, the veil feels so good in my pussy, baby," Bella moaned. "I want you to fill me through it."

"I love it when you're bad," I groaned as she rode me and I squeezed her hard nipples between my thumbs and forefingers. The sensation of her tight, wet pussy and the lace combined was amazing. The soaked lace clung to my cock as Bella's pussy glided up and down my shaft faster and faster.

"God that feels good," Bella whimpered as my hands manhandled her breasts and she ground her drenched pussy down harder and faster on my cock as she reached out for the headboard to steady herself as she rode me.

"Fuck, I'm cumming," I growled as the sensation was too much for me and I gave in to the impending explosion by thrusting my cock deep inside of her.

"Yes, baby!" Bella shrieked as she slammed her tight, wet pussy down hard and fast on my cock as it shot load after load of my white hot jizz through the white lace veil and into her.

I looked up at Bella as she rode me through her orgasm, her brown eyes locked on my eyes as she moaned and rode me hard for another minute or two until she finally let go of the headboard and fell down onto my chest with my lace covered cock still throbbing in her tight pussy as she moaned and tried to catch her breath.

"That was so hot," I groaned as I wrapped my arms around Bella's body.

"I'm glad you liked my surprise," Bella looked up at me with a grin.

"I loved it," I grinned.

"I think we destroyed the veil," Bella giggled then softly kissed my chest.

"That was worth it too." I reached down and pushed her hair from in front of her face as she grinned up at me.

"How are we possibly going to top this tomorrow?" Bella asked with a grin.

"I guess we'll find out," I said with a smile.

And we did, we spent the next days completely lost in each other and making plans for the future, they were the best days I ever had.

We decided that we would do everything we could to see each other as much as we could during the winter break, and then went away to a nice place for Spring break, and when June came, and the school year ended I would finally leave Forks behind and start over in California with her.

I knew there were many reasons why Bella and I could never work, and they all came down to one thing; our age difference. I was an idiot to think that I could ever keep control of this relationship and keep it on a casual level. There was nothing casual about Bella. She was beautiful, she was intelligent, and she seemed to know exactly what she wanted out of life. She seemed more together than most women twice her age.

I am sure there were women out there wondering how a man my age could fall for a young girl like Bella. When most guys find out their wives are cheating it is a pretty hard pill to swallow. For me, it seemed to be a gateway to a fantasy girl that I'd have never considered otherwise. A fantasy that became a reality, she became part of my world unexpectedly and in just a few short months she became the most important part of it.

I knew we had a long road ahead of us but I also knew that I would fight with everything I had to keep her with me, Bella was smart, young and beautiful, she could have any guy she wanted and the fact that she was willing and ready to fight for me, to be with me, made me feel like the luckiest man alive, and I knew that no matter what came our way we would figure it out, and accomplish all our plans and wishes.

Together.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, review and favorite this story, it has been amazing to write and I'm going to miss these characters.**

 **This was the last official chapter, only a epilogue is left, that hopefully will be posted in two weeks. I have some new stories ideas and I will be participating in upcoming contests, I hope you guys continue with me, thank you for all the love you gave to this little story.**

 **Review and let me know what you think, I hope you have enjoy this ride as much as I did.**

 **Lots of love. See you soon. ;)**


	11. Epilogue

**September**

"Where should I put these boxes?" I asked Bella as I entered the house with two boxes full of her stuff.

"Just leave them there, I'll fix everything."

"You don't want my help?"

"Honey, I know where I want everything to go, how about you go get us something to eat while I finish in here."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone. Have fun!" I said as I walk back out.

Bella was currently moving in with me, and apparently, she had an unpacking system I was just getting in the way with, it was better to just let her be and come back when she was done, I didn't like to get in her way when she was in organizing mode.

One of the things I've discovered along the past months was that she was surprisingly well organized and very neat, she was not the typical college messy girl.

It was another aspect that we had in common, I was also organized, except in the bathroom, that was the one place where I left everything in a mess, Bella was constantly bothering me about it, and I hope that now that we would be living together it wouldn't become a big problem.

Ever since Thanksgiving things had gone very well between Bella and me, all our plans for the future were able to become a reality, during winter break we were able to spend a couple of days together before I went to spend Christmas with my family, where I told them everything that had happened, including my new relationship with Bella, they were a little upset but once they saw how happy I was, they put everything behind and supported me.

During spring break, while Bellas parents thought she was on vacations with her college friends, she was actually with me, I took her to Chicago, were she met my family and my hometown, she made an instant connection with my mother, and I could see my whole future with her next to me, I had finally found someone who could get along with my family and who understood how important it was for me that they had a good relationship.

On June I could finally leave Forks and settled down in California, where I found a job in a small school where I teach 8th graders, it was different from my former job but I managed to adapt fine, and I enjoyed immensely.

Bella helped me found a house that was right in the middle between her college and my job, she had to stay in the dorms until she finished her first year of college, and as soon as she did I asked her to move in with me.

Of course, not everything ran that smoothly, we had a couple of fights, and even though we were in a new place were nobody knew us, we still managed to find people who gave us disapproving looks and snide comments, luckily Bella had bonded well with her college friends, her roommate was also dating someone older, so we went out on double dates with them, her roommate's boyfriend, Riley, had become a really good friend of mine, it was good to have someone to talk to that was in a similar situation.

And speaking of similar situations, Rose had contacted Bella, she was living in Canada with Emmett now, they lived close to his family, as he was working with them, Rosalie's parents had completely cut her out of their lives, and Emmett and his family was all she had, but she got along great with them, so she wasn't that upset, she and Bella were often in communication, between messages and video calls, they were up to date on each other lives, we were expecting Rosalie and Emmett in Thanksgiving this year, we were going to host it in our home, and my parents were also coming from Chicago.

One of our hardest moments was when we told Bella's parents about us, it was during the 4th of July festivities, we went back to Forks and Bella formally introduced me as her boyfriend, of course, we didn't tell them our whole history, we told them we ran into each other in California, and hand recently started seeing each other, of course, they didn't approve.

There were tears, screams and ugly accusations, we ended coming back home and spent a quiet 4th of July, just the two of us, ever since that day, Bella had tried to talk to her parents, her father was completely unreachable, but her mother did answer her calls but usually those ended with my girl crying, lately though they were making some progress.

She had invited them to join us on Thanksgiving but so far they hadn't confirmed anything.

But for the most part, things had gone amazingly well for us and we were moving forward with our lives together.

After a long drive, I arrived home to a clean quiet place, I left the dinner I had picked up on the kitchen and went upstairs in search of Bella, when I enter the master bedroom I could hear the shower running in the ensuite bathroom and with a grin started stripping so I could join her.

I slid the glass shower door and quietly step in, Bella kept her back to me as the water ran down her body, I slowly wrapped my arms around her and started kissing her neck.

"You have perfect timing." She said softly and she rubbed against me.

I moaned and continued with my task.

My big, strong hands slid slowly up and down her body, memorizing every spectacular inch. I cupped her firm breasts in my hands and softly squeezed her hard nipples between my fingertips as the hot water cascaded down her body.

"Fuck," she moaned, leaning her head back towards me as I playfully bit her neck. She could feel my raging cock up against her backside as I slid my left hand down her torso until it came to rest between her legs. As the hot water rolled down our bodies I used my fingertips to find her clit. I traced her little button softly and her body jumped at my touch. I bit down on her neck harder as my fingertips made soft little circles around her clit, causing her to moan loudly.

"You like that, baby?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she gasped, breathing heavily.

I curled my index finger and slowly slid it inside of Bella's waiting pussy. I guided it slowly in and out while I softly kissed and nibbled upon the soft skin of her neck. My other hand slid from breast to breast and squeezed her hard nipples. She was having trouble staying on her feet as my finger slid in and out of her steaming wet pussy, which I swear was hotter than the water coming from the showerheads.

I pushed her sexy body forward until she came in contact with the cool tiled wall. She moaned as her firm breasts pressed up against the tiles and I continued to finger fuck her tight little pussy with my index finger. In and out my finger slid as she let out soft little yelps of pleasure. I added my middle finger to the mix and the yelps became screams.

With my right hand, I reached up and I gathered a handful of Bella's wet brown hair. I gripped it tightly and pulled her hair back as my fingers slid in and out of her dripping wet pussy.

"Fuck yes," she moaned.

I tugged her hair back harder and pounded her little pussy with my fingers. I rubbed her clit faster using the base of my thumb to make quick little circles around her hot button.

"Oh my God, yes!" she screamed.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Cum for me, you little slut."

Bella let out a long moan and her body started shaking. I could feel her tight little pussy gripping down on my fingers as they slid in and out of her faster and faster. I tugged her soft brown hair back and nibbled on her neck as she exploded.

"Holy fuck!" she screamed out as her knees started to buckle. I pressed her harder against the wall to hold her up as my fingers continued their assault on her tight pussy. I tugged her hair back hard and continued kissing and nibbling on her neck until her orgasm subsided.

My cock was throbbing as the hot water pelted us from all directions. I guided my cockhead to her pink pussy lips and teased her by sliding it in just an inch before pulling it right back out again.

"Fuck," she moaned as I repeated the little teasing strokes, slipping just the head of my cock in and out of her tiny little pussy.

"You like that?" I groaned, holding firmly onto her hips.

"Mmhmm, I do," she whimpered.

"Good girl," I said as I slid my raging cock inside of her again, this time about two inches deep before I pulled it back out of her. I wanted to fuck her so hard but I was having so much fun teasing her.

It only took another few strokes before she looked back over her shoulder at me through the steam and I could see the lust in her brown eyes. "Fuck me," she begged.

Bella was on her tiptoes, her body soaking wet from the shower. Her perfect little ass was in the air and she was begging to be fucked. I couldn't hold out any longer so I guided my throbbing cockhead to her dripping pink lips and slipped my raging hard-on back inside of her pussy.

She moaned loudly as my cock slipped deep inside her this time. She ground her long slender body back up against me. The steam had filled the room and I was splitting her tiny little pussy in two with every deep, hard thrust. I reached up and found a handful of her wet brown hair and tugged it back hard.

I groaned as I pounded her pussy harder and harder as she pressed her hands up against the tile wall to steady herself. Each of my deep strokes was met with her thrusting herself back with equal force down onto my cock.

I tugged her hair back harder and I thrust myself deep in and out of her pussy until I felt her tight little cunt grip down on me. She screamed out as my cock let go and immediately filled her up with a full load of my cum. I pounded her hard into the wall as she moaned, both of us riding the wave as far as we could.

I leaned in, breathing hard in the steam of the shower and kissed her shoulder. The hot water cascaded down our bodies as I slipped my cock from deep inside of her and turned her around to face me.

she smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss, her tongue twirling around mine.

After that, we finished showering in between sweet kisses and touches, when we're done we wrapped ourselves in our robes and went down to had dinner.

That night after Bella finished putting her stuff in place we fell asleep wrapped around each other in our bed, in our home, dreaming of our future together.

 **November**

The past couple of months flew by and before we know it Thanksgiving was upon us, living with Bella was amazing we had our little disagreements like any couple who had just started living together but for the most part everything was doing really well, Emmett and Rosalie had arrived the night before and would stay with us until Sunday morning and my parents were arriving this morning, Emmett and me were on our way to pick them up and drive them to their hotel, we were all getting together at night in our home to have a traditional Thanksgiving dinner that Bella and Rose were currently preparing.

We joked on our way to the airport about our girls cooking dinner, hopefully by the time we got back home things would be okay.

After having a nice talk with my parents and leaving them in their hotel we got home to find the kitchen a complete mess but the dinner was done and the turkey was in the oven, so we offered to clean everything up while the girls went to rest for a while.

After we were done, I found Bella lying in bed looking lost in thought

"Everything doing okay?" I asked her as I slid in next to her.

"Well, my parents never contacted me, so I guess they are not coming, and I know it shouldn't make me sad, last year was fine without them, it's just that this was the first Thanksgiving in our home, that I cooked, it was important."

I wrapped my arms around her and give her a kiss on the top of her head, "it is important, and they should be here, but it's their loss, we are going to have an amazing evening with the people who love us and accept us, and if they don't want to be part of that, it's on them, the people who will be with us tonight, they appreciate you and they love you, just like I love you."

She looked up at me and kissed me, "thank you, you always know what to say, I love you too, Edward, so much."

After a quick nap cuddling each other, we woke up, took a shower and started getting ready.

My parents arrived at 7 pm sharp and after a light conversation, I helped Bella bring the food to the table, we each said what we were thankful for and proceeded to eat.

Between laughter and funny stories, the night passed like a blur, before I knew it my parents were saying goodbye and we had agreed to have breakfast in their hotel in the morning.

We were cleaning up when there was a knock on the door, thinking my parents had forgotten something I opened it, shocked to find Renee standing there.

"I'm so sorry I'm so late, can I come in?"

Still, in shock I stood aside to let her in, Bella was just coming out of the kitchen when I closed the front door.

"Mom! You are here!" Bella exclaimed as shocked as I was.

"I'm so sorry, honey, I've been a fool, but I'm here now, and I would like to speak with you," she then looked at me, "with both of you."

Rosalie and Emmett came out and after a quick hello to Renee, left saying they were taking a stroll through the neighborhood.

We sat down in the living room, I sat in the armchair while Bella sat on the end of the sofa, next to me, and Renee sat next to her.

"I don't want to lose you, Bella, I have come to realize that if I don't do something now, you'll just continue with your life and drift away from me, and I will end up not being part of your life, and I don't want that," Renee stated, "I know I haven't always been there for you, but you are my biggest achievement in life, you have become such a smart, beautiful, strong woman, and I don't want to keep missing parts of your life." She said while holding her hands.

"I want you to come to visit me in holidays, I want to come to visit you, I want our family to be happy and together, and I know it's going to take some work after everything but I promise I'll do better, and I want to get to know you, Edward, my daughter has chosen you to spend her life with, and I promise to respect that and to give you a chance."

After a moment of silence I replied, "thank you, Renee, all I want is for Bella to be happy and you'll see that I truly do love her, and I will always respect and support her."

"What about dad?" Bella asked.

"Your father will come around, I'll make sure of it," she sighed, "I know we haven't exactly been role models to you, but we are working on it, we are working on our marriage and I promise we will work on creating a better relationship with you, if you'll let us."

Suddenly, Bella threw her arms around her, "that's all I ever wanted, and of course I'll let you."

"Maybe we could all spent Christmas together." I offered.

"That would be lovely, Edward, thank you," Renee told me while smiling at me, meanwhile, Bella took a hold of my hand and squeezed it while giving me a big smile.

After the heavy talk was done we offered Renee some dinner and then took her to the hotel she had reserved, she was going back to Forks the next night, so we invited her to our breakfast with my family the next morning.

Bella was all smiles on the way back home and as soon as we arrived she and Rosalie sat on the living room to talk about everything that had happened while Emmet and I finished cleaning, by the time we got to bed we were so tired, we fall asleep as soon as our heads touched the pillow.

The next morning we picked up Renee and then met my parents, my mom being her usual social self, immediately included Renee in her shopping plans for the day, somehow, Rose and Emmett ended included in them as well, which meant Bella and I would have the rest of the day for ourselves, which was perfect for me, with so many things happening and so many emotions, I needed an afternoon of getting lost in her.

On our way home, Bella kept rubbing my leg and giving me seductive looks while biting her lip, she knew what our afternoon would entail.

As soon as we got home I carried her to our room and had her pressed up against the closed bedroom door.

"I love you so much, please promise me you know that and that you'll always remember it," I told her as I hold her face between my hands.

"I promise." She answered.

I smirked, "Good because I'm about to fuck you like I don't"

She gave a little moan and bit her lip, letting me know she loved what I told her.

"You are so naughty."

"Very naughty, sir." She moaned.

I slowly undressed her and once we were both naked I turned her around and made her climb on the bed on all fours, once she was in position I slapped her firm, round ass.

"I love this little ass", I told her as I lightly touch her rosebound with my thumb, "It's been a while since I've been in here. Maybe later I'll take you here."

"Anything you want, sir," she said in her little girl voice, making me even harder.

I stood behind her at the side of the bed. My hands gripped her hips and I slid my cock deep into her waiting pussy.

"You are such a bad girl," I moaned. I could feel Bella's body pushing back against mine with every thrust. I reached up with my right hand and grabbed onto her ponytail and tugged her head back as I fucked her deep. She let out such sexy little moans and squeaks as my cock penetrated her and I pulled her hair back hard.

"Yes, Edward! Fuck your little slut!" Bella moaned in a half-whisper and half-scream. My cock was on auto-pilot as it rammed her tight little pussy over and over again. Doing everything I could to make it last just a little bit longer.

"Oh, fuck, Bella," I groaned as I felt my body getting closer and closer to the edge. My balls were more than ready to blow their load deep into her hot little body.

"Cum for me, Edward," she moaned. "Fill your dirty little slut."

"Fuck," I moaned as I couldn't hold back a moment longer. I pumped Bella hard and deep as I exploded inside her tight little pussy. I came hard as she screamed into the pillow. I felt her tiny cunt contracting around my cock as she came hard. It seemed like an eternity as her pussy milked my cock over and over again.

We both collapsed down on the bed, breathing hard. She curled up on my chest and neither one of us spoke for a couple of minutes.

Once I caught my breath, I hold her to me and kiss the top of her head, "amazing as always."

"Yes it was, thank you, Edward," she looked up at me, "not just for right now, but for everything, you have given me everything I have ever wanted."

I smiled and gave her a soft kiss, "Thank you, you are the best thing that could ever happen to me, I love you, forever."

And we sealed that vow with a kiss as we started getting lost in each other again, no matter what we were doing, whether it was slowly making love or hard rough-fucking, Bella was the only one I wanted to share everything with, I couldn't imagine my life without her, we had come a long way and I knew we still had a long way to go, but I also knew that no matter what, we will face and beat everything together.

It started as a fantasy and it became my reality, and I wouldn't have it any other way, I was never one to believe in fate or soulmates but that changed with Bella, and I truly believe we were always meant to be together, she was my friend, my lover, my soul mate, my everything.

* * *

 **And that's the epilogue, sorry for taking so long to update, I was having a hard time letting these two go, I'm sad that this story ended but as you can see they got their HEA.**

 **This story was loosely based on a couple I know, that are now married and have two beautiful children together. So, I thank them for the inspiration. ;)**

 **And thank you to everyone who review, follow and favorite, thank you for reading this story, hopefully you'll read the new ones coming soon, Love you!**


End file.
